Like a Soap Opera
by PirateTurtle4
Summary: bad guys become good guys.family members are reunited.rivals become lovers while lovers quarrel.people come back from the dead.oh...and someone's pregnant. no longer a sequel to Granola Bars either.now a separate AU
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I now present, for your reading pleasure, the sequel to Granola Bars and Fancy Cigars. First up is the prologue, just to sort of fill everyone in on what's happened since then. It'll probably be a page long._

Six months have passed since the events on Alcatraz.

Storm, for three of those months, had taken over as headmistress of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. She had done a good job of it as well. However, she was soon demoted to a sort of deputy position, though not for anything bad.

No, the reason she was demoted was that Xavier returned. Anyone who paid attention in his lectures knew that it was possible to transfer one's consciousness into the body of another, which is precisely what he had done. The students and faculty had soon gotten over the shock at the return of their mentor. In fact, the only thing that still weirded them out was that he was walking and had hair.

Henry 'Hank' McCoy had remained a member of the staff as well, taking over the math and science divisions.

Every spare surface in the mansion was covered in art created by the students. The fridge was covered in brightly color children's drawings, and pottery peeked from every niche. And those who were old enough to have cars of their own learned how to properly take care of them, while those who weren't old enough learned how they could help without getting in the way.

The school was jam packed with new students or those just looking for a place to stay. Warren 'Angel' Worthington had decided to remain at the school, and had since started a romance with Kitty Pryde. To name a few others were the boy Jimmy, known also as Leech, who had been used to create the cure, as well as Remy LeBeau, known as Gambit, and Forge.

It was very noticeable though, that one was missing.

Rogue had not dealt well with her powers coming back online, or the fact that when they had, she had nearly killed Bobby. So it was that not long after, in the dead of night, she snuck out and continued along her original journey from so long ago to Anchorage, Alaska. She kept in contact via e-mail, with Logan. She was pretty happy there, and had met a boy, by the name of Nolan, who had powers similar to Leech.

And what of Logan and his beloved elf Kurt? Well…that's a whole different story. One that I'll start in the next chapter. Suffice to say, they are very, _very_ happy.

_A/N: so, interested? Let me know, pretty please?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: alright, so here's the official first chapter of the sequel. Hope you all like it. _

Logan was tired.

No, not tired, he was bone weary, about to drop, god damn exhausted.

And all because of a certain blue elf, who only had to smile and flash his dimples to get what he wanted.

Although lately, it felt as though it took even less than that to get Logan to drop whatever he was doing and bend to Kurt's will. Unfortunately, Kirk's will was that Logan never ever leave the bedroom, more specifically.

Logan was thankful that with his healing seemed to come increased stamina, because every time he opened his mouth to say "Not now elf, seriously I've got a class," or "I'm trying to watch the game," whenever Kurt dropped into his lap, what came out was "My class is over in five minutes," or "Well, it's intermission." He couldn't explain it; maybe it was that whole honeymoon stage he'd heard about where the couple couldn't get enough of each other.

* * *

So it was that for the first time he was almost happy to see he had a new email. He was still having some trouble figuring out the laptop he'd bought; he knew enough to work the search engine and send and receive emails. Kurt could understand it, but the keyboards just were not made for those with three fingers. Logan sat himself at his desk and pulled up the email, doing his best to ignore the tail sliding up his back.

Kurt huffed and rolled onto his back, stretching out and emphasizing that he was nude. How could Logan ignore him? And for the computer? Unacceptable.

"Logan, come back to bed liebchen. The email will wait," Kurt slid his arms around Logan's neck, nuzzling and nipping at his ear. His tail started working to untie Logan's sweatpants while he attempted to slide his t-shirt up and over his head.

"It's from Rogue, Kurt. Oh, she and that kid are officially dating now. How nice," Logan said, trying to sound as if he really cared. He suppressed a triumphant grin when that succeeded in distracting Kurt for a little while. He pulled his shirt back down.

"But what of Bobby? He is still sad that she left."

* * *

Sad was an understatement. Bobby had been near depressed that she had snuck out without even saying goodbye. If he found out she had another boyfriend…Logan didn't want to think about that. The boy was just starting to cheer up again, and enjoy being with his friends.

"So we won't tell him, that's all. Simple enough," he answered, and started to type out a response. Kurt sighed and crawled back onto the bed. He obviously wasn't going to be getting any this night, not with Logan oh so interested in his emails.

Logan spun in the computer chair to look at him. Kurt had turned on his side, his back to him and his tail flicking crossly. His entire posture conveyed that he was not happy to be ignored, and Logan immediately felt bad. He knelt on the bed, gazing down at him.

"Aw, c'mon elf, don't get mad at me," he urged, trailing the back of his hand down Kurt's spine. Against his will, Kurt shivered. Logan smirked and did it again. Kurt trembled, but was adamant about not turning over. Ok, fine, he wanted to play hardball, Logan would play hardball.

Kurt squirmed and laughed, trying vainly to push Logan off the bed as he was tickled mercilessly. "Logan! Stop it! I'm…I'm going to get sick if you don't!" he wheezed, and tried to push himself into the corner of the bed farthest away from Logan. Logan leaned back on his elbows, laughing with him as they caught their breaths.

"So, still mad at me?"

"Nein, I suppose not. I am tired now though," Kurt yawned, and slid down the bed, curling up in an almost cat-like ball. He relaxed into Logan's arms as they wrapped around him. "More tired than I've ever felt," he mumbled softly, his eyes drifting shut. Logan murmured unintelligibly in response, threading one hand through Kurt's curls while the other slid down to rest on Kurt's stomach.

* * *

Kurt wasn't in bed when Logan awoke. Which was odd, because he was sure that he would've felt him get out of bed, even if he 'ported.

"Elf? Where'd you go?" he called, sitting up. He strained to hear him, and instead got the sound of the flush in the bathroom, and the faint smell of vomit. Kurt shuffled from the bathroom, looking as pale as someone with blue skin can look. Logan sat up quickly, pushing himself from the bed.

"Boy, you weren't kidding when you said you'd get sick. What happened?"

"It's nothing. I just woke up feeling a little sick. That's all," Kurt waved him away, and sat down. Logan frowned, laying his hand on Kurt's forehead.

"You don't feel warm, but I reckon we should pay Hank a visit in the infirmary. I mean, lately, you've been better than fine, and now you wake up sick with no warning? That doesn't seem good to me."

"But I don't want to," Kurt answered stubbornly. "And nothing you say will make me change my mind."

"Oh really?" Logan arched an eyebrow. "Nothing I say will change your mind?"

"Nein. Nothing at all…" Kurt trailed off as Logan pulled his shirt off. It was enough to make Kurt lose his ability to think and generally knock a few points off his IQ whenever Logan stripped. "Zhat's not fair! You know I can't argue when you do zhat!"

"Which is what I wanted anyway. C'mon elf, don't make me drag you down there." Logan shrugged back into his shirt and offered his hand to Kurt, who only agreed because he knew Logan could and would pull him downstairs by his tail.

* * *

"Logan, what brings you two down here so early?" Hank asked, looking up from the coffee he was brewing.

"Nothing, nothing brought us here," Kurt tried to back out, and was jerked to a halt by a hand closing around his tail. Logan looked at him over his shoulder, daring him to try and 'port away. He sulked and trotted back to stand by Logan's side.

"Yeah, anyway, we're here 'cause Kurt woke up sick, and I was wondering if you could give him a look over?"

"Certainly," Hank set aside his coffee and set his glasses on his nose. "If you'll just sit down," he gestured to one of the beds set up. Kurt hopped up, twisting his tail in his hands.

"Would you relax? Seriously, it's just a check up," Logan sighed.

"And I'm sure it's nothing and zhat you're overreacting," Kurt yelped as the cold stethoscope was pressed to his chest. Hank glanced between them, smiling slightly. He continued his tests, even taking a sample of blood, much to Kurt's displeasure.

"I'll have the results for you later today," he promised, and shooed them out so he could continue getting ready for his day.

* * *

Kurt rubbed at the spot where the needle had gone into his arm; it still stung and he was _not_ happy about it. He kept his stiff posture, even when Logan slid an arm around his waist.

"I guarantee it's just something I ate," he insisted, stopping at the door to his room. He was still very tired, having woken up early to throw up.

"Whether it is or not, Hank will let us know. Until then, why don't you get some sleep while I got classes? You look pretty beat." Logan pressed a light kiss to the corner of Kurt's lips and sent him on his way to catch some more sleep. He returned to his own room to shower and get dress and try to not worry over what could be wrong with his elf.

* * *

Storm caught up with him at lunch time, plunking herself in the vacant seat next to him.

"So I hear Kurt's feeling under the weather," she said by way of greeting. Logan nodded around a mouthful of his sandwich.

"Woke up before I did, throwing up out of the blue," he said, once he'd finished. "So, I asked Hank to check him out. Just in case. He's sorta sore with me for doing it though."

"Better to find out it was all for nothing than to have left him alone and had it be something bad," Storm said wisely.

* * *

In his room, Kurt tossed and turned, his hammock creaking as it swung back and forth. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, wishing it didn't feel quite so off. He rolled over, burrowing his head in his pillow, but try as he might he couldn't sleep. He would never tell Logan, but he was a little bit worried about the outcome of the tests. What if it was something bad?

Groaning in frustration, he pushed himself from his hammock, the blankets tangling around his feet. Hours had passed, Logan would be done teaching, maybe they could go out to the barn until Hank found them.

Storm was at the door when he opened it. She stepped back, surprised to see him. "Hank asked me to come get you. He has the results, and wants you to meet him in the Professor's study. Logan's already there."

"The study?" Kurt swallowed thickly; dread settling in the pit of his stomach. Which incidentally did not do it any favors.

"He seems to think Charles should know as well. It's nothing bad though, because Hank seemed almost giddy at the news. A little perplexed, but giddy. I think he also feels that Charles could explain it more. And before you ask, no, I don't know," she grinned.

"Fantastic," Kurt muttered, trailing after her to the study. Logan looked up when he entered, and patted the seat next to him. Kurt sat down, tucking his knees up and doing his best to remain calm.

"Don't look so frightened. Honestly, there's nothing to worry about," Hank broke the silence, startling them.

"Would you just tell us then, and cut the theatrics? I think we've been kept in suspense long enough," Storm retorted, crossing her arms. Hank gave her a look, but sighed and turned to face Kurt and Logan.

"Kurt, it is my pleasure to inform you that you are pregnant. About a month along actually."

* * *

Kurt slid from his chair in shock, landing hard on the floor. He craned his neck up to see Hank, his eyes wide.

"I'm vhat exactly?"

"I think he just said you're a month pregnant," Logan pulled him back onto his seat, and dusted him off. "But…how? And don't give me the mechanics of it, I know _how_. Just, how was _he_ able to get pregnant?" He may have been starting to ramble, but the news that Kurt was pregnant came as more than a shock.

"It's a rather recent discovery," Charles responded. "It is believed to be a way to assist in keeping the mutant population up, an evolutionary leap if you will." He looked at Kurt, "In fact you are among the first to be found to have this ability. The child will be born a mutant, although it is far too early and too new a discovery to be able to tell if they will take after one or both parents or have an ability entirely unique to it."

Kurt nodded slowly. "Ok. So…I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby? Logan and I are going to be parents?"

"That is what the tests say. It would also explain why you were sick in the morning, and well, the increased hormones and everything explain why…'' Hank mumbled. He was a doctor after all; he noticed these things, things like how Logan and Kurt were often holed up in their room. That did not mean he wanted to discuss it with them. "Anyway, I'd say congratulations are in order."

Kurt was looking down at his still flat stomach, in awe that there was a baby in there. He nudged Logan, who was staring at his arms, caught in his own thoughts. He'd ceased listening when he'd heard that the baby could take after him, mutation wise. The healing wouldn't be a problem, but what if whatever gave him the claws was passed on? He didn't want that.

"Logan?" Kurt tapped him on the shoulder. "Aren't you happy?"

"Of course! No, sorry, I was just…it's a shock. I am happy though," Logan gave him a reassuring grin and slid his arm around his shoulders. Comforted, Kurt leaned back into the grip. His arms wrapped around his stomach, wondering when he'd start to feel it kicking. Storm almost at once started to talk baby names and nurseries and toys and this and that while Logan resisted the urge to cover his ears and hum to himself.

* * *

Fortunately, he was saved by Kitty popping through the wall, asking Storm about homework.

"Oh! Sorry," she fumbled through the wall, a blush tinting her cheeks. She looked at them all in turn. "What're you all doing in here?"

Hank and Storm looked at Kurt and Logan, leaving it up to them if they told her. Kurt in turn looked at Logan, shrugging. He didn't have a problem with it, as long as Logan didn't.

"Fine." Logan met the girl's gaze. "Kurt's a month pregnant."

"He is? Really? Oh how cute!" Kitty squealed.

"Yeah, yeah, it's adorable. But let us tell the other kids in our home time alright?" Logan asked.

"Suuuuurrre," Kitty answered. She smirked deviously, and was out the wall before Logan had a chance to stop her. They could hear her running down the hall, chanting in a sing-song voice "Logan knocked up Kurt! Logan knocked up Kurt! Logan and Kurt sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"It was bound to come out sooner or later," Storm said consolingly.

"Yes. Especially when my belly got bigger. That wouldn't go unnoticed."

"Still woulda been nice if she listened for once," Logan growled. He got to his feet, stretching his arms above his head. He glanced over at Kurt. "Ready to go elf?"

"Ja. I'm quite hungry though," Kurt batted his eyelashes at Logan. "Vould you pretty please make me some waffles?"

"Do you care if I just pop some frozen ones in the toaster?"

"Nein."

"Well thank god for that," Logan muttered, leading Kurt from the study to the kitchen.

* * *

"It would seem he's already having those strange cravings that I've heard about," Hank commented.

"Yeah, poor Logan," Storm chuckled. "I don't envy him right now."

"We are going to help them, aren't we?"

"Of course," Charles answered. "Their situation is still so new, not much is known. Measures must be taken to ensure the safety of both the unborn child and Kurt. I plan to do more research."

"We also have to make sure Logan doesn't go absolutely insane while adjusting to fatherhood," Storm added.

"Well, yes, that too."

* * *

In the kitchen, Kurt had demolished the entire box of frozen waffles, a box of jelly filled donuts, and was currently searching the fridge in search of oranges or peaches, whichever he found first. His tail wagged happily as he instead found a large slice of watermelon.

"Do you mind?" he held it out to Logan, who sliced it into cubes for him.

Logan watched him popping the pieces into his mouth, blissfully oblivious to anything else. He dried his claws and as he set the towel on the rack by the sink, he noted how Kurt had one hand on his stomach, and kept glancing at it contentedly. Maybe it wouldn't be all that bad.

"More please," Kurt held out his plate.

Though the cravings he could do without.

_A/N: who saw that coming? The whole 'it's Kurt who's pregnant' thing? Anyone? Also, a bit of a heads up, that baby will come to play a pretty big role later on, after it's born. That's all I'll say on the matter. For now, enjoy the next few chapters detailing the highlights of the pregnancy and such. And of course, let me know what you think, pretty please with sugar on top?_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I know it's been a while since I last updated, but this is only my second mpreg fic (another character played by Alan Cumming, oddly enough) so I'm just trying to work it out. I'm also having some issues on another fic, but I've got them squared away so here I am now. On with the show._

_Oh, almost forgot, a friend of mine asked me to do a bit of promoting of the forum they created for fan works, mainly fiction. It's at , so…I guess check it out. Ok. __**Now**__, on with the show._

Logan's art class was surprisingly quiet, each student occupied at their easel or pottery wheel. There'd been less and less questions about Kurt's surprise pregnancy as the week since Kitty unceremoniously announced it went on, until there hadn't been any at all during this class. It was refreshing, to say the least.

The father-to-be had his feet propped on his desk, his sketchbook on his lap and a stick of charcoal in hand as he tried to remember just how Kurt had looked that morning. He'd been curled on the bed, leaning against the headboard with his knees propped up, looking fondly down at his belly, which was just starting to round out the tiniest bit.

Slowly, Logan started to sketch from memory, taking care not to smudge it. He'd been working on improving his drawing skills, and had to admit he was getting better. Just before the bell rang, as the kids were putting away their supplies, he declared himself finished, and held the sketchbook back to get a good look. Not bad, not bad at all. The students filed out, chattering noisily as they went to lunch. Logan waited, counting down the seconds.

5…4…3…2…1…_Bamf_!

* * *

The familiar pop of imploding air and the faint smell of brimstone preceded Kurt's arrival in the classroom. Unfortunately, he misjudged his landing, and slid backwards across the desk to land on the floor. He gripped the edge of the desk and pulled himself to his feet, grinning sheepishly at Logan.

"Gutentag liebchen. Ready for lunch?"

Logan sighed, shaking his head. "Y'know, I seem to recall Hank, 'Ro and Chuck telling you to take it easy. As in keeping the 'porting and circus act to a minimum."

"You vould have better luck asking me to stop breathing Logan, and you know it. Besides, the teleporting hides that I'm starting to waddle when I walk," Kurt answered flippantly, heaving himself to sit on the desk. His gaze fell on the open sketchbook the same time Logan's did, but even pregnant he was still quicker, and snatched it up.

"(1)Dieses ist sehr gut, liebchen," he said. "Can I hang it by the other one in our room?"

"I guess. It's just a rough sketch," Logan replied, trying not to sound too pleased with himself. He carefully pulled the page from the book and handed it to Kurt, who was gone and back within moments.

"Ja, but it is a very good sketch. I love it. Now, lunch? I'm starving."

"When aren't you?" Logan muttered under his breath.

"Vhen I'm not eating for two. At least, I think it's just me and one baby." Kurt grabbed at Logan's arm. "Vhat if it's twins? Or triplets?" His amber eyes were blown wide, and his tail lashed frantically behind him.

"Elf, would you relax? I think if you were having twins, or triplets, you'd be a lot bigger even now. And even if you are, it's nothing we can't handle. We got a whole school full of babysitters to help out. So chill." Logan eased his arm from Kurt's grip and slid it around him, pulling him in close. "It's only been a month, so far seems to me like you're doing fine."

Kurt leaned into him, gradually easing into his grip; even his tail ceased its restless twitching. "You really think I'm doing fine?"

"Well, considering we don't have much to compare to, I'd say yeah." Logan shrugged. "Not exactly like this sort of thing happens every day. Didn't Chuck say we were pretty much the first? Woulda been nice if someone had told us it was a possibility."

"You think so?" There was suddenly a faint edge to Kurt's voice, and an underlying hurt tone. Logan realized quickly how that had sounded, and mentally kicked himself.

"I don't mean I ain't happy about having a kid. Honest, I am happy. But, damn we didn't even get to talk about it," he explained hastily. He gave Kurt a reassuring squeeze. "That's all."

* * *

By now, they had reached the table, and Logan went into the table to get lunch for them both. Kurt had been favoring triple decker grilled cheese with bacon for the past week, which was what he got and promptly devoured. Kitty gaped at him from across the table, and looked up at Logan.

"Haven't you been feeding him?"

"Yes I've been feeding him. But he's eating for two, he's got an excuse," Logan gestured to Kitty's plate piled high with food, "what's yours?"

"Growth spurt," Kitty retorted, taking a large bite of her peanut butter and jelly. "Anyway," she continued, "have you thought of any names yet? And what about a baby shower, can I plan it?"

Kurt answered "I don't see why not," the same time Logan said "Like hell you can." They looked at each other.

"Vhy not?" Kurt asked. "Someone has to. Are you going to plan it?"

"Fine, but only if Storm's there to supervise and it's not for a few months," Logan growled, knowing a lost cause when he saw it. Kitty smirked at him from over the rim of her glass of milk.

* * *

"She has a point you know. We should think of names. We can't just call it 'the baby'," Kurt said from his hammock.

Logan leaned against the desk, folding his arms across his chest. "I know elf, but don't even know if it's a boy or girl. Can't we just call it Logan Jr.?"

Kurt stared at him, one indigo eyebrow arched.

"Kurt Jr.?"

"And vhat do you suggest, liebchen, if it's a girl? Logana? Kurtina?"

"They've got an interesting, exotic sound to them."

"I am beginning to understand vhy they've called you Canuklehead. Can't you come up with something a little more original?" Kurt inquired.

"Well what do you got then?" Logan insisted.

"Vhat do you think of Byron, for a boy? Or perhaps Diesel or Dominic?" Kurt suggested.

"What about a girl?"

"I myself am rather partial to Zooey Anastasia. Vhat do you think?"

"Better than what I came up with," Logan admitted. "So are you happy now? We've got names to think on."

"Ja, I am happy," Kurt hummed softly, sliding his hands down to rest on his belly, leading Logan to believe he meant more than just he was happy they had picked a few names.

"You're really contented about all this, aren't you?" he asked, ambling over to the hammock. Kurt glanced through his lashes at him, a small smile turning up his lips. He nodded.

"Of course I'm content Logan. We, as in you and me, are having a baby of our very own. Why wouldn't I be happy? I love you, and couldn't be happier if I tried at the prospect of starting a family with you. Yes, we have family here, with the mansion, but not like this," Kurt gently pulled Logan's hand down to rest on his belly. "(2)Dieses ist speziell."

Looking down at Kurt, settling in so peacefully to motherhood, as it was, Logan got the urge to ruffle his curls, or something equally ridiculous. He resisted, stuffing his hands in his pockets instead and trying to change the subject. "You wanna go to the barn? I bet you didn't tell that dappled grey the good news."

"His name is Rhys, and you're right, I did not," Kurt clambered down from his hammock, and grasped Logan's hand, making like he was going to teleport.

"I don't think so elf," Logan pulled him back. "C'mon, we'll walk down, I don't care if you waddle." Pouting, Kurt agreed, linking his arm with Logan's as they made their way outside.

* * *

There was a snap to the air, heralding autumn's arrival, as well as a yellow tinge to the leaves. A few were even starting to drop from the branches and form small piles at the base of the trees. Kurt bounded ahead of Logan, kicking up the damp leaves, laughing all the while. He spun around and collapsed into a pile, waiting for Logan to catch up and pull him out.

"Having fun?"

"Ja, although it'd be nice if the world stopped tilting," Kurt answered breathlessly, shaking the twigs from his curls. He took Logan's offered hand and pushed himself to his feet, doing his best not to stumble when his still unstable equilibrium seemed to cause the ground to spin.

By the time the pair was in the barn, Kurt was able to walk a straight line without tripping. Logan told him it was a good thing he wasn't getting tested for sobriety; the way he was falling over himself wouldn't look good.

Rhys looked up excitedly at the sound of their voices, whinnying happily. Kurt scratched behind his ears, murmuring softly to the pony in German. Logically, Logan knew the horse couldn't understand, but the way he calmed and seemed to listen intently to Kurt almost made him think otherwise. Rhys nuzzled Kurt's hand, huffing through his nose and flicking his ears. Kurt chuckled, and gave him one last pat on the head while Logan leaned against the far stall and watched.

* * *

A light drizzle had started in the short time they'd been in there, turning up a mist low to the ground. The trees looked smudged around the edges, like Logan's first attempt at teaching watercolor painting, when the kids sometimes used too much water. Kurt blinked the pearls of rain from his lashes and slipped his hand into Logan's.

"Could I pretty please just 'port us inside? Mein feet are getting cold and wet," he tugged on Logan's hand. "I promise I'll take it easy the rest of the day."

Logan grimaced; he still hated teleporting and would probably never get used to disappearing to some unknown place and reappearing where he wanted to be. So many things could wrong, like ending up trapped in a wall. Kurt even said so. And with a kid on the way, trapped in a wall was not where he wanted to be. It was not a prospect he agreed with. But still, Kurt was starting to almost skip to keep his bare feet dry; a disadvantage to his unusual feet was the lack of available footwear that would fit.

"Fine, go ahead elf. Sooner we get in, sooner you can dry off. Just…make it fast." Logan braced himself for the clench of air around him and the rush of teleportation. Kurt laughed quietly at his lover clenching his eyes shut and holding tight to his hand before whisking them both away to stop safely in the foyer.

Kurt steadied Logan as he shook his head and willed himself to not be green in the face. "Logan?(3) Sind sie gut liebchen?"

"I will be, just gimme a sec." Logan rested his hands on his knees, getting his breath back. Kurt tilted his head down to see him, and grinned impishly.

"I thought I vas supposed to be the one getting susceptible to motion sickness?"

"Don't get cute elf."

"I can't help it. You should know zhat by now Logan," Kurt propped him up, letting out a tiny groan when his back protested. He frowned, rubbing the small of his back with his knuckles; that had never happened before. But, he supposed it was to be expected with the weight gradually being added to his belly. Didn't mean he had to like it though.

Of course, Logan heard the groan and saw the frown turning down the corners of Kurt's lips. Without a word, he moved Kurt's hand out of the way and kneaded the flesh at the small of his back, rolling his knuckles over until Kurt was practically purring and his tail was climbing Logan's leg.

"Bedroom? Backrub?" Logan murmured into Kurt's pointed ear.

"Mmmm…ja," Kurt answered almost drowsily. He followed Logan up the stairs and to their room, shucking off his shirt and tossing it into the dirty laundry basket. He rolled onto the bed, folding his arms under his chin and waiting while Logan clattered around in the bathroom for the small jar of body lotion.

* * *

The bed creaked under their combined weight as Logan knelt on the mattress between Kurt's knees. The lotion was cold, but warmed quickly as he rubbed it into the elf's shoulder blades and lower. It smelled like a gingerbread house, and left Kurt longing for Christmas, when they could make a gingerbread Xavier's mansion, and perhaps gingerbread versions of themselves. Maybe he'd make one of the baby; and then next year they'd have the baby's first Christmas with their whole family.

"Logan?"

"Hmm?" Logan paused in his massaging.

"I vas thinking."

"'Bout what elf?"

"Vhat do you think of turning my room into a nursery? Seeing as I sleep here every night, we might as well. Just redecorate it a bit."

"We can work on it. Whatever you want Kurt." He resumed digging his thumbs into the tired muscles in Kurt's back, working down until he reached the base of his tail. Grinning wickedly, he pressed in, knowing it would make Kurt shiver. He was not disappointed when he was nearly bucked from the bed and Kurt turned a sleepy half glare on him. "Never get tired of that," Logan laughed.

"Just as I never tire of this," Kurt traced his fingers through Logan's dark hair, coming to a stop just behind his ear. He dug his blunt nails in and scratched, smirking when Logan arched into the touch, a low rumble reverberating through his chest as his eyes slid closed. It was a growl, yes, but a pleased sounding one. Kurt smiled and gently pressed his lips to Logan's.

Logan snapped his eyes open, and realized what he'd done. He batted Kurt's hand away, scowling at the innocence he so easily feigned. "You were nearly purring liebchen. I have never known (4)vielfrass to purr." His look softened, and he climbed into Logan's lap, curling his arms around him. "(5)Ich liebe dich, mien vielfrass."

"Yeah, love you too elf."

_A/N: so, bit shorter, but there really wasn't much happening in this chapter, just showing how Kurt and Logan are adjusting to the whole pregnancy thing. Sorry about that. However, in the next one, I'm bringing back a few old characters. So, look for them in the near future. In the mean time, some translations. Whoo!_

(1)This is very good

(2)This is special

(3)Are you alright?

(4)Wolverine

(5)I love you, my wolverine


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Not too much to say here, other than I'm bringing in old characters now and the first bit of this chapter is in another POV. I won't say who, just read and find out._

He tugged on his jeans, struggling not to trip, fall, and wake the man sleeping on the sagging bed with his mouth gaping widely.

The worn, filthy pants settled on his now thin hips, belted tight to ensure they wouldn't fall. Automatically, he patted the bulge at his hip, checking once more that the wad of cash, nicked from the pants of his companion for that evening, was still there. Reassured that it was, he bent and tugged on his tatty sneakers and went for the door.

He paused by the exit, and looked back on the man. He'd had an easy smile and nice demeanor about it, buying him a soda and sandwich before going back to his place. His hair was a medium brown, and his eyes a pretty shade of blue. He could almost pretend it was him, though the body type was all wrong, and the voice, and the eyes weren't the same shade.

* * *

He snorted at himself; he was such a fucking cliché. Like something out of a brainless teen romance novel. And then you took into account what they both were…well that just made it all the more ridiculous. The writers for daytime soap operas couldn't have penned a better story.

They'd been the most unlikely best friends. Nothing more than friends, but hey, he was cool with that. At least he had a friend in that place that he could count on to always have his back, they didn't have to be bed buddies along with it. Although there were days, as they got older and those damnable hormones kicked in, that sharing a room got hard. But other than that, it was pretty much everything he could ever ask for; couldn't find one without the other most days. Then, of course, it all went to hell in a hand basket. Then _she_ showed up.

She was just so god damned cute, with her accent and her pitiable condition. And she just attached herself to him. No longer did they hang out in the woods, leaning against the largest tree and just talking. Instead of ordering pizza and movies in their room, he took study dates with her. It was nauseating. And all the while, jealousy churned in his stomach, curdling every good feeling he'd ever had in regards to _him _into a fierce venomous hatred.

He rolled his eyes; look where that had gotten him. Nowadays, his hatred had cooled, and he couldn't help but miss his friend. Even if said friend was responsible, in part, for his current predicament.

* * *

Just before Alcatraz had gone all pear shaped, he had gotten his ass out of there, coming to after a wicked blow to the head in the nick of time. Since then, he hadn't left, finding himself rather at home in the big city. He stole what he needed at first, and then found there were people who would buy him things in exchange for certain favors. Usually it was guys, though sometimes a few ladies were bold enough to ask his services. He didn't care, he was getting fed and he learned right quick how to tell the ones to avoid from the ones who could be trusted. It wasn't a glamorous life, and he had gotten thin and his clothes needed replacing and he got lonely some nights, but it was a living.

Sighing heavily, he left, pulling the door closed and wrapping his arms around himself. It was getting into fall, and there was a bite to the air when the wind blew off the water just right. He wished for a jacket, or a warm bed, but wishing got him nowhere. Shrugging off his melancholy, he set a course for his favorite dingy drive, where he could score a stiff drink despite being just shy of the legal age. The bar tender knew him, and knew of his situation, and took pity on him. Normally, he resented anyone pitying him, but in this case, he made an exception.

He slid onto his stool, ordered his usual, and picked listlessly at the bowl of peanuts in front of him. He wondered with a vague sort of interest where he'd sleep that night, and where he'd go in the morning. His drink came sliding down the bar top towards him, and with expert precision, he caught it and downed half of it.

* * *

"Well well, looks like the god's an insect now," a sultry voice purred in his ear.

Slopping the remaining half of his drink down his shirt, he turned in his seat to gape at the blonde bombshell in a tight blue dress that was smirking at him. She met his gaze, and for a second, her eyes gleamed yellow.

"Mystique?!"

"Hello Pyro."

* * *

By October, Kurt's belly was starting to swell noticeably, aided by all the Halloween candy that Storm was continuously stocking up on in preparation for the party she was planning. She expected them all to dress up for it, including Logan and Kurt. Kurt adored his pirate costume, complete with an imitation sword. Logan on the other hand, failed to see the humor in dressing as Freddy Krueger.

On a roll with humor at Logan's expense, Storm also bought him a "What to expect when you're expecting book". At first, he had rolled his eyes in dismissal. And then he saw that she'd marked the chapters she thought would be useful, and he figured maybe it was worth a look. Which was what he was doing at the dining table with Kurt, Storm, Kitty, Angel, and surprisingly, Bobby.

Storm was simultaneously coating apples in caramel while helping Kitty plan Kurt's baby shower. She also kept an eye on Kurt, who was finishing his fifth candy apple and had his sixth clutch in his tail. It was a known fact that he had a sweet tooth, and she didn't trust him to resist the urge to dip his fingers in the vat of hot caramel.

Kitty had sheaves of paper spread out in front of her, color coded to detail the snacks, party favors, decorations, and presents they needed for the shower. Angel and Bobby were helping her organize while Storm offered ideas. Bobby's offering to assist in the matter had come as a mild shock given that no one had seen much of him since Rogue left. But as he sat and rifled through the charts, it was as though he had a new air of maturity and confidence; evidently, he had decided it was high time to stop sulking and grow up.

Logan kept watch over the students and Kurt while he perused the chapters Storm had marked. She had even gone so far as to highlight this or that phrase, and added her own notes. Logan thought he recognized Hank's writing as well.

* * *

So, cravings. Oh yeah, Kurt had those. He fondly recalled the look on his elf's face when he'd been found early in the morning a week ago, slumped over the counter with the jar of orange colored frosting held protectively to his chest. He had looked like the proverbial kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar when he awoke, complete with frosting smeared on his face. Despite finding the whole thing to be cute, Storm had not been happy, as she had been planning on using that frosting to decorate cupcakes.

Logan checked morning sickness off his mental list of typical symptoms for pregnancy that Kurt had. Although, truth be told it wasn't all that bad. In the past couple of weeks, it had been happening less and less. Which both of them appreciated.

Let's see, another…mood swings? Logan looked over at Kurt who was furtively glancing at Storm. Seeing her back was turned and the three students were engaged in their planning, he gleefully stuck his fingers in the caramel, licking the sticky sweet mess off with relish. There was no way he'd be having mood swings. His elf was sweet, and wouldn't hurt a fly. To imagine him spitting like an angry cat was like trying to imagine Kitty not being exasperating. It just didn't work.

* * *

"I saw that Kurt," he said quietly, startling Kurt from licking the last clinging bits of caramel from his hand. Kurt ducked his head sheepishly, and gave the back of his hand one last lick. He plucked his remaining candy apple from his tale and took an enormous bite, juice dribbling down his chin.

"Maybe you ought to slow down eatin' those. That's what, your sixth?"

Kurt stopped eating, his amber eyes narrowing on Logan. "And just vhat is zhat supposed to mean Logan?"

Everyone in the room paused, looking slightly alarmed at the harsh tone Kurt had taken. Storm, in the middle of scooping caramel onto an apple, was oblivious to the caramel sliding off the ladle and onto the floor. Logan's jaw dropped, and he back pedaled, visibly thrown.

"I didn't mean anything, just saying that you've had like, six of those a day and I thought we were making'em for the party. Maybe you should cut back a little."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Kurt demanded, seemingly forgetting about his candy apple.

"What? No! Of course not," Logan assured him, looking to Storm for help. She shrugged, eyes wide. She didn't know what to do either.

"You are, aren't you? You think I'm fat now! Vell it's your fault Logan, for getting me pregnant in ze first place! And you don't let me do anything but eat now either! And zhen you have the nerve to call me fat!" Kurt glared daggers at him.

"No, darlin' that's not what I'm saying, none of us-'' Logan started hastily, but Kurt was gone, taking his candy apple with him. Logan groaned, dropping his head onto his arms on the table.

Mood swings; check.

* * *

"So how come you found me?" Pyro, also known as Johnny asked, once he'd finished wolfing down the tacos Mystique had bought him.

She went quiet for a minute, as though she herself wasn't certain. "I suppose it's because you looked back at me, after I'd received the cure, like you didn't agree with it."

"I didn't really. After he left you, this chick Callisto took your place and I didn't like her. Don't think she liked me much either," Johnny said thoughtfully.

"But you liked me?" Mystique smirked at him, and the fact that he actually flushed.

"Well, you'd never treated me badly," he mumbled. She chuckled softly, before asking how he'd come to be in his current state of affairs.

"I just wound up here really. Took a hit to the head on Alcatraz, but I came to in time to get outta there. Didn't see the point in going back, so I stuck around here, and did anything to survive. It's not much, but it's a living," the boy shrugged, his hands jittering on the sticky table in the far corner of the Taco Bell. Seeing Mystique again had stirred up all the shit he'd been thinking about when leaving his companion for the night's house, all the things he'd gone to the bar to forget. Now that it was back in the forefront of his thoughts, he longed for his lighter, and the calm that came from flicking it open and close.

"I think it's about time to go back now," Mystique interrupted his thoughts.

"Why?"

"Neither of us have any place to go, and they can offer that. They're all about second chances and all that. Besides, I have information for Xavier, and…someone else that I know is there," she finished evasively. Johnny frowned, then shrugged again, nodding.

"Sure, alright."

* * *

Tracking Kurt wasn't a problem. Even in a snit, he was predictable in that there were only three places he'd go. The attic, the barn, or his room was his safe havens, and this time he chose his room. No, the problem was getting him to open up and let Logan in.

"Kurt…c'mon, let me in." Logan couldn't believe he was pleading like this. But he did feel bad about it, even if it wasn't totally his fault.

"Nein. You think I'm fat," came Kurt's muffled voice.

"Darlin', no one thinks you're fat. You've just got a bit of a belly now, and it's 'cause of our baby. You're not fat," Logan called through the door.

"I'm not?"

"Of course not. You're adorable, but you're not fat. Can I come in now?" The door swung open to admit Logan, and Kurt once more settled himself in his hammock. He looked exceedingly shamefaced now that he had calmed, and though it wasn't visible, his face was burning with an intense blush.

"Ich bin traurig," he mumbled, his voice soft.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Logan told him, sitting cross legged on the floor. "I was reading the book Storm gave me and that was actually on the normal side. You're hormonal as hell, and according to the book, that makes you touchy. So even if you usually wouldn't snap, well," he gestured to Kurt's protruding stomach. "I think you're obligated to one outburst. No one, least of all me, is gonna begrudge you that."

Kurt sniffled, and his lower lip started to tremble. Logan had time to think _Oh_ _Damn_ before Kurt let out a wail and started to cry. He worked himself to the state where he no longer spoke English, but babbled in German almost too fast for Logan to follow. He caught the gist around the crying: Logan and the others were so forgiving, and he had been horrible, and did nothing to help and left candy apple sticks in the bed, and he was so very, very sorry.

* * *

Kitty, having followed to make sure they got on ok, jumped back at the crying. She stuck her head through the door and blinked in surprise at finding Logan with a lapful of teary, sniffing Kurt. Slowly, shaking her head, she backed away and returned downstairs to declare that Kurt was having a mini episode, but Logan had it under control.

* * *

Logan rubbed endless circles against Kurt's back, easing the tension from his sore muscles until he all but melted into a puddle of contented blue goo. Kurt nuzzled against Logan's neck, rubbing his cheek against the perpetual stubble and breathing in the scent of him; cigars, motor oil, leather, and under that something that brought to mind snow and ice and cold and pine trees. He as good as purred in Logan's lap.

"Better now?"

"Ja."

"No more crying?"

"Nein. No more crying."

"What about no more mood swings?" Logan asked hopefully. Kurt gave him a look, managing to convey how ridiculous he thought that request to be, despite his eyes being puffy from tears. "Yeah, didn't think so. How about a nice, hot soak in the tub then?" Logan proposed. Months of living with Kurt had taught him that the elf couldn't resist a hot bubble bath, particularly when he wasn't feeling his best.

"You know, you can't solve everything with a bubble bath liebchen." Kurt titled back his head to give Logan a peck on the lips. "But it doesn't hurt." He 'ported into the bathroom in Logan's room, leaving his clothes in a pile in Logan's lap. At once, the tap started, and Logan could hear Kurt humming to himself as he poured in the bubble bath. He toed off his boots, and shucked off his shirt, unbuckling his belt as he joined Kurt in the bathroom down the hall.

* * *

The tub was full when he walked in, the foam almost overflowing over the porcelain sides. Kurt's tail hung over the side, and only the tips of his ears and his damp curls were visible.

"Got enough bubbles?" Logan chuckled, sliding his belt out of the loops.

"No such thing as too much bubbles Logan."

"Yeah, well, could you budge over and clear some of the? Hard enough trying to get in without being able to see." Logan tentatively stepped into the water, sliding down behind Kurt. It had taken a lot of persuading and use of the kicked puppy look for Kurt to convince Logan that he could enjoy a bubble bath and still retain his image as the tough as nails, motorcycle riding Wolverine. Since then he had taken to suggesting them almost once a week. But not only did it really make him feel relaxed, but he could tell Logan did as well, and it was something just for them.

* * *

Kurt leaned back against Logan's chest, a small contented sigh slipping past his lips. Logan's arm snaked around to rest on his belly, splaying his hand across it.

"Still haven't quite wrapped my head around it, y'know?" he murmured. "We're gonna be parents. I never thought of myself as the familial type. I don't even remember my own family, if I had one or not."

"You've got one here now. We both do. I never knew my biological parents, the circus was my family, and now, I've got you, and Storm, and the children, and our own baby. And if I may say so liebchen, I think you will make an excellent father."

"If you say so. You've already got the maternal thing down," Logan reached back for the shampoo, squirting a dollop into his hand and scrubbing it through Kurt's curls. Kurt glanced back at him, looking mildly affronted. "Ah, don't give me that look. You've got more maternal instinct in the tip of your tail than I do in my whole body. You and Storm are like the mother hens of this mansion. And it's a good thing; keeps the kids in line."

"Vell, you're the biggest kid of all of them," Kurt retorted.

"Yeah?" Logan nipped the point of Kurt's ear, making him squirm. His hand slipped lower, wrapping around Kurt's half hard cock, stroking almost leisurely. Kurt gasped and dropped deeper into the water, coming up coughing and spewing bubbles from his lips.

"Ja," he said, voice breathy, "you are."

"But you like it," Logan growled into his ear. Kurt nodded weakly, turning his head to catch Logan's lips with his own. He dug his fingers into his dark hair; the other grasping the side of the tub as Logan increased his pace, rolling his hips against him. Kurt's tail wrapped around Logan's back, pulling him in closer and urging him faster while Logan laced his hand with Kurt's on the tub's edge. Kurt pulled back from the kiss with a pant.

"Logan, liebchen, I can't…I…" his words dissolved into needy, keening moans as his muscles all clenched simultaneously and he came, spurting on Logan's hand and his own chest. He felt Logan come a second later against his back, a low groan drawn from his throat. Logan flopped back against the back of the tub, his breath hitching as he pulled Kurt towards him.

* * *

"I find it curious that you got off on me talking about you being a large kid," Kurt commented softly, the teasing tone in his voice still evident.

"I find it curious you're still talking," Logan countered, a laugh rumbling in his chest under Kurt's ear. Kurt snickered, lethargically easing his tail around to un-stopper the tub and start it draining.

When all but a few mounds of bubbles remained, Logan stood, lifting Kurt with him and pulling a towel around them both. After a quick dry, he set Kurt down on the bed, tossed the towel on a chair and curled up behind him.

"Is the door locked?"

"Probably not."

"But…what if Storm needs us?"

"She can knock."

"Logan, you know as well as I do that she doesn't."

Logan sighed, and jerked a few of the sheets over them both, making almost a nest. "There. You're modesty protected now?"

"Ja. Danke liebchen," Kurt wiggled back into Logan, pulling his arms around him and pressing his hands once more onto his belly. And, warm, comfortable, and sated, he drifted to sleep. Logan smiled a little down at him in fondness. He skimmed his hand up Kurt's arm, running his thumb over the smooth scar from where he'd taken a bullet from the president's security. It had faded, along with the circular one on the back of his neck, for which Logan was thankful. The last thing he needed to be reminded of when he was so happy was how he'd been used. Lightly, he pressed his lips to Kurt's temple before tugging him a bit closer and letting himself catch a few z's.

Even in his sleep, Logan still kept one hand protectively over Kurt's belly.

_A/N: so, bringing back some characters. I'll keep doing that here and there. I'm working up to a big plot here, and the characters I bring back will play a semi big role. It can't all be cute bits with Logan and Kurt having a baby. Sorry. Anyways, r&r maybe?_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: well, here we are with chapter five. I would like to point out now that pretty soon I think my updates are going to drop off. I start college soon, and I'm looking for a job, so I likely won't be able to type as often. I will as much as I can though. Anyway, enjoy._

"We're staying here tonight? Seriously?" Johnny asked skeptically, gesturing to the decrepit old church.

"Seriously," Mystique responded, walking up to the front door.

"Why'd we even come to Boston anyway? I thought we were going back to New York."

"I have my reasons. Now either get your bag and make yourself comfortable, or find your own way to New York," Mystique answered shortly, without sparing him a backward glance. She shoved open the door and disappeared into the shadows.

Johnny glared after her, but nonetheless heaved himself from where he leaned against their 'borrowed' car and grabbed his backpack. Mystique had deigned to buy him a few changes of clothes and a sweatshirt. She had not, however, bought him a lighter, despite his pleading.

* * *

The interior of the church was no better than the outside; musty smelling and filled with candles. The beams above creaked with each gust of wind; one of them even looked like it had been struck by lightning. Johnny strolled down the aisle, craning his neck to see it all. As he got closer towards the alter, he noted in surprise at how well maintained the place seemed, almost like someone had been living there.

"Mystique?"

"Upstairs. Make yourself comfortable in one of the pews and help yourself to something to eat," she called down. He rolled his eyes and did as she suggested. He propped his backpack against the side of a pew and stretched out, pulling a sweatshirt over himself. He was hungry, but had eaten enough bags of trail mix to last him a life time. He couldn't wait until they finally reached the school and he got three square meals a day. Johnny fell asleep dreaming about stacks of pancakes and hamburgers and thick, juicy steaks.

When he awoke, Mystique was gone.

All she had left him was a small bundle of cash, and a note explaining she had somewhere else to go, and she would meet up with him eventually at the school.

* * *

Kurt grimaced as he looked at himself in the mirror. His red and white striped shirt had clearly not been made with pregnant bellies in mind. No matter how much he pulled it down, it rode up and bunched. And his patched, frayed, brown pants were slipping down, held up only by his tail. At least the faded red bandana had stayed around his head.

Logan wasn't having much luck either. It wasn't that his costume didn't fit; he just felt he looked ridiculous. The baggy dark green and red striped sweatshirt was incredibly itchy as well. Fortunately he had managed to talk Storm out of insisting on the black pants and was able to wear his own jeans. He jerked the dark brown hat onto his head, glaring at his reflection.

"Vould it help if I said you make a fine Freddy Krueger?" Kurt leaned against Logan, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"It doesn't make the costume look any better," Logan growled.

Kurt smirked slightly, sliding his hand down Logan's back. "Vhat if I said I love vhat those jeans do for your backside?"

Logan groaned, wanting nothing more than to oblige Kurt. But Storm would likely come looking for them, and if she caught them in flagrante delicto she'd turn him into a crispy critter for sure. "Darlin' I would love to learn just how much you love these jeans, but we've gotta get to the party downstairs. How about you save it for later?"

He could feel Kurt sulking, the way his shoulders dropped, along with his tail, and the musky smell of his desire dissipated almost immediately. Logan sighed, slipping on the glove with the plastic knives attached. Kurt listlessly slid his plastic sword into the sheath and tied it to his pants.

"I am sorry Kurt," he said.

"It's not your fault. You're right. Storm would not like it if we were late when she has put so much effort into this and my baby shower next month," Kurt answered, wrapping his arm around Logan.

"Plus, just think of the candy that's waiting downstairs," Logan wheedled consolingly.

"And candy apples. And apple cider, and brownies," Kurt sighed dreamily.

* * *

Logan shook his head, grinning. They strolled leisurely downstairs, where the party was just starting. Gambit greeted them, peering out from under his floppy feathered hat. He was dressed as one of the three musketeers, looking resplendent in his coat embroidered with gold thread.

"Good evening mes amis. You are both looking," he paused, smirking, "good. I love your claws Logan."

"Yeah, yeah, shove it swamp rat," Logan growled, flinching when Kurt elbowed him. Gambit's smirk grew wider.

"Hey! It's Preggo the Pirate!" Kitty came flying up to them, her large multi colored, sparkling wings knocking Gambit's hat off. "Oh, sorry Remy!"

"It is fine, mon minou(1). Or perhaps I should say mon papillon?(2)" His red eyes took in her wings as well as her glittering antennae head band. Kitty flushed, before turning back to Kurt and Logan.

"Love the costumes guys. We were wondering where you were," she waggled her eyebrows, giggling. Logan rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to tear through her wings.

"Your wings are lovely Kitty," Kurt told her.

"Thanks. Come see everyone else," she took his hand, pulling him across the room. Logan glanced at Gambit, who was chuckling, before following.

* * *

The older students were dispersed throughout the Danger Room, which had been set up to resemble a dungeon complete with spider webs, skeletons, bats and rats. They were helping the younger kids play pin the vine on the pumpkin, musical chairs, bobbing for apples, and other Halloween themed games. And they too had dressed up.

Bobby was a werewolf, with faux fur peeking out of his ripped shirt and jeans, and fake fangs in his mouth.

Angel had decided to be a zombie bird, given that there wasn't much he could do with his wings. The fake blood and rotting flesh looked scarily realistic.

Peter had decided to live up to the nickname Logan had given him, and dressed as an overly muscular tin man.

Forge was, unsurprisingly, a robot, making his own costume out of scraps of metal.

Leech, paying homage to what had once almost been his downfall, went as Juggernaut, albeit a small, skinny version of the unstoppable mutant.

Storm and Hank had decided to partner up for their costumes, and were Belle and Beast from _Beauty_ _and_ _the_ _Beast_. Storm was gorgeous in her glittering yellow gown, her hair swept up, and Hank wasn't too bad himself in the gold trimmed blue coat.

"Kurt, you look adorable," Storm grinned at them.

"I'm not supposed to be adorable. I'm a fierce pirate," Kurt grumbled. He looked down at his costume. He had thought he looked fearsome. "Maybe I need an eye patch."

"Then you'd just be an adorable, half blind pirate darlin'," Logan said from behind him. Kurt poked him with his plastic sword. Logan wisely didn't mention that just a week or so ago Kurt had been begging to be told he was adorable and not fat.

* * *

The full moon rose steadily in the sky, looking huge in the sky and faintly orange.

Kurt naturally couldn't see it from the Danger Room, but nonetheless, he found himself thinking of it, wondering what it would look like from outdoors. Without consciously making the decision, he crept out into the hall, and from there 'ported outside to perch on a tree branch.

The air was still, hardly a breeze shaking the deadened copper leaves that still clung to the tree. There wasn't a cloud in the sky to obscure Kurt's view of the stars and moon, for which he was thankful. It was breathtaking, the stars like gems glittering against the velvet sky.

A cold wind blew up, making Kurt shiver and wrap his arms around himself. He looked down at his belly, wondering when he'd start to feel the baby kicking. "_It's beautiful here, little one. I can't wait for you to see it, to show you this place. I can't wait to meet you, and I know Logan, your father, can't either. Everyone's so excited._" Kurt rubbed his stomach, wishing he'd feel an answering kick.

* * *

"Kurt?"

He looked down and saw Logan glancing up at him. "Hallo."

"'Lo," Logan held out his arms and Kurt dropped into them, cuddling into Logan. "What're you doing out here?"

"Looking at zhe moon. It's beautiful. How'd you find me?" Even in the dark, Kurt could tell Logan was giving him a look, one eyebrow arched. "Ah, yes, you followed my scent. Of course." Kurt went still as Logan sat them down at the base of the tree, holding him as if it was nothing.

"I heard you talking too," Logan mentioned, rubbing Kurt's back.

"Hmm. I wonder if zhe baby will be able to do that? It vould certainly make life inter-'' Kurt let out a muffled sound as Logan clapped a hand over his mouth, motioning for him to be quiet.

"Heard something," he whispered, lifting his head and inhaling deeply. It might've been a raccoon, or a skunk, but better safe than sorry.

* * *

What he smelled was male, and vaguely familiar. It was a combination of cigarette ashes, cheap alcohol, sex, general dirtiness, and oddly enough, candles. Overlaying it was the scent of fear, as if whatever it was had realized it had been caught and was panicking.

Kurt looked on with wide eyes as Logan crouched down, loping stealthily towards the far bushes. Logan's arm snapped in and snatched the back of a t-shirt. He hauled the struggling boy in it out, lifting him to his feet.

"Something tells me you're not here to trick-or-treat," Logan said, his voice pitched low and dangerous.

"Please don't kill me! Seriously, I was just…I was…shit! I just wanted someplace to stay!" the boy pleaded frantically. Logan eyed him, realization dawning as he recognized him.

"Allerdyce? Pyro?"

"Yeah, what's left of him," Johnny sagged in Logan's grip. He looked up as Kurt cautiously made his way over, staying behind Logan.

"Isn't das…?"

"Yeah, it's Pyro. You remember when he split to follow Magneto? I'm taking him to Chuck."

"Chuck? You mean the Professor? But he's dead!" Johnny protested, struggling to keep up with Logan's long strides as well as keep a grip on his back pack.

"Not as dead as you vould like to think," Kurt retorted, following beside Logan. "I'll warn them?"

"Yeah, just be careful elf," Logan advised.

"Aren't I always liebchen?" Kurt flashed him a warm smile before 'porting into the Mansion.

Logan glanced down at the boy dangling in his grasp, who was smirking. His smirk faltered at the look on his captor's face, and he let himself be dragged inside. He was dumped unceremoniously in a chair in the Professor's study, and Logan went to stand by Kurt and make sure he hadn't strained himself by teleporting.

"Mr. Allerdyce, could you please explain what you were doing in the bushes in the garden?"

* * *

The voice was the same as he remembered, but the body, the face, they were different. But the look in the eyes; that was the same, that patience, tolerance, general acceptance was the same. Johnny was well beyond shocked by that point; from Mystique's abandonment to hitchhiking back to New York to being caught suddenly…his nerves were worn thin. So it was that he blurted out his entire story. Everything beginning with his escaping Alcatraz to how he'd scraped by to Mystique finding him and leading him along right up until she'd left him at that church in Boston.

"He telling the truth Chuck?" Logan demanded.

Charles gently prodded into Johnny's mind, finding it a jumbled frightened mess. But he was in fact telling the truth. There was also more he hadn't told them; the exact details of what he'd done to survive, but the rest didn't need to know that. Charles withdrew, obviously distressed about the boy's mental state.

"He is telling the truth," he answered softly. He turned to face the boy. "You are looking for a place to stay?"

"Yeah," Johnny replied despondently. "Mystique talked me into it. I've got nowhere else to go, figured you guys at least would take me in."

"You are welcome to stay. You're old bed is still available, if you wish to stay there. When you are feeling up to it, you will be expected to restart classes."

"Shouldn't you tell the kid about his roomie coming back?" Logan asked.

"Ah yes. Kurt, if you could fetch Mr. Drake?"

Kurt nodded and bounded out the door, looking only a little awkward on all fours with his belly hanging low. He returned a few moments later, Bobby in tow. Johnny arched an eyebrow at the other boy's costume, unable to resist snorting.

"What's he doing here?"

"He needs a place to stay, and has asked if he could return here. Do you have any objection to him moving back into your room?" the Professor asked.

Bobby glared at Johnny a moment longer, before letting his shoulders droop. "Yeah, fine," he sighed. Johnny rolled his eyes; Bobby always had, and always would be a push-over. The Professor dismissed them, and the two boys left, trailed by the adults.

* * *

Johnny kept pace with Bobby down the hall, his hands stuffed into his pockets. Bobby kept silent, peeling off the faux fur as he walked to what had only a short while ago been _his_ room. He dumped some sheets and a pillow on the mattress and turned his back on the other boy, changing into his pajamas.

Never one to abide by silences, awkward or otherwise, Johnny decided to break it before his head exploded from the tension.

"So…are Logan and that blue guy together or what?"

Bobby glowered over his shoulder at Johnny, pulling his pants on. "Seriously? That's what you chose to open with?"

"Well what the hell am I supposed to say? Hey Bobby-boy, thanks for kicking the shit outta me on Alcatraz. That was fun. I had a fan-fucking-tastic time selling myself for food." Johnny spat, looking daggers at the other teen. He couldn't help the small spurt of satisfaction when Bobby flinched and looked away.

"Maybe not in so many words," Bobby mumbled. "But you could tell me why you came back."

Johnny glanced over as he tugged off his shirt. "Not happy to see me popsicle?" He gave Bobby a lopsided grin. "I came back 'cause there's nothing for me there. I was gonna die there, it was only a matter of when and how. Mystique talked me into coming here. Dunno where she went; she left me in some church in Boston. Hitchhiked my way here." He sat down gingerly on the bed, wincing as jolts of pain lanced through his legs and up his back.

"You ok?" Bobby asked.

"Do I look or sound ok?" Johnny gasped.

"No you look like something the cat hacked up," the blue eyed boy sighed. "Turn over, let me look."

Johnny shot him a look, but rolled onto his stomach, showing the bruises that marred his back, shoulders and arms. They trailed down below the waistband of his jeans, and Bobby could imagine they went down his legs as well. Some of them were faded to an almost lilac color; others were a sickly yellow green, and still others were a violent dark purple. His ribs were protruding, as well as the knobs of his spine.

"Were you hit by a bus? Man, Johnny, these don't look good."

"Yeah well, you know what they say, to some guys 'no' means 'yes' and 'get lost' is 'take me I'm yours'. Also, they don't appreciate the insinuation that they're less than well equipped."

"You should go down to the infirmary," Bobby suggested.

"Fuck no. You think I want everybody knowin' about these? Nah, it's fine."

Bobby bit his lip, wondering why on earth he was even considering offering. But…they _had_ been best friends once. "You want me to ice them, if you won't go to the infirimary?"

"Won't your girlfriend get jealous?" Johnny teased.

"She's gone. She got the cure, but it wasn't permanent. She couldn't deal with the fact that she had her powers back, or that she almost accidentally killed me when they did. She's in Alaska."

The pyrokinetic boy kept his thoughts on that to himself, choosing instead to motion for Bobby to go ahead and ice his bruises. At once, a thin sheet of ice slid over Johnny's back, soothing the bruises and scrapes. Johnny sighed, delighted in the lack of pain despite being so cold and wet as the ice melted.

"You never answered me," he added. "What's up with Logan and that other guy?"

"They're together, and going to have a baby soon. I'm helping Kitty plan a baby shower actually, for a little before Thanksgiving."

"But, um, isn't he…"

"Yeah, it's a new thing for mutants. I don't know that much about it other than it's supposed to keep the mutant population up. An evolutionary thing."

"Damn. I missed out didn't I?"

"That's what happens when you go to the bad side Johnny."

"From my point of view popsicle, they were the good guys."

"And now?"

"Now, I'm just looking out for me. No real sides, just me."

"Sounds lonely to me," Bobby mumbled.

"Didn't ask you though, did I?" Johnny replied, not unkindly. He rolled onto his side, pulling a sheet over himself. "I'm better just looking out for myself."

"Nobody should be alone John. Not even you."

"Gee, thanks popsicle. That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Now, if you're done spewing sentimentality at me, I could use a good night's sleep."

_A/N: alright, a little short, but next chapter is Kurt's baby shower. Whoo! So can, you forgive the shortness and lack of action? ?Also, the italics where Kurt's talking to the baby mean he's speaking German. too much for me to attempt to translate.  
_

_PS: anyone think they know which church Mystique and Johnny were at in Boston?_

_PPS: there's a borrowed line from the animated Hercules movie in there. Bonus points for whoever finds it. I'll give you a hint, it's said by Johnny._

_(1) my kitty_

_(2) my butterfly  
_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: so, if you read the description, you'd see I made this a separate AU. I've been re-reading this, and thinking, and I wasn't quite happy with it as the Granola Bars sequel. It didn't fit with what I had written in that fic the way I wanted. In that one, I had the movies for reference, and could build around them. this one, it's just from my mind, and apparently, I have differing ideas there.

Also, I would like to thank Caprichoso for laying it out for me, and sorta helping me get to this point. Hope it's cool with everyone if this is not a sequel anymore. It's still gonna be the same Like a Soap Opera that you guys seem to like.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: So, as promised, the baby shower. Now, I didn't actually right out this bit beforehand. I just sort of felt that Kurt ought to have a baby shower, and thus this happened. Pretty much all I gotta say on the matter. Enjoy then^^_

How Storm did it all, Logan would never be able to figure out. He certainly wouldn't have managed to plan both a baby shower and Thanksgiving dinner only a week apart. But there it was, the proof was staring him right in the face in one of the larger dens in the Mansion.

Dozens of pink and blue balloons were weighted down in the corners of the room, bumping gently against each other. Banners hung over the doorways proclaiming both "It's a boy!" and "It's a girl!" seeing as they were still unsure of the gender. Snacks had been laid out on a long table, which Johnny had been sampling from the entire course of the shower. And in the middle of it all, curled in an armchair was Kurt, beaming as he accepted his presents.

"Danke Kitty," he said, shredding the wrapping paper to reveal a diaper bag.

"Yeah, not only does it got diapers and wipes and stuff, but it's got a little something in their for Logan too," Kitty added, shooting a grin at Logan. His brows drew together in confusion, and he plucked the bag from the growing pile next to Kurt.

"Now how'd you get these? You're too young kid," Logan asked, slicing open the plastic wrapper around the cigars.

"I asked Angel to buy'em for me. He's old enough; just flew over and back in less than an hour. I wanted to go, but apparently I had to do my homework."

"Well, you fail or get detention; we can't hang out, can we?" Angel retorted, sliding an arm around her shoulders. From behind the snack table, Johnny mimed gagging, earning him a glare from Bobby. Johnny smirked back at him, stuffing the mini cupcake he held in his mouth.

* * *

"You're disgusting," Bobby spat. He watched through narrowed eyes as Johnny licked the frosting from his lips and fingers.

"Bobby-boy you say the sweetest things," the other boy answered sardonically. Bobby grimaced, turning away from him. Everyone else seemed to have accepted Johnny back into the Mansion, but not him. They didn't know Johnny like he did, and it would take a long time before he even considered trusting him again. He'd share his room out of necessity, but he didn't let himself sleep until he was certain that his interloper roommate was sound asleep.

It was actually starting to get on his nerves. All his attempts at insulting Johnny, of making him want to leave once more, had proven fruitless. His jibes and sneering remarks, which were getting less and less subtle, simply rolled off Johnny's back, returned with a cheeky grin or a shrug. Everything that would once get under the skin of the arrogant, boastful boy now had him barely batting an eye. And it was driving Bobby insane. He stalked off, leaving Johnny watching after him, unaware of the dejected flicker that passed through his grey eyes or the weary sigh he let out.

Instead, Johnny leaned against the table, watching the proceedings with mild interest. Logan had one hand on the back of the chair Kurt was sitting in, seemingly at ease. But of course he had his eye on everyone, everything, and would react at a second's notice. Kurt's tail was wrapped loosely around his waist, the tip running up and down Logan's arm. It had been a surprise upon first seeing them together, but Johnny had to admit, they made a good match, complementing each other nicely. And obviously it was working out smashingly if they had a rugrat on the way. There was a growing pile of pastel or primary colored gifts next to him; stuffed toys and mobiles and clothes and bottles and pacifiers. Hank had gone so far as to order almost the entire catalog of Baby Einstein DVDs, and Forge was offering to whip up a state of the art crib. Johnny had no idea what a state of the art crib would entail, but Kurt and Logan had informed him they'd think about it; i.e., there was no way in hell they'd be putting their baby in something like that.

* * *

A small thunderclap shook the den, rattling at the windows. Everyone jumped and looked over at Storm, who was standing slightly behind Kurt's chair, grinning. "Now that I've got your attention," she chuckled. "I've got an announcement."

"You're not pregnant too are you?" Kurt gasped, tipped his head back to see her.

"What? No! No, I was just going to ask how you lot felt about doing a secret Santa."

"Oh," Kitty sighed, miming wiping sweat from her brow. "Sure. I like it." A murmur of general assent followed, except for Kitty asking if they could still buy presents for whomever they wanted. Storm assured her that they could; they just had to buy a present, in secret, for the person whose name they drew from the hat she produced and sign it as "Secret Santa."

Bobby joined the throng around Storm, jostling to pull a name from the hat, he blindly stuck his hand out, grasping a strip of paper and squinting his eyes to read the miniscule writing. Johnny. He got Johnny. Perfect. His gaze flitted up unbidden, seeking out the other boy, but he had abandoned his post at the snack table, taking his name from the hat before anyone else and slinking off. Bobby frowned, suspicions at once aroused. He said a hurried farewell and jogged into the foyer in search of Johnny.

* * *

The only sign that someone had passed that way was the front door open just a crack, as though it had been pulled too, but not shut firmly and a gust had blown it open. Bobby slipped out, pulling the door shut behind him and running lightly across the lawn. Leaves crackled underfoot, no doubt giving him away, but he wasn't exactly trying to sneak up on Johnny, more find out what he was doing. Light flickered ahead of him, bobbing about shoulder high and weaving between trees until disappearing completely. Bobby blinked in surprise, setting off after it.

What he found deep among the trees was a near ancient weeping willow, its tendril like branches overgrown into a solid leafy curtain around the trunk; a natural tent. Bobby parted the boughs enough to step through, and saw Johnny perched in the crook of the central trunk, knees drawn up as he tried to get the cheap lighter he'd begged from Logan to light. Cursing, he chucked it at the ground. Bobby picked it up, twirling it in his fingers as he leaned against the tree, the silence as thick as the darkness around them.

"Any particular reason you're out here in the cold boy scout?" Johnny's drawling voice cut the dark, startling Bobby. "I thought it would be pretty obvious I wanna be alone. But, oh that's right, you don't think anyone should be alone." He snorted, shaking his head. "You've been doing a good job ignoring me or else acting like a total jackass since I got here, why stop now? I was just getting used to it."

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't," Bobby challenged. He peered through the night up at Johnny. "You only barbequed a bunch of cops, some guy at the museum, and tried to kill me at Alcatraz."

"You beat me didn't you," Johnny said quietly.

"That's not the point Johnny! You were my best friend, but now…I don't think-''

"Come up," Johnny interrupted, offering his hand.

"What?"

"Come up here. Seriously, get your frostbitten ass up in the tree." He waggled his hand for emphasis, pleased when Bobby's own slightly colder one slid into it. They hadn't been so close since they were kids, first arrived at the Mansion and desperate for friendship of any kind.

* * *

It had entranced and entertained them when they were little that if they held hands and concentrated, they could make steam; even though Johnny couldn't actually make fire, his palms often felt warmer than usual, as though they retained the heat of the flames he played with. Coincidentally, Bobby's felt colder, something they just shrugged off as the nature of their powers.

Johnny of course, being younger, didn't have a long attention span, and more often than not, ended up with his hand frozen, and he'd wail until Bobby thawed it and got them both cookies stolen from behind Storm's back. Although there had been times when he'd accidentally burned Bobby, and pleaded for forgiveness, almost crying with his friend because if Bobby got mad and left him, then he'd have no one in the oh so big house he found himself in. The first time steam whispered from their fingertips, Bobby had beamed at him, ruffled his hair and promised that as long as they could make steam, they'd be friends. He wondered if they even still could.

Bobby struggled into the tree, half sitting on Johnny as he attempted to get comfortable. He made to pull his hand away, only to have Johnny tighten his grip, raising their hands up as he concentrated. Bobby flinched a second before doing the same, and steam drifted up, ghostly pale between them.

* * *

"Still don't trust you," Bobby muttered, letting his hand stay cupped with Johnny's.

"I'd say you were stupid if you did."

"You'd say that anyway."

"You always did know me better than anyone," Johnny chuckled, leaning against Bobby's shoulder. "So how about a clean slate? Go back to how things used to be."

"It's not that simple," Bobby replied softly.

"Why not. Just take your little eraser, and wipe down the blackboard, sneeze on the dust, and poof," Johnny waved the fingers of the hand not lightly clasped with Bobby's for emphasis.

"You can't just poof like nothing happened, idiot," Bobby flicked him in the side of the head. "It doesn't work like that."

"But why doesn't it work like that?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because! And anyway, I thought you were just looking out for yourself now. Why would you be interested in being friends again?"

"Because looking out for myself is boring. I'd much rather you look out for me. I can have more fun with someone else looking out for me than if I try and have fun _and_ keep myself out of trouble. It gets too confusing. Unless you don't think you're up to the job," Johnny said slyly.

"Poor bait firebug. But…consider yourself on probation. I still don't trust you, but what the hell, we'll try it," Bobby stuck out his hand, and they shook on it. "You're right though, someone has to keep an eye on you, and no one else wants the job. Whatever have you done without me to hold your leash and tell you 'No, heel boy'?"

"Debauchery, mayhem, anarchy. I dabbled a bit in human sacrifice and hedonistic near cannibalistic orgies on weekends," Johnny swung backwards, locking his knees around the branch as he hung upside down. "The usual. Everything you always told me not to do."

"Did you brush your teeth and wash behind your ears?"

"Yes _mother_. Every night."

"Good boy. Now I think we should go back inside. It's late, and cold, and I'm tired. Also, my frostbitten ass, as you so eloquently put it, has fallen asleep." Bobby leapt from the tree, stumbling slightly in the damp grass and leaves. "Do you think they're wondering where we went?"

"Probably not. Too wrapped up in the imminent rugrat. Y'know, I almost feel bad for the kid, if it's a girl," Johnny said, strolling alongside Bobby. "With big, bad Wolverine for a dad, she'll never get a date, they'll all be too terrified of him to even think about asking her out. I mean, would you? Never mind the usual 'hurt my daughter, I'll hurt you' speech, he's just gotta show the claws and be like 'They'll never find you'."

"Oh come on, he's not that bad. Kurt's really mellowed him out, and now he's teaching art and shop."

"Bobby-boy, did you not see him take down those soldiers when they invaded the mansion? He didn't even break a sweat. What do you think he's gonna be like with a little girl to protect?"

"We're not even sure the baby is a girl."

"I know, I'm just saying, imagine what it'll be like. And oh god, we're going to have to be baby sitters, and listen to everyone coo and squeal over the baby."

"How do you know we'll be baby sitters?" Bobby asked, pulling the door to the mansion open and following Johnny in.

"I don't know. But I bet, I just bet he does. Seems like something he'd do. Kurt I don't know too much about-''

"He wouldn't encourage Logan to. He's nice to the kids around here; he's actually got that whole maternal thing down, although he'd never admit it. I don't think he's got a mean bone in his body…except he did freak out on Logan just before Halloween, but Hank says that's just the hormones making him moody. It's more than a little entertaining watching Logan try and figure out what to do with him."

"I'm sure."

* * *

Logan shoved the last of the presents in the closet, shouldering it closed. He leaned against it until he heard it click, and looked over at Kurt. He had stripped and sprawled on his side the minute they had returned to the bedroom, his swollen belly near spilling over the side of the bed. There were pink balloons tied on the end of his tail, though Logan had no recollection of how they'd gotten there. Kurt stretched languorously, the balloons squeaking against one another as he tried to untie them.

"Let me," Logan slid one claw between the white ribbon and Kurt's tail, slicking neatly and letting the ribbon curl to the floor. "How did you even get those on your tail anyway?"

"I…don't quite know. I think it vas Kitty who tied them."

"Not surprised. Won't even bother asking why, doubt she even knows why she does half the things she does."

"I don't think you give her enough credit. She's very bright, and she and Forge invent the most creative things," Kurt said, sliding backwards to lean against the headboard.

"Oh yeah, that monstrosity they welded together to shake multiple cans of paint at once was real creative. There's still splotches of Pepto Bismol pink paint on my desk," Logan nudged him over and slid under the sheets.

"They were merely trying to be helpful."

"Yeah, but I notice you didn't take Forge up on his offer of a state of the art crib."

"Of course not!" Kurt retorted. "That would be something our baby slept in!" His hands slid protectively over his stomach as he narrowed his eyes at Logan. "I von't have the baby sleeping in some cold, mechanical crib that for all we know could come equipped with…flamethrowers or lasers or something. Your desk being pink is one thing, but this is for the baby."

"Maybe I could build one," Logan suggested.

"Vhy not just buy one? Storm offered to take you to a baby store, and Kitty and Jubilee said they vould be more than happy to join you."

"And when was this decided?" Logan demanded indignantly. He hadn't been part of that conversation.

"Oh, sometime between when Bobby went looking for Johnny and you started carrying everything upstairs," Kurt answered, waving his hand airily. "You're actually going on…Black Friday I think she said? Vhat's Black Friday?"

"Only the worst possible day to go shopping," Logan groaned. "It's the start of Christmas shopping, when everything's on sale and people lose their damned minds. Storm would pick that day to go shopping. Don't be surprised if I don't make it out alive."

"But Logan, you can heal anything, vhat could possibly happen that you vouldn't make it out alive?"

"You be surprised darlin'. I've never gone out on Black Friday myself, but I've seen the reports on the news…it can get pretty ugly. Almost as bad as the day before Christmas. Don't know how bad it's gonna be at a baby store, but I wouldn't be shocked if there was bloodshed."

"I think you're just trying to get out of going," Kurt mumbled skeptically. "You just don't vant to go shopping with the girls. But it's not like I can go."

Logan shook his head, "Trust me elf, it's nothing against Kitty and Jubes. Or that Storm might wanna take the Blackbird to wherever she's taking us. And I know you wanna go, and if there was some way that you could, you know I'd take you in a heartbeat. I just know how bad people can get on Black Friday." He rolled onto his side, pulling the sheets up to his chin with one hand and slinging the other around Kurt.

Kurt, for his part, curled up next to him, but didn't sleep. He frowned at the wall, thinking of what Logan had said. He hadn't seemed like he was exaggerating, though he himself had never heard of Black Friday. But, he didn't want Logan or any of them hurt by crazy sale seekers. Certainly he wanted the best for his baby, as any expectant mother would, but not at the cost of Logan or his friends.

"Maybe…maybe you should just build a crib liebchen. Or Forge could…or both of you could make something together. Or even just pull out one of the drawers and put pillows and blankets-''

Logan clamped his hand over Kurt's mouth. "Elf, don't worry about it. If there's any bloodshed, it won't be mine or any of the girls'. I'll make sure of it."

"Oh zhat was comforting. Please don't get yourself put in jail Logan."

"Like a jail could hold me."

"Logan, please. I do not vant your mug shot going in the baby book, nor do I vant to have to explain zhat 'Daddy can't be here right now because he went shopping on Black Friday and started a riot'."

"Alright, alright, but now you got my point. But I'll be careful," Logan pressed a light kiss to the back of Kurt's neck. "No mug shots in the baby book. Although, I hear in jail there's conjugal visits."

Kurt groaned.

_A/N: oh my gawd. Seriously. I don't know why this is giving me such trouble, but it is. It's not even trying to fit typing this around college, it's almost like this doesn't want to get written. But I think I've got it now. And in a couple chapters, the baby will be born! Promise. _


	8. Chapter 8

So, sorry about the wait between chapters. I'm trying to get a schedule going where I can type around doing homework and stuff. Anyway, I've got a question regarding the name of the baby. Now, I was going to keep it a surprise if it's a boy or girl, but I just can't decide on a name. I was hoping you guys could. Which means I have to tell you. It's going to be a baby girl. These are the names I've got so far.

Zooey

Oleander, which was suggested by Ralyena Starrling and I liked the sound of it.

Charlie

Hayden

Piper

Shilo

Gwen

Merry

If you've got any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them, and of course credit you with it. Just let me know which one you like best. I'll be the deciding factor in the end, but I want to hear what you think so maybe I can finally name the baby. I was originally leaning towards Zooey, and may stick with that or may not. I really don't know. Thanks for the help


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: so, I know it's been a while, but I promise, this chapter will have the start of the big plot line. It's not all just cooing over a baby and what not. There's gonna be action in abundance. So, enough of my rambling and promises, let's get this show on the road. _

It was a stupidly reckless thing to do. Or a recklessly stupid thing. Either way, it showed a decided lack in will to live in the person who decided it would be a good idea. And of course, given the nature of what happened, that person was none other than one John Allerdyce.

It was the second to last class of the day for him and Bobby. But more importantly, it was the second to last class of the day before classes were stopped for Christmas vacation. None of the students were interested in doing anything. And frankly, the teachers weren't too keen on making them try to pay attention. Except Logan, who _might've_ been taking his own anger out on his students. For he _was_ angry, and the source of his anger was none other than Kurt, which surprised pretty much the entire Mansion.

* * *

Well, it wasn't entirely Kurt than Logan was mad at. It had started out with Storm asking him to help out in the decorating for Christmas. Logan didn't have anything against Christmas itself, he was more just stressed from trying to get ready for the baby, and getting the Mansion decorated and his teaching duties and everything under the sun it felt like. And without Scott there to relieve his tension on acting as walking punching bag, it just simmered under the surface until he snapped at Kurt, who had only asked when they were going to put the crib together.

The snapping had turned into sniping, and that had turned into yelling, and that had turned into Kurt packing up his things and moving down the hall into his room/half done nursery and left Logan in his room. It had been such for an entire week. In that week, Kurt had been seen walking the gardens with Remy, or having lunch with him, or watching TV or reading in the library and no, Logan was **NOT** jealous, as Kitty had found out when she asked and he'd nearly bitten her head off. She was still angry at him, and not speaking to him. Which bugged him more than he cared to admit and only served to fuel his own anger. So he sat behind his desk, glowering at the kids as they sat at their easels and tried to paint without squirming too nervously and drawing attention.

All of them were like that except for Johnny. He continued to throw his paint at the easel, splattering it all over himself and Bobby, who sat next to him, perched on his stool. Bobby tried to ignore it. He really did. He was used to Johnny's antics, but when he sat up to stretch and yawn and got a mouthful of paint that was the last straw.

* * *

"Would you please control yourself?!" he hissed. Johnny gave him wide, innocent eyes, a smear of paint on his nose. "Yes you! Stop with the flinging paint. My tongue is orange now!"

"So's your lips Bobby-boy," Johnny snickered, rubbing his thumb along Bobby's lips and coming away with a smudge of paint. He wiped his hand on his smock, still chuckling. Bobby frowned, but turned back to his easel. Johnny smirked at him a few seconds longer before continuing to flick his paint brush full of paint at the canvas. Flecks of paint landed in his hair and eyebrows, as well as Bobby's. Bobby twitched as each splotch of paint landed on him, and his grip on his paint brush tightened until his knuckles were white. He knew Johnny was doing it on purpose, but why he would do it on a day when Logan looked as though he would have no qualms against dismembering any of them was beyond him.

More and more paint began to coat him and those around them. Kitty was looking as murderous as Logan, and even Angel, who was normally pretty mellow, was flashing him annoyed looks. But then, his wings were dripping paint. Finally, Bobby couldn't take it anymore and subtly flung paint at Johnny's head. A slow smirk spread across Johnny's lips as he paused in his work, and Bobby realized too late that that was what the damned pyromaniac had planned the entire time. A paint war. He met Johnny's gaze, and pleaded with him silently to drop it, to forget it had happened, to not make this a war when Logan was just looking for an excuse to take out his problems with Kurt on them.

"Johnny, please, don't!"

Johnny picked up his brush, dunking it in the jar of paint he had.

"I'm begging you!"

Johnny swirled his brush around, loading it with paint.

"C'mon!"

Johnny swung his brush around and hit Bobby, Kitty, and Angel with globs of paint. But that wasn't the worst thing. He had miscalculated his trajectory, and a blob of bright orange paint hit Logan's desk and sprayed all over the teacher's face. A gasp went through the class, before it fell silent. Bobby shrunk in on himself, while Johnny tried his best not to laugh at Logan's orange face. But it was hard. He looked like an extremely pissed off Oompa Loompa.

* * *

"Allerdyce, Drake, the only reason I ain't giving you two detention is I don't wanna sit here through it with ya this close to Christmas. But you two are going to stay after class and clean up this mess before your next class."

"Or what?" Johnny drawled, wincing slightly as Bobby elbowed him. Bobby didn't even have the thought process to question why he was being forced into the punishment, he just didn't want either them maimed. He desperately hoped that Logan and Kurt patched things up soon. He wasn't certain he could take much more of this walking on eggshells business. Or trying to keep Johnny from being more than a little suicidal. He wondered idly if it was Johnny's way of seeing if he was up to the challenge of watching out for him like he used to. But no…this was more than Johnny's usual brand of madness.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded, once Logan and the other students had filed out. Johnny looked at him with hooded eyes and a lopsided grin as he shrugged out of his smock.

"I dunno. Felt like livening things up a bit," Johnny answered, bringing his smock to the sink where he could wash it.

"I think you were being both suicidal and homicidal. I mean, really Johnny, if you wanna get maimed by a moody Logan that's fine, but why'd you hafta drag me into it?"

Again, Johnny shrugged, maddening Bobby. He growled low and set about scrubbing the paint off the desk, the floor, and everywhere else it had landed. Once that was done, he tried to pull Johnny's canvas from the easel and toss it out.

"What're you doing? That's my art man!"

"It's a mass of paint on canvas!"

"No, it's mine and I'm hanging it on the wall," Johnny grasped one end and tried to pull it from Bobby's hands.

"It's just a big splatter," Bobby didn't let go. The canvas strained between them, creaking and quivering.

"You're ripping it! Let go!" Johnny jerked it. With a horrendous ripping, the canvas tore, dotting them with half dried paint and sending the two boys tumbling backwards, each with a half of canvas in their grip. Johnny sat up first, rubbing the back of his head and glaring at the groaning boy across from him.

"You're an asshole. You tore it in half," he snatched the other half from Bobby.

"You helped," Bobby snapped, getting to his feet. Johnny's scowled deepened, but underneath the anger, Bobby could see how upset he was. It was there in the tremble in his hands, how his lower lips shook just slightly, and oh god, Bobby didn't want him to cry. Johnny hadn't cried since he was a little kid, before the world got its teeth in him; chewed him up and spat him out into the jaded man-boy standing in front of him. He started to feel bad; he hadn't meant to hurt his feelings, he was just upset at Johnny for getting them both in trouble. It was just a painting, but it was Johnny's and it obviously meant something to him. Maybe he saw something in the red, orange and icy blue lines and bars and splotches that Bobby didn't, and he liked what he saw. "C'mon, let's finish cleaning, and then after shop I'll help you fix it."

"How?" Johnny clutched the pieces, sounding positively suspicious.

"I can stitch it back together, and then we can frame it or at least hang it up," Bobby replied. The smile Johnny turned on him was radiant, and warmed Bobby all the way to his toes and he found himself grinning like a fool in response. He shook his head, and together they cleaned up before racing and just barely making it to shop class where Logan gave them a slight nod to tell them they were in the clear…for now.

* * *

Class after that passed uneventfully, and once the bell rang, Johnny trailed Bobby, holding the pieces of his painting to see to it that Popsicle made good on his promise to fix it. Logan watched them leave; shaking his head at the way Johnny was padding after Bobby with the air of a lovesick pup. If he wasn't in such a foul mood, he might've thought it cute. Kurt would have, he'd have been sighing dreamily, his eyes all misty as he remembered when he and Logan had first gotten together, his hands no doubt rubbing his belly. Logan growled softly; damn it what was he doing just standing there, hanging his head and his tail between his legs? He couldn't keep up this avoiding Kurt business, it was cowardly and stupid. Plus, it wasn't the same trying to sleep without Kurt's big belly nearly pushing him out of the bed.

Mind made up, Logan jogged out of the garage, following his nose in search of Kurt. Of course, mingled with his scent was Remy's, as they'd been spending just so much time together recently. Again, Logan squashed down that not jealousy, thought he briefly entertained the idea of skewering that red eyed, oh so charming swamp rat and barbequing him. But it was only briefly. Honest.

* * *

Remy looked up from the book of baby names he'd been skimming with Kurt, sensing something coming their way. Something short, hirsute, pissed off, and possessing a wicked set of adamantium claws. "Don't look now mon ami, but I tink your amour is heading towards us, and he is less than pleased."

"Understatement of the century," Kurt muttered as Logan approached. It looked as though it took a lot of restraint for him to not stomp towards them. Kurt sighed, and tried to get to his feet to at least meet Logan's gaze during this…whatever this was. Unfortunately, his back spasmed, and he stumbled backwards. Right into Remy's arms. Remy smirked at Logan over Kurt's shoulder before righting Kurt. Now, that isn't to say Remy was interested in Kurt as more than a companion. He wasn't. He just enjoyed pushing Logan's buttons, and the way to do that was to make him think he had designs on his elf. A death wish to be sure, but fun all the same. Logan's eyes narrowed and hardened and his hands curled into fists. He took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Could I have a word? Alone?" he said, pointedly looking at Remy.

"But of course. Adieu, mon ami," Remy gave a low bow to Kurt and sauntered out. Logan waited until he was gone before looking back at Kurt, forcing himself to not snap at him once more. It was just Remy; he flirted like he breathed, and only when he knew it would earn him something.

"So, vhat is it Logan?" Kurt asked, sitting down once more so his back would loosen up. It didn't, and he winced as the muscles tightened and throbbed. He was fairly sure he felt a kick after that, and rubbed his belly soothingly. _Only four more months little one. Be patient_, he thought, and gazed up at Logan.

"You want another back rub while I apologize?" Logan offered.

"Apologize, huh? And just vhat are you apologizing for liebchen?"

"Turn 'round," Logan murmured, and Kurt perched in the seat with his back to Logan. At once his fingers dug into the aching muscles, drawing a purr from Kurt. "I'm apologizing for being a stupid ass, and letting everything get to me and for snapping at you, and for wanting to punch that damned Cajun through the wall every time I see him with you, smirking at me like he just knows how much it pisses me off."

"Well, I wouldn't apologize for that. I think it's nett," Kurt grinned over his shoulder at Logan, and noted the slightly puzzled expression. "It means cute liebchen. It's cute how jealous you are."

"I'm not jealous!" Logan grumbled. "I just don't like him aiming the charm in your general direction. There's a difference. Move your tail out of the way." Kurt's tail swept to the side as Logan kneaded his lower back, working out the kinks. "Anyway, apology accepted?" Kurt leaned back, curling against Logan's chest.

"Apology accepted. Now, vant to go finish putting the crib together?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Christmas dawned clear and crisp, with a blanket of snow laid over the grounds, as of yet untouched by the students. Then again, they were still sleeping…for a few more minutes at least.

"It's Christmas! C'mon! Get up; you can sleep when you're dead! It's Christmas!" Kitty tore through rooms, yelling and dodging pillows hurled at her. Johnny swore at her as she ran right through him as he was walking across the room to wake Bobby.

"Apparently it's Christmas popsicle, time to get your frozen ass up and open presents," he nudged Bobby's shoulder, still groggy enough that he wasn't expecting it when the other boy rolled over in his sleep. Johnny overbalanced and ended up landing hard across Bobby's side, elbows digging into his ribs. Both groaned in pain, and Bobby shoved Johnny off him onto the floor. "Ow! Damn it Bobby, didn't have to push me that hard," Johnny griped, rubbing his tail bone.

"Didn't mean to," Bobby slurred, rubbing his eyes. "Did I hear Kitty?"

"Yeah, she ran through here screaming about it being Christmas and time to get up even though it's only…I don't even know how early. So c'mon, let's get presents. What'd you get me?" Johnny slung his arm around Bobby's shoulders and half dragged him to the stairs.

"A lump of coal," Bobby replied drily.

"Hardy har har. Seriously, what'd you buy meeeeeeee?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Just shut it."

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Wonder why that is?"

* * *

The pair continued bickering as the descended the stairs to the large den where the giant Christmas tree was surrounded by presents. Logan was glaring at Kitty, who was perched on the arm of the chair Angel slouched in. Kurt was curled up on his side, his head pillowed on Logan's thigh, half asleep. Storm was running a hand through her hair, leaning slightly on Hank, who was nursing a big mug of coffee. Remy was propped against the far wall, watching the proceedings, and the younger kids were sprawled on the floor, eyeing the presents and radiating barely contained energy. They looked from the presents to Storm and back again, over and over like they were watching an intense tennis match.

"Oh, go ahead already," Storm waved her hand, releasing them to tear through the paper, sending ribbon flying and nearly upsetting the tree.

"Logan! It's gorgeous," Kurt gasped softly, cradling the circus themed snow globe Logan handed him. "Do you like your present?"

"Love'em," Logan pulled on the fingerless leather gloves, flexing his hands. Around them, similar sounds of enjoyment were to be heard.

Johnny's eyes widened in shock as Bobby dropped a shiny new gold lighter into his palm. "I got it engraved for ya," Bobby mumbled, his cheeks aflame. Johnny turned it over and sure enough, there in flowing script was _Firebug._ He coughed, clearing his throat and blinking. Bobby frowned, tilting his head to the side.

"Sorry, got a bit of sentimentality stuck in my throat," Johnny flashed him a wicked grin. Bobby rolled his eyes, reaching out to tousle his hair.

"I'll take that as a 'thanks Bobby, you're the best, you're the source of all that is good in the universe, etc,'" Bobby said sarcastically.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

"I'm sure."

* * *

Eventually, the mess had to be cleared, and dinner made. While that was taken care of, all the students donned their cold weather gear and traipsed into the snow, running about, hurling snow balls, building all manner of forts and creatures and people and skating on the pond. Only when the sun started to dip below the horizon and Storm bellowed that dinner was ready did they make for indoors. Bobby trailed after Johnny, who had all but run for the mansion doors. Whether it was a quirk of his particular mutation, or just his own personality, Johnny hated the cold, and had only gone out because Bobby had practically begged. But now he was freezing and his nose was cold and he felt sure he was going to get sick.

"If I get sick, it's your fault," he grumbled.

"Aw, c'mon Johnny, it wasn't all that bad, you had fun."

"Oh yeah, loads of fun…'til I caught that snowball Peter threw at me…with my face! And you just laughed at me!" Johnny shoved half heartedly at Bobby before sneezing violently. Bobby softened; already his friend looked pale and miserable. And it was Christmas too.

"Alright, if you think you're getting sick, off to bed. You want some tea?"

Johnny nodded, and with only minimal resistance, shuffled up the stairs to their room, shucking off his wet boots and sweatshirt. He had always been very susceptible to colds and the like, and with the conditions he'd been living in for so long, it probably hadn't done his immune system any favors. He swore soundly as he flopped back onto his bed. There was nothing worse than being sick during the holidays. Although Bobby looking after him was a nice touch.

Bobby bustled about the kitchen, dodging Storm and Hank, who were preparing dinner. He fixed himself and Johnny each a steaming cup of tea and carefully carried them out. Glancing towards the den, he saw Jubes and Kitty on either side of Kurt, bouncing M&Ms and Skittles off his stomach into each other's mouth, and Kurt's. Bobby rolled his eyes before going back up the stairs. Johnny was bundled up in his blankets when he arrived, only his head visible. He stuck out one arm and gratefully accepted the mug, blowing on it before gulping down half without wincing.

"Isn't that hot?" Bobby asked.

"Yup."

* * *

As it turned out, Johnny did catch a cold that left him sniffling, sneezing and groaning. Logan, when he caught wind of it, had a fit of paternal instincts, and basically quarantined Bobby and Johnny to their room. He wouldn't have the cold spreading to Kurt and their baby. Bobby spent his days leading up to New Years making tea, and replenishing Johnny's supply of tissues, cough drops, and medicine that he had to all but force down his throat.

"I don't want it!"

"I don't care! Take the medicine Johnny, it'll make you feel better."

"If you really cared about me, you wouldn't be making me take that. I don't know of any grapes that ever tasted that nasty."

"It's because I care that I'm making you drink it. Now open up."

And so on, until New Years Eve. Despite Johnny telling him he could join the others in the den, celebrating and watching for the ball to drop in Times Square, Bobby turned on the TV in their room and sat at the foot of his bed with him. Johnny, knowing it was a lost cause, scooted up to sit next to him, rubbing tiredly at his eyes with a tissue clutched in his hand. Bobby gazed at the TV, watching the confetti fly and the people cheering wildly. He jumped as something landed softly on his shoulder, and glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Johnny had slumped over, asleep on him. He rolled his eyes, and shifted so the almost over his cold boy was curled up on the bed, resting his head on his leg. Bobby laid his hand lightly on Johnny's side and let him sleep.

* * *

It was Logan who heard it, the loud knocking on the heavy doors. He jogged to the door, pausing with his hand hovering over the handle. "Who is it?"

There was silence on the other side of the door, and Logan lifted his head, nostrils flaring. The scent was familiar, but what in the hell would she be doing there? He repeated his question, and this time got an answer.

"Mystique."

By that point, Kurt, Hank, and Storm had gathered around, and some of the kids were peeking in through the doorway. Logan looked back at them. "What d'you think? Should I open it?"

"Open it Logan," Charles walked around the corner, standing behind Logan. Logan shrugged and heaved the door open. Mystique darted over the threshold and over to the stairs. She was bundled in a long grey coat with black boots, mittens, a hat and a scarf. Half melted snow spread out from her boots as she plucked off her mittens and hat and unknotted her scarf, stuffing them in her pocket.

"Care to explain why you're here?" Storm asked icily. Mystique smirked at her as she unbuttoned her coat.

"A glass of champagne?"

Logan growled softly, earning him a wider, slightly more lascivious grin. Kurt squeezed Logan's shoulder, easing him back, and Mystique's grin faltered slightly. Hank blinked, noticing it. He looked between Kurt and Mystique, something about the two of them tugging at the back of his mind. But he just couldn't seem to remember exactly what it was. He shook his head, letting it go for now.

"I've actually got information for you," Mystique replied, running her fingers through her hat hair, smoothing it into place. "Bad information. Information best shared where the kiddies can't hear."

Charles inclined his head, "If you'd like, we can go to my office. All of us." He included Logan, Kurt, Hank, and Storm in his gaze. Mystique shrugged, and followed him. She lounged in the chair in front of his desk, looking posed and mildly seductive. Charles hardly raised an eye brow as he sat behind his desk, fingers steepled, while the others fanned out along the room.

"I've been hearing whispers of things, rumors," the shape shifter stared without preamble. "I didn't exactly believe them at first, so I did some recon, and found them to be true. It's not good, not good at all."

"What is it?" Hank asked.

Mystique ticked her gaze to him. "You remember Bolivar Trask?"

"Yes, we all remember him."

"He's building Sentinels."

A collective silence filled the study, broken by Kurt asking "What are Sentinels?"

"Robots. Really big robots that hunt down mutants," Logan summed up grimly. Kurt swallowed convulsively, his hands sliding protectively around his belly. Logan wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders, rubbing his hand up and down his arm. Kurt leaned his head on Logan's shoulder, nuzzling closer.

"You're certain?" Charles asked, leaning forward.

"100%. I saw them myself," Mystique assured.

"Do you know for what purpose?"

She grimaced. "Now that I don't know. I couldn't stay long or I'd get caught. All I found out was that he's building them, but they're still a long way from being done. At least, that's where they were at when I saw them a few weeks ago. Who knows where they're at now?"

"I think we'd know if they were done," Storm muttered. "They'd be at our door as we speak."

"Well, there's not much we can do at the moment," Charles sighed. He looked at Mystique. "Do you need a place to stay?"

"I would appreciate it."

"You're welcome to then. Hank, if you could show her to a spare room please?"

"Thanks," Mystique got up and followed after Hank. The others dispersed as well, going to their own rooms. Kurt and Logan trailed down the hall behind Hank and Mystique. It was only after he had shown her to her room, and glanced down at Kurt's tail disappearing into the room he shared with Logan that he realized what it was that had been tugging at the back of his mind. Without knocking, Hank flung open the door to Mystique's room.

* * *

"He's your son!"

She looked over at him, one eye brow cocked. "Who?"

"Don't play coy. Kurt, he's your son. I knew that, I read about it back when I worked with the government, in both of your files. But I forgot about it until just now."

Mystique sighed heavily. "Yes, he is."

"But you don't look old enough to be his mother."

She snorted, giving him a look as if to say _Hello_, _shape shifter_.

"Right, sorry. But does he know?"

"No, and I'd prefer it stay that way at the present. It's a long, painful story. I can't exactly pop in to say good night and add "oh yes, by the way, I'm your mom. Long time, no see." Especially after the news. However, two questions. One, is he pregnant? Two, is Wolvie the father?"

Hank suppressed a grin at her referring to Logan as 'Wolvie', and nodded. "Yes to both. He's due in…April."

Mystique sat down hard on her new bed. "Right, do I want to know?"

"I don't know, do you?" With that, Hank bowed out, pulling the door closed behind him and leaving Mystique more out of her element than she cared to admit. He paused at Logan and Kurt's door, considered telling them. But…no, it wasn't his place. He'd let Mystique handle that. Plus, as he was, for all intents and purposes Kurt's physician, he didn't want to give him undue stress in his condition. No doubt Logan would make him pay for it with interest. And then who would help with the baby's delivery? No, best to just let things sort themselves out.

What he didn't count on was Logan still being awake, and hearing every word.

_A/N: dun dun dunnnnn! __Oh yeah, is that a good ending or what? As for Mystique being Kurt's mom, check out Kurt's profile on , it's all there. That's basically the story I'm sticking with, with perhaps a bit of tweaking. And, next chapter the baby shall be born. I promise, and I'll try not to make the wait between chapters so long. _


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: and here it is. The moment you've all been waiting for. The baby! Yes, the baby is gonna be born. I'm very excited actually. So, let's not sit here listening to me, let's get on with the show._

Another scream tore through what had previously been a quiet mansion. It was loud enough to rival Siryn, and very obviously pain filled, a horrible sound that made most of the occupants of the mansion either cringe in sympathy or rush to their doors to see what the matter was. Most peeked out just in time to see Logan speed by, arms full of Kurt, who was the one making the racket. He'd gone into labor.

Logan kicked open the infirmary door where Hank, Storm, and Charles were waiting to take over. They got Kurt settled on one of the beds, where Logan took up post beside him and tried not to wince as Kurt latched onto his hand and squeezed. He brushed Kurt's curls from his face with his free hand. Kurt's head snapped towards him, and his yellow eyes narrowed into a glare. At once, he started to curse at Logan in rapid German.

"Dieses ist alles you' Restörung! Sie taten dies mich an!"

By that point, Logan had learned enough to know that Kurt was saying it was his entire fault, his being in labor. He didn't take him too seriously; he was in quite a lot of pain after all, and he was the one that had gotten him pregnant. At least, he wasn't taking him seriously until Kurt's tail latched around his neck and started to squeeze.

"Kurt…elf!...Can't breathe…"

Kurt screamed again, head flung back and eyes screwed shut. Logan's grip on his hand was slackening, and he was starting to fall limp. Storm glanced over, slightly worried at the blue cast to Logan's face. It shouldn't kill him, but perhaps she should get Kurt's tail from around his neck all the same. Just in case.

"Kurt, honey, shh, listen, you're cutting off the oxygen to Logan's brain," she said gently. "I know it hurts, but you need to let him go now. We want him to be around to see your baby, right?" He looked up at her, eyes wide with tears clinging to his lashes. They spilled over as he nodded and pulled his tail from Logan, who took a great gasping breath and fell to his knees.

"Perhaps it'd be better if you waited in the hall," Hank suggested, pulling Logan to his feet. Logan looked back at Kurt, who was gasping the sheet on the mattress. "Don't worry," Hank said soothingly, we'll treat him and the baby like gold, you'll be able to see them both soon enough."

"Fine, but if you need me, if he calls for me, I'm not hesitating," Logan replied shortly, shoving through the door.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Hank murmured wryly and returned to Kurt.

* * *

Logan found himself joined by Kitty, Angel, Bobby, Johnny, and Remy, all of whom looked exhausted, with sleep tousled hair and bags under their eyes, it having been night time when Logan had made his mad dash down the hall.

"How's he doin'?" Kitty asked sleepily, rubbing at her eyes.

"Almost just choked me with his tail."

"So good then?" Johnny quipped, earning him an elbow to the ribs from Bobby. Another cry from beyond the doors, and they all jumped. Logan almost gave himself whiplash turning to see if he needed to go.

"Relax mon ami. 'E is in good hands, no? They will care for your elfe amoureux very well, you know that," Remy added from where he slouched against the wall. Logan scowled in his direction.

"Wish everyone'd quit tellin' me to relax. I think I've got the right to worry if I so choose at the fact that this is the first male mutant pregnancy we're dealing with, and it happens to be my Kurt and so much could go wrong in there while I'm stuck out here entertaining you lot!"

Kitty took exception to that last remark, and nearly leapt to her feet to defend herself. "Hey, we're just here 'cause-''She was cut off by Angel's hand closing around her arm, the look he gave her clearly telling her to lay off Logan. He was worried, they all were. She slumped back down, arms crossed over her chest, sulking.

* * *

They dozed off and on for hours, waiting for something, some scrap of news that Kurt and the baby were ok. Finally, hours later, on April 20th at 12:34 am, a new voice was heard in the hall, tiny and crying, but growing stronger with each second. Kitty, who had been leaning on Angel's shoulder, jerked up and got tangled in his wings. Johnny, who was curled up next to Bobby, rolled over and stretched, reaching immediately for the comforting weight of his gold lighter in his pocket. Remy looked up as Logan got hurriedly to his feet, standing by the door, waiting for word that he could go in. They all waited with bated breath, starting almost in sync when the door swung out to reveal Storm, who beamed at them.

"It's a girl."

Logan sagged with relief.

"Can I see her?"

"Do you expect me to stop you? Besides, Kurt's asking for you. Come in, but you five wait out here."

There was a chorus of disappointed groans behind Logan as he followed Storm past the doors and into the infirmary to the bed where Kurt was cradling a tiny bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. He gazed softly up at Logan, and pushed back the blanket so he could see her face. She had beautiful hazel eyes fringed with dark lashes, and she blinked up at him. The halo of fuzz crowning her head was dark brown, but there were streaks of blue, the same shade as Kurt's curls, mixed in with it. Her ears curled up into a delicate point at the top, a softer version of Kurt's own pointed ears.

* * *

"She doesn't have a tail, in case you were wondering," Kurt said laughingly.

"I wasn't, but that's interesting to note. Any knives coming out of those little hands darlin'?" Logan tickled her fisted hand, and she at once wrapped her fingers around his and stuck them in her mouth, drooling happily. "I'm gonna say no. Got your ears though."

"Your eyes. She's perfect," Kurt kissed her forehead.

"What's her name?" Storm asked.

"Name?" Logan and Kurt looked at each other. "Uhhhh…"

"You never settled on one, did you?"

"…No. We didn't. Fu-''

"Logan! Not in front of our baby!"

"Alright! Sorry. But Kurt, she doesn't have a name."

"For now, until we settle on one, she can simply be our reizender kleiner Engel."

"Which means?" Storm asked.

"Lovely little angel," Kurt replied softy, gently pulling Logan's fingers from her mouth. He wiped them on his jeans uncaringly. The baby continued to suckle where they'd been for a second more, until she realized they were gone. Her face scrunched up, and Logan had a second to think "Oh crap" before she let out a wail that made them all wince.

"She's hungry I bet. Being born is hungry work," Hank said over the sound.

"So's giving birth," Kurt added.

A bottle appeared through the door, held aloft by a familiar looking hand. "Not that I was listening in or anything, but…" Kitty stuck her head in.

"But that's exactly what you were doing?" Charles said, sounding only a little stern.

"Sort of. I had Johnny help warm it up, should be perfect now," she tossed it to Logan, who held it out to the baby. She at once latched on, and the crying ceased. Kurt took over holding it, and glanced up at Logan. "Could you perhaps get me something to eat?"

"Oh, I suppose. What would ya like?"

"Peanut butter and banana sandwich? Please?"

"I'll get it for him Logan. You should stay, get to know your daughter. Maybe think of a name?" Storm suggested lightheartedly, sauntering out of the infirmary. As the door swung shut, they could hear her murmuring to the kids, who shortly shoved their way through the door and over to the bed.

* * *

"She's so tiny," Johnny said wonderingly. "Like a little person thing."

"That's generally what a baby is. A person done small," Bobby replied.

They crowded closer, watching as she finished her bottle, gave a hiccupping burp, and turned onto her side, pressing up against Kurt. She was asleep within seconds, thumb in her mouth.

"Rumor is you two didn't pick a name out yet," Kitty whispered, gently touching the baby's curls.

"You say that like it's this big debacle," Logan retorted.

"Most parents pick a name before the birth."

"Dey aren't most parents though, are dey?" Remy said, idly shuffling his cards. "And she is unique. She needs the perfect name. One cannot simply pluck a name from the air and expect it to fit. It takes time." He pulled a card out, shook his head and put it back in the deck. "Dey will find one in their own time." He stuffed his cards back in his pocket and strolled out just as Storm came back with Kurt's sandwich.

"I hate when he goes all cryptic like that. It's annoying," Kitty groused.

"Even more annoying is when he's right," Johnny added, tossing his lighter from hand to hand. He daren't light it up while in the infirmary and so close to the baby. Logan would see him turned into Pyro-kebabs, which really was not an appealing prospect at all. He stepped out of the way as Logan scooped up the baby and cradled her as Kurt enjoyed his sandwich. Which of course set off the others wanting to hold her and cuddle her and generally act like idiots. But she was pretty cute, he could admit to himself. He grinned slightly as she was passed to Bobby and started sucking on his shirt sleeve, getting it soaked in drool. Bobby looked at him, rolling his eyes.

"You want to hold her?"

"Nah, you've got her, she seems happy with you," Johnny stepped closer, looking down at the infant. She blinked up at him. "Hey there, little baby person," he waggled his fingers at her. She continued mouthing Bobby's sleeve, staring at him.

"Sure you don't want to hold her? She seems to like you," Bobby said cajolingly.

"Oh fine, give her here," Johnny took the baby, holding her up, and glaring at Bobby as he sighed in relief.

"Sorry, my arms were going numb. She does seem to like you though."

Indeed, she had grasped his hand and was sucking his fingers, her eyes almost closed.

"She's slobbering all over my hand," Johnny whined.

"Deal with it firebug," Logan called from his perch on the edge of Kurt's bed. He munched on the crust of Kurt's sandwich. "Little drool never hurt anyone."

"It's disgusting and slimy and…" Johnny glanced down at the now sleeping baby. "And she's asleep. Wonderful."

"I'll take her back now Johnny," Kurt sat up straighter, and they eased her into his arms. She barely stirred as he tucked her blanket around her while she curled up on his chest, his tail wrapping around her to hold her steady. Johnny wiped his hand on the back of Bobby's shirt, smirking at the glare he received. Behind them, Kitty rolled her eyes and wondered to herself when they'd get it over with and start dating. The whole thing was getting really tiresome.

* * *

Soon enough, the visitors filed out, jostled along by Storm, leaving Logan and Kurt to enjoy time to themselves with their daughter. Until, that is, Logan recalled someone else who had yet to meet her.

"Wait here darlin', I'll be back in a sec," he said as he jogged out the door.

"Vhere does he think I'll go?" Kurt murmured to the dozing infant. "It's not like I can exactly take you sky diving or some such thing." He stroked her downy hair and the pointed tip of her ear. She snuffled in her sleep and wrapped her tiny fingers around his, pulling his hand close. Logan was back not long after, shouldering open the door and pulling a stool over towards the bed. He placed the laptop he'd fetched from their room on it and booted it up, turning on the webcam as he did so. Kurt had no question as to who Logan was going to introduce the baby to; there was only one person they reached by way of webcam.

Within seconds, Rogue's face cleared on the screen, and she beamed at them. "So it's a girl then?"

"Yeah, here," Logan adjusted the camera to show her sleeping.

"Awww, sugar, she's just adorable. Look at her little pointy ears! What's her name?" Rogue looked up at Logan and Kurt.

"She…she doesn't have one just yet," Logan admitted.

Rogue shook her head. "Honestly, what would you do without me? Gimme two seconds." She disappeared from view and they could hear her muttering to herself as she searched for something. Kurt glanced at Logan, who shrugged, as confused as he was. She popped back on screen, a scrap of paper in hand. "I had a feeling you two wouldn't be able to settle on a name, so I took the liberty of coming up with some. Let's see," she scanned the paper. "Ooh! This one's my favorite. Charlotte Oleander. You can call her Charlie for short. What d'ya think?"

"Charlotte Oleander?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, see Charlotte, like the spider in Charlotte's Web. It's an essential book for kids to read, though I'd wait 'til she's a little older, y'know got the whole death at the end. And oleanders are really pretty flowers, and depending on where you come from they can mean either beauty or danger. I think it fits."

"What d'you think?" Logan looked towards Kurt.

"It sounds nice. Charlotte. Charlie. Charlotte Oleander Wagner. Yes, zhat will be perfect. Danke Rogue. I think…since you named her it's only fitting, well, vould you like to be named her godmother?" Kurt met Logan's eye to see if he agreed, and got a small nod in response.

"Would I? I'd be honored, no doubt about it. Thanks you guys. I mean it. Now, I'll let you go, and catch some z's. M'sure you're exhausted. Gimme a call for her birthday next year, and I'll come up for a visit."

"Will do kid. G'night," Logan signed off and slid the laptop to the floor. "Charlie," he whispered, tracing the line of her chubby jaw. "I like it."

"Me too. We'll have to get that book and read it to her when she's older, so she can know the story of her name."

"Eventually elf. For now, I say we follow the kid's advice, and get some shut eye. I'm beat."

"You're beat? You try performing a medical miracle and see how bright eyed and bushy tailed you are afterwards."

"Worth it though, right?" Logan scooted Kurt over, stretching out next to him on the bed.

"Oh absolutely. She's our daughter liebchen. Yours and mine. Of course she's worth a little…ex…haust…ion," Kurt let out a massive yawn and slid down the bed, his head coming to rest on Logan's chest. His eyes started to slide shut, and Logan chuckled softly at how he was already almost asleep. He pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple, one hand slipping down to intertwine with Kurt's around Charlie while they slept.

* * *

Come morning, Kurt was allowed to leave the infirmary. However, he was putting up something of a struggle, as he _wasn't_ allowed to bring Charlie.

"Hank just wants to give her a check up, see how she's doing now that's she's had her first night with us," Storm assured him.

"Zhen he can do them with me here!"

"Kurt, you need to get out and stretch, have something proper to eat. Trust me, she's in good hands. I sincerely doubt Hank is going to run off with Charlie."

Eventually, Logan managed to coerce Kurt out of the infirmary with the promise of a hot bath and a chocolate chip muffin. They were in the middle of said bath when Storm knocked on the door, and they could both hear her snickering and trying not to. Kurt knotted a towel tightly about his waist and stepped out, steam curling around him from the bathroom where Logan still lounged in the tub.

"Vhat? Is she-'' he started to panic just a little bit, because that hadn't taken long at all, and Storm was failing so much at trying to contain her laughter. And Charlie in her arms looked…well, to be perfectly honest, she looked smug. In fact, if Kurt had to guess, he'd say that was the exact same smirk Logan wore when he was full of self satisfied glee. It was unnerving.

"She's fine. Perfectly healthy. It's just, well, Hank wanted to end the exam a little quicker than usual."

"Vhy?" Kurt took Charlie from her.

"She growled at him. I kid you not. She growled at him the moment he tried to give her the first of the shots infants usually get. You know, antibiotics, things like that. As soon as he brought out the needle, she growled. Almost scared the fur right off him," Storm chortled. "I guess that clears up who she takes after as far as temperament goes."

Kurt looked in awe down at the baby in his arms. She blinked back and gurgled, giving him a toothless drooly smile. "Oh, aren't you going to be fun." He thanked Storm for bringing her back, and toted her into the bathroom where Logan had pulled on a pair of sweat pants and was drying his hair.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh just that our little Charlie nearly scared the fur off of Hank," Kurt passed her to Logan and finished drying off himself.

"And how did she do that?" Logan lifted her up, touching his nose to hers.

"She growled at him. She didn't want to get a shot, so she growled at him."

Logan threw back his head laughing. "Wonder where she gets that from?"

"That'd be you, liebchen."

"Oh now, elf, I seem to recall it was you who had a fear of needles."

"But I never growled. That's all you."

"No, you never growled, you just whined, and pouted, and tried to escape."

"Until you pulled my tail. I'm still mad at you for zhat, by the way."

"Of course you are. And to make it up to you, I'll make it two chocolate chip muffins. Will you accept that as an apology?"

Kurt plucked Charlie from his grasp and leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, "It's a start."

_A/N: well, that's it then. Kinda on the short side, but at least it's got the baby right? I'd like to send thanks to everyone who offered names up and gave their opinion. And a super big thanks to SillyLesbianPanda and Ralyena Starrling for helping in deciding on the final name. Cheers^^ _


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my lovely readers and fans. I unfortunately come bearing less than stellar news. As this week and next are the last two weeks in the semester, and the week after that is finals week, I shall be loaded down with papers and projects alike, with little time left to even think, let alone type some of that delicious slash we all love. I know, it sucks big time. I'm not happy about it either. I've got such good ideas floating about in my noggin…*sigh*. I'm still going to try and find some time to work on the next chapters of _Like a Soap Opera_ and _Two's Company_, but I wouldn't expect a chapter from me anytime soon. I will however, be devoting any space in my brain that's not devoted to history or math or Earnest Hemingway to fleshing out the ideas I've got. Which is good, because I've kind of hit a wall with _Two's Company_ (anyone wants to help that'd be super, just PM me, and if I like it and it fits with the vague outline I've got, I shall of course credit you as the genius behind the idea). Plus, winter break starts on December 18th, and goes to January 20th it looks like. So that's oodles of time for me to catch up, as I don't think I'm being shipped off to visit the grandparents again. I just wanted to give you all a heads up, as you've all been lovely, reviewing and such. I'll try not to make my disappearance long.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: so, who thought Charlie was adorable? She totally was, wasn't she? Well, now we're skipping ahead five years. Nothing too terribly important happened in those five years…nothing I can give away here without upsetting the plot that is. So now, let us adjourn to the yummy goodness that is Like a Soap Opera._

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!"

Johnny chanted over and over, his voice rising and his words coming faster with each utterance. He crawled back from under his bed, stumbled to his feet to the closet, and wrenched open the door for the third time in the past fifteen minutes. After a moment he slammed the door, finding it devoid of his quarry.

"Any luck?" Bobby slid in socked feet into the room they shared.

"No! Shit, he's gonna kill us! We lost her, and he's going to kill us in ways we can't even begin to think of!" Johnny's voice rose a few more octaves, reaching levels only dogs could hear. Sensing that he was nearing a panic attack, Bobby grabbed him by the arms and eased him to sit down.

"Now look, yeah it's a big mansion, and yeah, she's little, but there's only so many places she could be. We'll find her." He wrapped his arm around Johnny's shoulders, giving him a comforting squeeze.

"And if she's outside?"

A particularly loud clap of thunder answered for Bobby.

"Ok, so she's not outside. But what about if he gets back before we find her?"

"We'll deal with that if and when it happens. Now come on, let's keep looking."

* * *

Charlie giggled to herself, overhearing Bobby and Johnny's panic as she climbed down the banister. She knew she was supposed to stay with her babysitters, Momma had said so, but she was _bored_. There was nothing for her to do in their room, and besides, it was her birthday tomorrow, all she had to do was blink up at Daddy and she'd get away with it.

There was only one problem; the mansion was full of people who, if they spotted her, would bring her back to Johnny and Bobby, or worse…Momma. Stupid storm outside, making it so no one was outside. And then there was the Professor, who could hear her thoughts if she wasn't careful. Just wasn't fair. Charlie jumped off the banister, sulking. If only there was a way she could get around without getting caught…

The world shifted and Charlie let out a squeal, squeezing her eyes shut. When she opened them, she was down the hall near the kitchen.

"Wooooaaaah," she murmured. That was…weird. Only Momma could do that, as far as she knew. Now she could. But Momma and Daddy had thought her powers wouldn't come online 'til she was older. Spying a plate of brownies on the counter, she shrugged it off for now, and helped herself, scrabbling up like a monkey and snatching one while wishing once more that she had a tail like Momma to help her keep her balance.

She leapt down, tripping and scraping her knuckles on the counter. Before she could even start to sniffle, the scrapes were gone, and it didn't hurt anymore. Just like Daddy. Weirder and weirder. Maybe Uncle Hank could make sense of it.

Skirting the den, Charlie stuck in the shadows as she ran down to Uncle Hank's classroom. The door was cracked open, and she slunk inside, creeping under desks until she came to his. He was sitting at it, grading papers or some other boring, grown up thing. But she needed him to help her.

"Hi Uncle Hank!" Charlie crawled onto his desk, brown and blue braids bouncing as papers flew everywhere. Hank jumped back, startled and looked at the imp beaming winningly at him.

* * *

Kurt stretched languidly, sleep still clinging to him. He yawned widely and swung out of his and Logan's bed, hitching up his sleep pants. That nap had been just what he needed with Bobby and Johnny watching Charlie and Logan out picking up Rogue and her boyfriend Nolan for Charlie's birthday. He'd thought dealing with Charlie teething had been difficult, especially when it was revealed that her canines were more like fangs, like his own teeth. He didn't think the teething toys would ever be the same again. But with the prospect of her birthday looming, she'd been especially hyper and he was tired.

A knock on the door came, startling him slightly, and he padded over. Hank was in the hall, clutching a squirming, pouting Charlie.

"I believe this is yours," he held her out, and she wriggled from his grasp and dashed behind Kurt. "She jumped on my desk and scattered my papers everywhere. I thought you might want her back. And I'm sure the boys are in a panic over her disappearance. You should tell them we've got her."

"Danke Hank, I'll do zhat." Kurt shut the door and looked down at his daughter, arms crossed. "Charlotte Oleander."

Charlie winced; her first and middle name. She was in trouble. "Was bored Momma. Bobby and Johnny got nothing for me to play with."

"You shouldn't have left them young lady."

"Sorry. You want some of my brownie?" Charlie held out the smushed remains of her brownie, giving Kurt wide innocent eyes.

"That may work on your father, but not me Charlie."

At once she started to glower. "I had a s'prise to tell you, but I'm not gonna anymore. It's a secret!" She stomped her little foot.

"Well then I won't tell you where Daddy went. It's a birthday surprise."

"What? Tell me, tell me, tell me! Pleasepleasepleaseplease!" Anger forgotten, Charlie tugged on his tail, begging.

"Nope, but trust me mein kleines Lamm(1), you'll like it. And he'll be home in a few hours, so technically you're getting it early," Kurt lifted her with his tail, plopping her in his arms and nuzzling her cheek, making her giggle and squeal. "Now, shall we go and tell Bobby and Johnny we've found you so they stop panicking?"

"Do we hafta?"

"Yes, we have to. You don't want to see them cry do you?"

"Cry, Momma?"

"Because they adore you sweetie, and don't want anything to happen to you. Didn't I ever tell you that it was you that in part led to them being happy together?"

Charlie shook her head, settling into his arms and listening raptly, always happy to hear a story about herself.

"It's true. They both bonded over watching you when you were first born, and then when we had them watch you. They used to be the worst of enemies, after they were friends, especially considering the nature of their powers. Fire and ice you know. They'd been starting to be friends once more, and you cemented it. So you're especially special to them. Almost as much as you are to me and Daddy."

"I did that? Cool," Charlie said, awestruck. Together they traipsed down the hall to Bobby and Johnny's room, knocking on the door. Bobby sagged with relief when he laid eyes on Charlie sitting in Kurt's arms.

"Hey firebug, Kurt's got her," he called over his shoulder. "Come on in," he added, holding the door for them.

"Where'd you go?" Johnny demanded as Charlie clambered from Kurt's arms and onto his back.

"S'plorin'. I was bored."

"Bored? Why were you bored?"

"You guys got nothin' for me to play with. So I went and got a brownie, and then saw Uncle Hank, and he brought me back here."

Bobby and Johnny shared a glance. "You should've said something Charlie. We would've found something. So what about this, if it's ok with your mom, you can spend the rest of the day until dinner with us, and we'll do whatever you want. Is that ok?" Bobby looked to Kurt, who nodded.

"We'll bring her to dinner Kurt, so no worries. And we'll have fun, won't we?" Johnny stood up, toting the toddler on his back.

"Yeah! Can I Momma?"

"If zhey think zhey can handle you, I've got no problem with it. Behave yourself, and no more disappearing," Kurt warned, backing out of the room and leaving the giggling little girl to have her play date.

* * *

Hours later, neither Bobby nor Johnny wanted to go to dinner without changing. But Charlie insisted they go as they were, much to their chagrin. Kitty choked on her soda when they trudged in, each holding a hand of the smug looking girl between them. Johnny was sporting tiny ponytails all over his head, his eyes painted an odd mixture of green and orange and burgundy lipstick smeared over his lips. Bobby had a plastic tiara on and a pink sparkly boa and pink eye shadow and fire engine red lipstick.

"I hate you," Johnny snarled quietly. "You said we'd do _whatever_ she wanted and now look at us."

"It could've been worse," Bobby shot back. "She could've had princess dresses that fit us. So just…get over it. Eat dinner wicked fast and then you can go change."

Kurt gave them an apologetic look when they sat down and Charlie bounded away to sit on his lap. They threw themselves into their seats, attacking their meals and not caring about the lipstick that smeared further on their faces.

Without warning, Charlie whipped her head up, staring intently in front of her, head cocked to the side. A grin spread across her face and she looked up at Kurt. "Daddy's home!" With that, she was gone in a puff of lavender smoke, the echoes of her squealing laughter bouncing off the walls.

* * *

"Did everyone else just see that?" Kitty asked into the stunned silence.

"You mean of course Charlie 'porting like I do?" Kurt replied.

"Yeah that. How long has that been going on?"

"It is the first I have seen of it."

"But she's little," Jubilee added. "Powers aren't supposed to come online until you're older."

"Perhaps," Hank interrupted, "it's due to the fact that both her parents are mutants. It's highly possible that her powers, which appear to be directly inherited from Kurt and Logan, will manifest sooner than another child's."

"I'd say it's more than a little possible," Johnny snickered, pulling some of the hair bands from his hair while he had the chance. Bobby untangled himself from the boa and chucked the tiara off, rubbing the worst of the makeup off with his sleeve.

Charlie came charging back to the table, her arms full of soaked, shivering, wide eyed calico kitten. "Momma, lookit Daddy got me! He got me a kitty Momma!" She held the kitten up for Kurt to see. He gave it a brief once over before turning his gaze up at an equally soaked but broadly grinning Logan.

"A kitten liebchen?"

"Well yeah. Found the little fella at a Denny's, crouching for shelter under a dumpster. Gave him a sniff, he's clean, just wet and scared. Figured he'd make a good pet for Charlie, so I tucked him into my coat and brought him back. I was thinking of naming him Denny actually."

Kurt frowned, but glanced back at Charlie happily petting the ball of wet fuzz which was starting to unwind and purr. He sighed, "Alright."

"Good, because I found two more strays out wandering the night," Logan chuckled, pushing open the door to let Rogue and Nolan in. Rogue dumped her bag by Logan's feet and crouched down, arms wide.

"Where's my favorite niece?"

Charlie's eyes widened comically as she spotted Rogue, and letting out yet another squeal, she stumbled towards her as fast as she could, taking care not to upset Denny. "Auntie Rogue! I missed you!" She snuggled into Rogue's grasp, not even wincing when the kitten set his claws into her arm in fright. He leapt from her arms, fur on end and eyes huge as he stared up at everyone.

"Are you certain he is ok Logan?" Kurt asked, worried that if the kitten turned out to be sick then Charlie would be heartbroken.

"'Course I'm sure. He just needs to get himself dry, and he's doing a good job of that now," Logan glanced down at Denny, who was sneezing while trying to groom his fur dry. Storm took pity on the little guy, and brought in a dish towel, scooping him up and drying him off; soon enough he was purring happily in her hands.

"He's a cute little thing," she said, holding him up to eye level. He sneezed once more, making her laugh. "Every kid needs at least one pet Kurt. And there's nothing quite like rescuing one, knowing you saved them. I vote to keep him." She set him down once more, and Denny set about exploring his new surroundings while Charlie, after extricating herself from Rogue's hold, toddled after him giggling. Dinner then was pretty much over, and a few hours later Kurt and Logan were tucking an over tired Charlie into bed, despite her yawning protests that she was not tired at all.

"I know darlin', but look at it this way; the sooner you get to sleep, the sooner it'll be your birthday," Logan told her, smoothing back her bangs. She nodded sleepily, and was soon curling up asleep. Logan shut the door softly, and went out into the hall where Kurt leaned against the wall, tail flicking agitatedly.

"What's up Kurt? Your tail's lookin' ready to snap off."

Kurt sighed and slipped his arm through Logan's. "Can we walk and talk?"

Logan frowned slightly, "Sure."

"There's nothing wrong liebchen. Just…mildly surprising. Come on."

* * *

They strolled outside, where the rain had tapered off, but the clouds still boiled over head, partially obscuring the moon. The grass was cool and damp underfoot, and the air smelled like spring was coming soon. Kurt swung onto a wide tree branch, sprawling out on his belly with one leg hanging down and his arms folded under his chin. Logan leaned against the trunk, arms crossed, gazing up at him.

"So what's the matter elf?"

"Did you notice anything odd about Charlie when she went to see you this evening?"

"Nothing really. She smelled a little off, bit like sulfur, but I figured that was from you," Logan tugged lightly on Kurt's tail.

"Nien, not me. She 'ported on her own. Her powers are coming online," Kurt twisted and hung upside down, knees locked around the branch.

"Did she now? Y'know, I've noticed she doesn't get sick much does she? When she was learning to walk, whenever she fell she'd just get back up, hardly a tear shed. And now you're saying she's teleporting. Can't just pick one of us to take after can she?" Logan stretched up, capturing Kurt's lips with his own. Kurt grinned into the kiss before pulling back to look at Logan better.

"Of course not," he sighed almost wearily. "Fortunately, we never sprang to baby-proof the mansion. It seems rather pointless now. And once she has control of it…I can't help but feel bad for Bobby and Johnny. There's no way they'll be able to keep up. She already gave them a scare by sneaking off today."

"Oh really?" Logan smirked, imagining the boy's panicking.

"Stop that," Kurt smacked him in the arm. "It wasn't funny, they were terrified that she'd gone missing. However, she dropped in on Hank, and he brought her back to me."

"I'm sure Furball was thrilled at that."

Kurt flung himself off his perch and landed by Logan. "I get the impression he was not. Nor was she for that matter. She was quite cross with me when I didn't fall for the puppy dog eyes like you do," he gave Logan a look, one eye brow arched. "You spoil her."

"I do not!"

"Logan."

"I don't."

"You do liebchen," Kurt smiled. "As does everyone else in the mansion. I've even seen the Professor lifting her up to sneak cookies before dinner. And Angel has flown her around the park. I thought someone should be a little firm with her."

"Then who's going to be firm with you darlin'?" Logan chuckled darkly.

Kurt groaned, rolling his eyes. "I swear, you're lucky I love you. Not many would take that line."

"I thought it was a good one."

"You would," Kurt leaned in, kissing the tip of Logan's nose before bounding back for the door, laughing wildly. Logan blinked owlishly for a moment, before charging to his feet after him. They stumbled through the door, landing almost in a heap, heaving and laughing weakly. Mystique gazed down at them from the stairs where she stood, on her way into the kitchen. Awkward silence fell almost at once between the three.

"Hello Mother," Kurt finally said, straightening up.

"Kurt," she inclined her head.

Logan bit his tongue to keep himself quiet. Ever since she'd finally revealed who she was shortly after Charlie had been born, things had been…weird. Kurt still felt slightly hurt that she'd abandoned him, hadn't even come to him at Alkali Lake. In truth, she had pushed all that down to the point where'd made herself forget. It was the knowledge that the source of the cure was a young boy that had stirred the memories that she too was a mother, and had sent her searching for him. Even five years later, things were still strained. Logan was indignant on Kurt's behalf, and also, he recalled still when she had snuck into his tent at Alkali Lake, shifting from Jean, to Storm, to…he shook his head.

"Will…will you be joining us for Charlie's birthday party tomorrow?" Kurt asked. "I'm sure she'd like it if you made an appearance."

Logan couldn't help but snort. He knew for a fact that Charlie was more than a little wary of her grandmother, and with good reason.

Mystique shot him a look, "Perhaps I can make an appearance."

"Thank you," Kurt grinned thinly. They fell quiet once again, not quite looking at each other. Just as the quiet grew near unbearable, Denny chose that moment to race down the stairs, yowling at the top of his lungs, fur on end, and eyes impossibly wide. He latched onto Kurt's tail, claws digging in and clamping down with needle sharp kitten teeth. Kurt shrieked, falling backwards into Logan. Mystique used that moment to make her disappearance, while Logan tried to calm Kurt enough to pry the kitten off.

"Get him off! That is not a kitty toy! Off!" Kurt's tail thrashed about, which only served to make Denny cling tighter.

"Kurt, Kurt, darlin', calm down a sec, and I'll get him off you. But you gotta quit whipping your tail around," Logan urged, making a grab for his tail. He finally snagged it, and pulled Denny off, holding him by the scruff of his neck. Kurt pulled his tail in close, putting pressure to stop the blood from welling. He shot a glare at the cat, who was still squirming and fussing.

"What's his problem?" Logan wondered.

"He's an idiotic stray cat who can't tell a tail from a toy?" Kurt muttered.

"No…no, something's up with the little guy," Logan set him down, and he at once raced up to the top of the stairs before turning and gazing at them, letting out a meow. Kurt stopped griping over his tail long enough to share a concerned look with Logan. Without a word they stormed up the stairs after the kitten down to Charlie's room. Logan threw the door open, flicking on the light. He stopped dead in the door way, Kurt behind him and looking over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

_A/N: Aw yeah, new chapter. And only two days after finals ended. Pretty epic no? Now, who wants to wager a guess as to who's in Charlie's room besides Charlie? Someone that would freak out even Denny? Anyone?_

_(1) My little lamb  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: So, how many of you absolutely hated me for that cliffie? Show of hands, c'mon, no worries. Thought so, but really, too delicious to pass up. I had to. Now, by a show of hands, who wants to know who's in Charlie's room? Mmm-hmm, yeah, I figured. Alright then, let's get to it. _

With all the noise and light, it was hardly a surprise that Charlie woke up. "Momma? Daddy?" She gazed blearily around, and her eyes came to rest on the intruder. She let out a shriek and attempted to get away, only to have an obscenely long and slimy tongue wrap around her, pinning her.

Snarling viciously, Logan popped his claws and prepared to slice that tongue into pieces and make its owner, one Toad, whom he had thought was dead, eat it. But before he could even set foot in his daughter's room, Denny had bounded in and raked a paw with all claws out across the offending appendage. Scooping up the kitten, Charlie raced across the room and into Kurt's arms.

Toad slurped his tongue back in, grinning insanely around the blood dripping down his chin. "Cute, really cute, a kid and her cat," he said, as casually as if he were discussing the weather and not currently hanging upside down from the ceiling of a five year old girl's room. He somersaulted down to land on his feet; arms outstretched with all the pomp and flair of a circus performer and shot Kurt a wink. This earned him another growl from Logan, who with great effort, retracted his claws and stopped snarling enough to ask a sensible question.

* * *

"Just what the hell are you doing in my girl's room? And why the hell are you still alive?"

"Funny story, I got loose just seconds before whatsherface, Storm zapped me," Toad replied, examining his nails. "Got a bit of a blast, nothing too bad, and landed in the water. Swam to shore after that, easy as pie." He glanced up at them once more, and something about his eyes made Logan's hackles rise. There was nothing sane in them, and he wondered briefly if that zap from Storm had fried his brains or if he'd been crazy to begin with. Either way, he didn't like the way those eyes were gazing heatedly at Kurt.

"Didn't answer my first question. What are you doing in my daughter's bedroom?" Logan took a menacing step towards him, hoping to block Kurt and Charlie from his sight.

Toad stumbled back, hands up, "Take it easy pops. 'M not here to attack, just to talk. A warning like. See, I'm not the only one still lurkin' about that you thought was dead. Nor am I the most unpleasant. And the both of us, we're workin' for someone. Someone real interested in that cute little girl of yours. I'd keep an eye on 'er if I was you. That's all." He looked back at Kurt once more, another grin spreading across his face despite the fact that Logan was mere inches from him by now. "Be seeing ya then. Night Wolvie, Angel-fangs and cutie," he tipped an imaginary hat at them and bounded out the window before either of them could react.

* * *

Shaking his head, Logan turned to Kurt, who was comforting Charlie. "Angel-fangs?"

"Logan I svear if I ever hear you call me zhat," Kurt muttered, lifting Charlie's chin to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Shh, sweetie, it's ok now. He's gone."

"Wanna sleep wif you and daddy," she told them, shoving her face against Kurt's neck.

"Not a bad idea, if there's more coming. First, I think we oughta tell Chuck and the rest what happened. And you," Logan bent down and picked up Denny, "get to sleep on the bed tonight." He scratched behind the kitten's ears, chuckling at the deep purr that came from him. He set the kitten on his shoulder, waiting until he was gripping his shirt with his claws before ushering Kurt and Charlie out and towards Charles' room.

* * *

The fiasco of course, roused everyone else, and they trailed after them, asking for details. Rogue shouldered her way to the front, scooping Charlie from a grateful Kurt's arms, shifting her to her hip to tug her gloves up.

"What's up Logan? We heard the little one scream and you growling," she stated, glancing worriedly at Charlie, who was positively shaking in her arms. "You ok sugar?"

"There was a bad man in my room," Charlie mumbled, snuggling Denny. "He had a long icky tongue, but Denny got'im."

"Long icky tongue? She doesn't mean-''

"Yeah, Toad. He was in her room, and pretty much told us that there's worse than him coming, and they're interested in Charlie," Logan said shortly.

"Why?" Rogue asked, hurrying to keep up with him.

"Don't know," he paused, looking back at them. Charlie was looking pale, her eyes huge in her face with purple bags under them. Her hair was stiff in patches from the slime and drool and who knew what else was on Toad's tongue, and her pajamas sticky with it. He sighed, "Listen, me and Kurt are gonna go talk to Chuck about this. Could you take her and give her a bath, and wait for us in our room?"

"Sure thing," Rogue hefted the toddler, and started off down the hall.

"Give her a bath in Bobby and John's room, they watched her last, they've got everything you might need," Logan called after her. She waved in response, Denny leaping down to caper after them.

* * *

Bobby and Johnny leapt apart from where they slept spooning on Bobby's bed at the door opening. Rogue raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"What the he-I mean, what're you doing in here?" Johnny demanded, rubbing at his one eye while glaring sleepily at Rogue with the other.

"Miss Charlie had a late night visitor who didn't watch his mouth," she answered. "And her daddy asked me to clean her up, said you two had watched her last and had all her bath toys and such."

"Late night visitor? But she's five!" Bobby struggled to sit up, jerking his shirt down.

"Ah meant Toad. And before ya ask, that's all ah know, so don't bother askin'," Rogue retorted, annoyance making her accent leak out. "Come on lovey," she carried Charlie into the bathroom, set her on the floor, and started to draw a bath. She crouched down, sticking her hand under the tap, waiting for the water to warm.

"You're doing it wrong."

Rogue jumped slightly, looking behind her to see Johnny gazing smugly down at her. "What d'you mean I'm doing it wrong?"

"I'm mean, that's not how you heat her bath. That's the lame way, right Charlie-bug?" he strolled in, leaning against the wall. Charlie looked between him and Rogue, obviously not wanting to choose sides. So, she did what any sensible five year old would do; she started crying. She had plenty of reason to; she was covered in slime, she wanted her mommy and daddy, Auntie Rogue and Uncle Johnny were fighting, and it was way past her bedtime. Denny jumped into her lap, licking her cheek and nuzzling her neck, and giving the most reproachful look a kitten of his size could muster.

At once, Johnny and Rogue descended on her, urging her not to cry, and trying to cuddle her. Bobby swooped in, gathering her in his arms and shushing her almost immediately. "Are you two done? The tub's getting ready to overflow." Indeed it was, and Rogue hurriedly turned it off. It was still cold. Grudgingly, she asked Johnny how to heat it. Chuckling, Johnny pulled his gold lighter, flicked it and held a tiny fireball on his fingertips. With a flourish, he tossed it in the water, where it fizzled, flared, and the water bubbled briefly before settling. Bobby helped Charlie out of her sticky, matted pajamas, promising to take them to the laundry while Rogue and Johnny got her in the tub and free of Toad slobber.

* * *

"Why the warning, that's what I want to know," Storm paced around Charles' study, lightning sparking around her with agitation, making everyone else's skin crawl and hair stand on end. "And who else is coming that's worse than Toad?"

"Pretty much anyone, although he was unpleasant enough all on his own, and smelled horrible," Kurt grumbled, tail thrashing around his legs.

"You just didn't like him hitting on you," Logan answered gruffly. "Wasn't too fond of it myself."

"My guess would be that they want us unsettled. It's probably their belief that it will make us disorganized and make it easier for them to…do whatever it is they aim to do," Hank suggested, pushing his glasses farther up his nose.

"And I wanna know what that is and how it involves Charlie," Logan added.

"Until we find that out, I would say that it's for the best if we go on as though nothing's happened and keep an eye on Charlie," Charles recommended.

"Zhat is easier said zhan done, with her birthday later. I doubt it will be easy for her to simply forget," Kurt murmured.

"Not to mention her new powers," Logan added, thinking of how Charlie would be hopped up on sugar and just itching to show off and teleport from place to place. It'd be worse than when Kurt had been jonesing for him just before they found out he was pregnant, popping up at the worst moments and trying to strip him, or the times he'd actually gone so far as to 'port away with his shirt.

"We'll have to do our best. I hardly think it will be a challenge," Charles grinned wryly. "After all, we have an entire mansion of baby sitters enamored with her and willing to do anything to protect her."

* * *

Logan and Kurt peered into their room, gently pushing the door open. Rogue was asleep in the rocking chair in the corner, Charlie curled up in her lap, thumb in her mouth. She cracked an eye open at the sound of the door creaking and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her eyes flashed yellow-green, reflecting the light from the hall. Neither of her parents blinked, well used to her better than average hearing and reflective eyes. Without a word, she slipped from Rogue's lap and shuffled over to Kurt, holding up one arm, asking to be picked up. Kurt lifted her, carrying her to the bed while Logan woke Rogue.

"Hey kid, time to get up," he nudged her shoulder, and she jerked awake, looking wildly around. Her gaze found Logan, and she sagged with relief.

"Thought you might be someone after…well, doesn't matter. She's clean, and safe, and I'm goin' to get some sleep. Night guys," Rogue shuffled off, still half asleep.

Logan turned to the bed, finding Kurt on his side curled protectively around Charlie with his back to the wall. "Budge over a bit darlin', make some room," he muttered, sliding down next to them. He lay so he faced the room, and anyone that might come in, head on. Charlie's little hand clutched at his shirt tightly, as though terrified of letting go, and it made his heart ache, to feel her so afraid. He silently promised not to let anything ever happen to her again, and that she wouldn't have to be afraid anymore.

* * *

Come morning, Logan and Kurt woke up tangled together, with Charlie walking on her hands, chanting that she was now officially five years old, and she wanted her presents very much please and thank you. She twisted into a backbend and turned over to hands and knees before sliding to sit on the floor in front of her parents. "Come on! Come on, up up up!" she begged, bouncing with each "up!"

"No up before daddy's had coffee," Logan growled, pulling the sheets over his head. He heard a close by rush of imploding air, and without uncovering himself, he asked if she'd just teleported into the kitchen.

"I vould assume so. One vould think that last night hadn't even happened at all," Kurt mumbled, stretching languorously, his shirt riding up. Charlie reappeared a moment later, clutching a cup of coffee.

"You didn't take that from someone, did you?" Logan asked, accepting the mug.

"Nope, I wouldn't do that daddy. Auntie Storm helped me make it. Now, you have your coffee, and then we can have my party."

"Don't you want breakfast first?" Kurt asked.

"Of course she doesn't. She wants cake and ice cream and other sugary snacks, right Charlie?"

"Logan stop encouraging her." Kurt swatted at his arm. Logan sighed, catching Charlie's eye over the rim of his mug. He winked, causing her to giggle into her hands. Kurt shook his head, climbing over Logan to head towards the shower, muttering about how impossible they both were.

* * *

The party went off without a hitch, or anymore surprise visits from Toad or any other enemy. Mystique surprised everyone by actually showing up, and presenting Charlie with a charm bracelet with little trinkets symbolizing her parents; tiny silver crosses and bronze wolverines. It was hard to say what she enjoyed more, tearing open the presents or the presents themselves. Denny allowed her to stick a shiny red bow on his head long enough for a picture, until he batted it off and attacked it. She got all manner of toys and clothes from everyone, including a miniature X-Men uniform, done in the usual black with lavender piping from her parents. At once she changed into it and spent the rest of the evening running around in it. Even when she fell asleep in her cake and Logan plucked her up to bring her to bed, she refused to change out of it, protesting softly.

"Let her sleep in it liebchen, what's the harm?" Kurt asked, covering a yawn.

"Other than she could overheat in it?" Logan suggested, pulling the uniform off her and carefully slipping a nightshirt, which was just a large Xavier School t-shirt, over her head. Charlie didn't show any signs of waking, only frowned slightly in her sleep before burrowing into the blankets Logan tucked up around her.

"Do you think she'll be alright by herself?"

"Yeah, and we're right down the hall. Besides, she's not alone," Logan chuckled as Denny came darting in, hopping onto the bed and nuzzling the top of Charlie's head. "She's got her own guard cat. He'll look after her."

She was fine that night, and for quite a few nights following. None of them woke to the sound of her screaming because of Toad hanging upside down in her room, for which Kurt was thankful as well. He didn't appreciate the way Toad's half mad gaze had roved over him, or the "angel fangs" comment. No other supposedly dead people found their way to the Mansion either, and though they always kept an eye on Charlie, Kurt and Logan once more started relaxing somewhat and let her go out and play. They had classes to teach, and besides, everyone else was more than willing to watch out for her.

* * *

Such an occasion arose roughly two months after her birthday; two months of near non-stop guarding of Charlie. Logan and Kurt had even gone so far as to take her to their classes with them, the better to have her within sight at all times. They were only just starting to cease doing so when Remy found his way to Logan's classroom, where Charlie was finger painting while her dad graded a stack of papers his students had done on their favorite artists. Charlie looked up as he walked in, grinning widely up at him.

"Hi Remy! I'm finger paintin'," she held up her hands, which were smeared with red and gold and lime green paint.

"So I see," Remy knelt down by her, glancing back up at Logan. He spoke to Charlie, but his words were meant for him. "How would you like to come play with me for the afternoon, and let your mama and daddy take a break? I'll teach you some new card tricks, once you are cleaned up. Sound like fun?"

Logan was surprised Charlie didn't get whiplash, the way she spun her head around to see him. "Can I daddy? Can I, can I please?"

"If he wants to look after you, I don't have a problem with it. Sure you're up for it?" Logan asked Remy.

"Oui. You and Kurt deserve a break mon ami. You've been so on edge, ready for someone to come in the dead of night and snatch the little one; it isn't healthy. Take the afternoon off, the papers will wait. Go and enjoy the day with your amoureux1 , and I'll watch over Miss Charlie." With that, Remy lead Charlie out, presumably to wash the paint from her hands and then to wherever it was he planned to spend the day with her. Logan didn't have to be told twice. He placed the papers in a desk drawer and was gone, locking the classroom door behind him.

* * *

Johnny paused on his way back to his and Bobby's room. Remy was taking Charlie for the afternoon? That meant he and Bobby didn't have to! He all but skipped into the room, smiling broadly.

"What're you so happy about?" Bobby asked, looking up from his book. Johnny was practically dancing around the room, to that music that only he could hear in his head. Bobby was lucky on the rare occasions when he could almost catch the tune, when Johnny tilted his head just so, his bangs falling across his face.

"Bobby boy, make us some snacks and grab a blanket, the book can wait a couple hours," Johnny crawled onto the desk and sat down right in front of Bobby's book. He draped his arms across Bobby's shoulders, leaning in and resting their foreheads together.

"You haven't been getting into the energy drinks again have you? Because you know what those do to you," Bobby started to say when Johnny hushed him with a kiss.

"Nope, no energy drinks. Something better. We've got the day off, so to speak. Remy's taking Charlie out to play or something. We can do whatever we want."

"Let me guess, in the five or so minutes since you found this out, you've already planned the afternoon out for us?"

"Are you surprised?" Johnny asked, sliding off the desk into Bobby's lap.

"I'm more surprised you didn't just drag me to the bed by the collar of my shirt and have at it. The fact that you've managed to pull together a date in five minutes is astounding."

"Let it never be said that my thinking only from the neck down never yielded positive results," Johnny chuckled. "You'll get the snacks?"

"I'll make snacks and meet you on the stairs in the foyer."

* * *

Logan did not run to his bedroom. Nor did he sprint, jog, or any variation thereof. No, he walked dignifiedly down the hall, knocking once on the door before letting himself in and leaning back on the door to look down at Kurt. He had mounded some pillows on the floor and sprawled out on his belly on them to surf the internet on their laptop. He glanced over his shoulder at Logan, his eyebrows rising in confusion.

"Where's Charlie?"

"Remy's teaching her to play poker or something like that. He offered to take her."

"And you let him take her?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You, my hot tempered, easily jealous Wolverine, who couldn't even look at Remy without wanting to punch his face in while I vas pregnant with Charlie, let him take away your little girl?"

Logan rolled his eyes, "Very funny darlin'. But I did it for good reason."

"Did you now?" Kurt rolled onto his back and sat up. "Zhat would be?" He had a feeling he knew exactly why Logan had bestowed Charlie upon Remy. But it was simply so much fun to have Logan show him. He leaned back on his elbows, watching intently as Logan undid his belt, sliding it out of the loops and letting it fall to the floor.

"You gonna join in or just sit there?" Logan asked, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt slightly.

"I think I'll sit and enjoy the show," Kurt smirked and was rewarded for his cheek by getting a shirt chucked at him. He whipped it around his head, laughing gleefully. "Oh yeah! Take it all off!" He wolf whistled as best he could. Logan tried to keep it sexy while pulling up his wife beater, but honestly, he was this close to doubling over in laughter.

"Wish I could've taken you to a strip club. I can only imagine," he snorted, tossing his wife beater on the bed. He settled down across Kurt's lap, straddling him with his legs tucked behind him. Kurt wound his arms around his neck, pulling him down and nipping along his jaw line before pressing their lips together. Tension sang down Logan's arms where he braced himself above Kurt, though not from lack of ability to hold himself up. It had been far too long since they'd had this, just the two of them, and he could feel it. Not that he didn't adore Charlie, and not that he wasn't very concerned about keeping an eye on her especially now, but…having this time, even if it was only an afternoon was nice.

Kurt pulled away from the kiss, drawing his nails lightly down the sides of Logan's face. He grinned as Logan looked curiously at him, dark eyebrows drawn together over eyes already half glazed over with pent up lust. The next moment, he was holding himself over just a pile of clothes; Kurt having 'ported straight out of them over to the bedside drawer where he dug around until his fingers brushed the bottle of lube and condoms in the back. He snatched them up, shutting the drawer with a flick of his tail. His clothes got tossed onto the bed, quickly followed by Logan's jeans, and he crawled back to the mound of pillows on the floor.

Logan found himself pushed backwards until he was leaning back on his knees, Kurt hovering over him, tearing through the foil wrapper on the condom with his teeth, practice making so not once did he tear it. He slid it over Logan's erection with his tail, giving a less than gentle squeeze that pulled a gasp from him and earned him no warning when Logan pushed three well lubed fingers into his entrance and spread them. Kurt bit back a groan, his hips twitching reflexively as he tried to grind down on the fingers. Logan's free hand dug into his hip, leaving bruises a few shades darker than Kurt's skin, twisting his hand so he just brushed against his prostrate and made him cry out and arch backward at a near painful angle.

"Logan…please liebchen, I von't last…vant you inside," Kurt panted, burying his face in the crook of Logan's neck. Logan nodded, pulling his fingers out and lifting Kurt by his thighs, lining up with his entrance. He thrust up, hitting his prostrate dead on and letting out a growling moan as Kurt clenched around him. Kurt rocked his hips, riding Logan, nails digging into his shoulders and fangs catching on his shoulder, the skin splitting and healing under his lips.

"Oh godddd…it's been-fuck!-way too long," Logan breathed, feeling his rhythm stutter as heat coiled like a spring in his belly. Kurt murmured in response, yelping softly as Logan gripped his cock, fisting it roughly, twisting his hand, and it was just what he needed, just enough. He bucked once, twice, his muscles tightening all at once as he came, coating his chest and Logan's in his seed. Logan thrust only a few more times, hips jerking and back bowing until it touched the floor and Kurt rode him down while he came. They crumpled into a sweaty, sticky heap, struggling to breathe and slow their hearts until they could move again. But it was going to be a while before that happened, the way things were looking.

* * *

Outside, in the shade of their willow tree, on one of the wider, thicker branches, Bobby and Johnny were in the same state, precariously sprawled out. Johnny lifted his head from Bobby's shoulder, brushing his hair from his face and sat up, scooting so he wasn't putting all his weight on the back of Bobby's knees.

"I can't believe we just did that," Bobby groaned, folding his arms beneath his chin.

"Told you the branch would hold," Johnny answered smugly, examining his fingers. He was fairly certain he had a splinter or five in them, though that could just be afterglow and the effects of digging his fingers into the bark of the tree as he drove himself into Bobby. But in the dimness he couldn't see. He fumbled for his lighter, getting a spark and forming it into a ball of flame that crackled merrily. "Can you see if I got a splinter popsicle?"

"Not with you sitting on my ass I can't."

"I suppose that means you want me to move?"

"It would be nice."

Johnny scrambled so he was sitting on the branch next to Bobby, swinging his feet back and forth and holding out both his hand and the flame so Bobby could look.

"You're fine," he declared, turning over Johnny's hand and placing a kiss to the back of it.

"Are you sure? What if it's hidden and I end up with an infection or something?"

"There's no splinters, trust me," Bobby leapt to the ground, pulling on his rumpled jeans. "C'mon, let's head in, we've been out here a while now, I'm getting hot." He held out Johnny's pants, waiting for him to jump down as well.

"Do we have to? We go back in there; we go back to the real world. I don't wanna go back to the real world," Johnny pouted.

"Sorry firebug, but we've got to go back to the real world, but we won't be strangers to this place, I promise. Now come down…no! I didn't mean onto me!" Bobby let out a startled yell and tumbled backwards, arms full of naked Johnny, who had decided the best course of action, if he couldn't have his way, was to jump onto Bobby. Bobby struggled to his feet, faltering and letting Johnny slide to the cool grass. "You're gonna have to put pants on y'know," he muttered to his lover, who had wrapped his arms around his legs and was looking up at him through his bangs, eyes half lidded and lips half parted.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, but if you're good about it, I promise to have them off you in fifteen minutes or less."

"You sound like some kind of sexy pizza delivery boy," Johnny rolled onto his back and jerked on his jeans.

"I could make a lot of off color and lame jokes at that, but I'll refrain," Bobby grinned, leaning against the trunk of the tree and enjoying the view.

"Appreciate it. Now, the clock's ticking Bobby boy, to the bedroom!" he got to his feet, charging through the long tendrils of the tree and sending them whipping around in his wake. Chuckling, Bobby ran after him, catching him in the doorway of their room and tackling him to their bed before shutting and locking the door.

* * *

Sometime later, Remy knocked on Logan and Kurt's door. Kurt answered, surprised to see Remy glowering and Charlie with the cat that got the canary grin most around the Mansion knew meant trouble.

"What's wrong Remy?"

"Your daughter is a poker genius. I lost my entire stack of cookies, a couple choice trading cards, and $10 to her," the red-eyed mutant passed the little girl to Kurt before slouching off down the hall, shoulders hunched and hands stuffed deep in his pockets. Kurt, stunned beyond belief, carried her into the room, setting her on the bed with him.

"What was that about?" Logan asked, strolling out of the bathroom from his shower and rubbing a towel over his hair.

"Charlie beat Remy at poker."

"She did what now?" Both her parents stared at her, where she sat with Denny in her lap, giggling.

"I beat Remy daddy. It was easy-peasey. Can we go get ice cream wif my money?"

"Sure darling. But…you beat Remy?"

"Yeah daddy," Charlie rolled her eyes as best a five year old can.

"You won, and he lost?"

"Dadddddyyyy! Ice cream! Now!...Please."

"I can't believe she beat him."

"Nor can I Logan, but perhaps you'd better take her out before she throws a tantrum."

"Yeah…my daughter…Remy…I don't know whether to be proud or scared."

_A/N: So…yeah. It's been a while, I know. New semester and all that. Have no fear though, the action will pick up in the next chapter. Mucho drama will ensue. Of the bad kind. Sorry, but it has to happen. But look at this chapter, earning back its M rating! Whooo…yeah, I'm gonna go now. I'm tired and it's making me think in a less than regular fashion. _


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: and now begins the part for which I'm sure you're all going to hate me. Honestly, I'm not too thrilled about it myself, but it has to happen, and if it has to happen, sooner rather than later is best. Can't postpone the inevitable and all that. So…er, enjoy?_

Kurt's shoulders slammed into the wall of the den. His neck snapped back and his head hit a second later. He slid down the wall, and through blurry vision watched as Charlie was plucked up by the back of her shirt by one massive hand, the other coming and thunking her on the side of the head. At once her screaming ceased, and she went limp. The world went grey, then black and Kurt's eyes slid shut.

Kitty crawled slowly over the broken chunks of banister, wincing as splinters dug at her flesh and were quickly phased out. She had passed through the stairs when she'd been flung at them, but Angel hadn't been so lucky. His wings were crumpled, not broken but definitely bruised and feathers were everywhere. Bobby was cradling Johnny, clawing at the gunk covering his mouth. Johnny's eyes had rolled back in his head already, and his breathing was becoming weaker. Bobby was cursing under his breath, biting back a scream as he shifted and pain jolted through his broken leg. He still felt sick from pain and the horrible crack his leg had made.

"Bobby, Bobby, calm down," Kitty urged, fumbling over. She dug in Johnny's pocket and came out with his lighter. She lit it and held it up to the green goo, getting it half melted and sticky and then jerking it from Johnny's face. His breath flew back in a gasp, and Bobby jumped, before gathering Johnny too him, laughing weakly. Kitty patted him on the shoulder and got to her feet, surveying the damage. Only two hours previous, none of it had existed.

* * *

Hank had been watching the news, and caught the tail end of a report that two mutants calling themselves Avalanche and Quicksilver were wreaking havoc in the city, toppling buildings and whipping up miniature tornados and flinging cars every which way. He, Logan, Storm, and Mystique and even the Professor had gone after them, leaving Kurt to watch over Charlie. It had been quiet, Charlie playing on the floor with Denny, Kurt reading on the couch. He had just finished the book when the door to the Mansion burst open, flying into the wall and sending chunks of wood everywhere. A huge man had entered, clean shaven but still recognizable with the fangs and claws as Sabertooth to those who knew him. He had raised his head, sniffed deeply and spotted Charlie. A malicious smile had slid over his lips, baring his fangs. Kurt had pulled Charlie to him, causing Sabertooth to chuckle; a deep, rolling sound that sent chills up the spine.

Toad strolled in after, looking almost non chalant and had actually _waved_ at Kurt, a waggle of his fingers like they were the best of friends. Denny hissed viciously at him, stalking forward, all the fur on his back standing on end. Toad had just snorted, picking the cat up and tossing him over his shoulder without care. Charlie had shrieked at this, fearing for the worst, and that's when Sabertooth had attacked without explanation. The commotion had brought the others, and the larger mutant had brought them all down without breaking a sweat, swiping at them with claws or knocking them out of the way by sheer brute strength. Kurt and Charlie had 'ported upstairs, hoping to draw them away and then go for the door. They had hid in the attic, Charlie sobbing brokenly, certain that Denny was dead. Kurt had done his best to console her, but honestly, he felt the same.

"Wh-why momma? Why're they here? And who's the big one with the claws?"

"Sabertooth, I believe his name is. Daddy knows him. Now hush liebchen. We must be quiet." Kurt had wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin. There they had remained until something warm and wet and sticky had plopped onto their heads. Kurt had looked up into the madly grinning face of Toad. Charlie had screamed, clinging to him as they 'ported out, just barely missing being caught by Toad's tongue. The remains of the door had been in sight, one more leap and they'd be out and able to call Logan. A hand had wrapped around his tail, squeezing until Kurt had dropped, Charlie tumbling from his arms.

"Run Charlie! Don't worry about me!"

But she'd been frozen, watching horror struck as Kurt was casually chucked behind Sabertooth, who loomed over her, claws spread wide. Kurt had shaken his head, seen the danger his daughter was in, and flung himself at the larger man, nails digging into his neck, teeth sunk into his ear. Sabertooth had snarled, reaching behind him to yank Kurt off him and fling him into the wall and then take Charlie. It was almost lucky for him that he wasn't conscious; he didn't get to hear Toad begging Sabertooth to bring him along. He didn't get to hear the lascivious tone to Toad's voice, or the way his eyes had wandered over his crumpled form. Nor did he get to see Sabertooth heave Charlie over his shoulder like a sack, and jerk Toad away by the back of his shirt.

* * *

Kitty limped to Kurt, rolling him onto his back, trying desperately to find a pulse. It was there, but so thready, and his breathing was labored.

"Is he…" Angel stood over her, clutching his side.

"No, he's alive. But something…I don't know what could be wrong inside. He needs Hank and the Infirmary. I just don't wanna move him, if that makes it worse," her lip trembled, and tears threatened to spill over. She wiped them away in agitation. "I'll stay with him, if you can get a hold of Logan and the others." Angel nodded and half jogged upstairs. Johnny carried Bobby over, letting him use him as a crutch.

"How are you doing?" Bobby asked, shifting slightly so he put less pressure on his leg.

"Just a little bruised. Not bad. Both of you?"

"Felt better. Thanks for-''

"Don't mention it," Kitty scooted around and gently pulled Kurt so he was cradled on her lap. His breathing evened out once she had, and he groaned softly. Johnny eased Bobby down, and they both sat, carefully laying out Bobby's leg. They sat in silence, each wondering where Charlie had been taken, and why. A tiny mewl sounded, and each of them looked over to see Denny creeping around the corner.

"He's alright!" Bobby grinned, and beckoned the kitten over. Denny bounded over, and climbed up Bobby's arm to perch on his shoulder, nuzzling and purring loudly.

"How'd he make it through being tossed like that?" Johnny wondered, scratching Denny under the chin.

"Cats always land on their feet they say," Kitty chuckled. Denny chirruped and leapt to the ground before tentatively clambering onto Kurt's chest. When he wasn't shooed away, he settled down, butting his head against Kurt's chin. Angel came downstairs then, grasping what was left of the banister as he did so.

"They're on their way, as fast as they can. Logan sounded pissed when I told him. It was scary."

"Can't blame him. Kurt's hurt bad, and Charlie's been taken. I'd be pissed too," Johnny muttered. He pushed himself to his feet, only a little unsteady, and looked down at Bobby. "You should probably get to the Infirmary too Bobby-boy. Get off that leg." Bobby nodded, and with Johnny and Angel helping, got up and they started to bring him to the Infirmary. Roughly ten minutes after they'd gone, Kitty heard the sound of the X-Jet coming in, and the heavy steps of Logan rushing to them, calling out.

* * *

"We're here! In the foyer," Kitty shouted, startling Denny, who darted away, hiding. Logan knelt by Kurt, gently touching his hair.

"How bad is he-''

"We don't know. He hit the wall pretty hard, first his back and then his head. Just before that, Sabertooth had grabbed his tail, squeezing it and tossed him about, not as hard. We haven't moved him because we don't want to risk there being internal injuries, and everyone else is hurt too. Bobby's got a broken leg, and Johnny almost passed out from that gunk Toad spewed all over his face. Angel hit the stairs hard, and Denny was chucked across the room, but he's ok. I think the younger kids stayed out of the way, hiding," she explained.

"Did they say why they were taking Charlie?"

"No, they just did. Knocked her out and took her away. Kurt tried to get out with her, we all tried, but he's huge." She didn't mention the dull thud as Sabertooth's finger hit against Charlie's temple, or the horrid way she'd gone limp, like a puppet with its strings cut. _She'd_ already be having nightmares about that, no need to share them. Kitty was saved from having to answer any more questions by Hank and Charles arriving and, with Logan's help, moving Kurt onto a stretcher to bring him to the Infirmary. Bobby was in there already, his leg propped up on a stack of pillows Johnny had procured, looking pale and a little green.

"How does it feel?" Hank asked over his shoulder, getting Kurt laid out on the bed.

"It feels like I got my leg snapped," Bobby answered shortly. Johnny offered his hand, which Bobby took, squeezing. Hank made his way over, rolling up Bobby's pant leg. His leg was swollen and red and bent at an angle it shouldn't be.

"We're going to have to set it properly before we can wrap it," he murmured, reaching into his pocket for his glasses. "Better to do it now. Are you ready?" Bobby nodded, gritting his teeth and breathing heavily through his nose. Hank lifted his leg, and before the boy could protest, set the bone into place with a pop. Bobby screeched, flopping back onto his pillow. Johnny pulled his sleeve over his hand and wiped Bobby's damp forehead. Hank looked up at him, "Do you think you could start wrapping his leg? You'd have to make it tight."

"Sure. You ok with it?"

Bobby cracked open his eyes, "Yeah. Just…be careful." Hank handed Johnny the thick roll of elastic bandages which would serve as a cast until they were able to put a proper one on, and turned back to Kurt. After Charles did an x-ray, he hooked him up to the bank of monitors by his bed, which kept track of everything from his heart rate to his brain activity; given the head injury, he didn't want to take any chances.

"So?" Logan demanded, standing up from where he'd been sitting next to Kurt's bed.

Hank sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "He has a couple of cracked ribs, and he took a very hard hit to the head. Nothing's broken there, but he has a slight concussion. His tail was nearly broken, but it's just bruised and sprained, and he's got bruises across his shoulders and back. Other than that he's stable, and very, very lucky. If he'd hit the wall any harder...but the point is he didn't. He will regain consciousness, possibly very soon, but he will have one hell of a headache. There's a good chance he'll be rather confused after, but other than that, we simply have to wait for him to awaken."

Logan sagged into the chair, sighing in relief. Kurt would be fine; he would be fine and Logan would hunt down Toad and Sabertooth and whomever they were working for and when he was done with them not even Chuck with Cerebro would be able to find them. He stroked Kurt's cheek with the back of his hand, wishing he'd wake. He wanted to know he was alright before he set out on his hunt, but the longer he waited, the farther away Charlie got, and the staler the trail got. And what was she going through, so far from home? The Mansion had been her world; she'd never been far from their sight in all her five years. The thought of her in the clutches of Sabertooth and Toad made his blood run cold. He got to his feet then with every intention of stopping only for his leather jacket and the keys to his bike. A hand on his arm stopped him.

"There are easier ways of finding her Logan. You needn't risk the trail going cold," Charles said quietly. Logan looked at him a moment before nodding gruffly and following him to Cerebro.

* * *

Charlie was in full tantrum mode, on her back, pounding her fists and feet and rattling the bars of the large birdcage she had woken in. She had tried to teleport out, only to find she couldn't due to the collar around her neck. Which had infuriated her, and sent her screaming as loud as she could and nearly pulling the cage from the ceiling to send it crashing to the floor from a dizzying height.

"Awww, make it stop!" Toad groaned, hands clapped over his ears. He glanced at Sabertooth, "How are you not bothered?" The larger man ignored him, leaning against the wall. Toad frowned, and hopped over. He tapped Sabertooth on the shoulder, and blinked in surprise when he pulled a bright orange ear plug from his ear.

"What do you want?" he growled, examining his claws.

"I want that to stop," Toad gestured wildly to the cage, which was rocking back and forth.

"Take care of it yourself. I got better things to do than cater to the whims of some screaming brat." He pushed away from the wall and set off across the room and disappeared down the hall. Toad sighed angrily, and lunged at the wall, climbing up until he was hanging from the ceiling right above the cage. Charlie was still shrieking, wanting her mommy, and promising that her daddy would kick their butts, and they would be _**so**_ sorry.

"Isn't your throat sore?"

Charlie opened her eyes and shut her mouth, gazing up at Toad. Her mouth twisted into a frown, and she sat up, crossing her arms across her chest. "I'm not talking to you. You're icky," she said firmly.

"Why am I icky?" Toad asked.

"You gots slobber all over me, and chased me and hurt my mommy and my friends. And you threw my kitty and hurt him!" Charlie charged the bars, growling as ferociously as a five year old can. Toad snickered, watching her try to get him and fail utterly. He landed on the top of the cage, making it swing dangerously, and waggled his hand at her tauntingly. Charlie jumped, but couldn't reach, and fell on her butt. Instead of crying, she gazed up at him, a calculating gleam in her eye. Before Toad could blink, she had clambered up the bars, stuck her arm through them, snagged his tongue from where it dangled out of his mouth, jerked, and sent him falling to the floor.

Sabertooth, roused by the yelling, jogged in. He took one look at the green heap that was Toad on the floor, tongue extended and stuck to the tiles, and craned his neck to lock his gaze with that of the little girl hanging above him. She shot him a glare that she had obviously inherited from Wolverine and stuck her tongue out at him. He threw back his head and laughed.

"Dawn't entouwage 'er," Toad grumbled, voice garbled as he peeled his tongue off the floor. He slurped it in, and noticed joyously that there had been bugs stuck on the floor which he now got to crunch on. "She's stronger than she looks."

"She's five years old."

"And she just sent me sprawling."

"Yeah well, doesn't take much," Sabertooth flicked Toad in the forehead, making him topple backwards. He heard a stifled giggle from above, and couldn't help but grin himself. Seems he and the runt's brat had something in common; they both liked picking on Toad.

"I hate you," Toad groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Not too fond of her either."

"As if I care," Sabertooth drawled. "Besides, the feeling's mutual, from me and the brat both."

Toad opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once, echoing in the room and scaring Charlie half to death. The voice was cultured; intelligent sounding and so evil it raised her hackles and had her baring her teeth.

"All is prepared. Bring her."

* * *

At once, the thick chain suspending Charlie's cage started to lower with a great metallic slithering hiss. Once it was settled on the ground, Sabertooth lifted it, not caring if he jostled her, and started down the hall he had disappeared down earlier. Charlie clung to the bars, her breath coming fast.

"Where are we going?" she demanded, her voice quivering. She was ignored, which was simply unacceptable, and kept pestering him until he shook the cage and knocked her down. She wasn't hurt, but tears still welled in her eyes at the fact that he was so mean, and she was so far from her mommy and daddy and she didn't know if she'd ever see them again. She wished desperately that she was still home, snug in mommy and daddy's bed with them and Denny and a Dr. Seuss book. She sniffled and tried to hold it in, but little broken sobs escaped her as she curled around herself, hugging her knees to her chest and burying her face against them.

Toad frowned as he trailed after Sabertooth, hating that hopeless sound. "Did ya have to do that?" he muttered.

"She wouldn't quit her whining, so yeah. What do want me to do, put her in time out?" They stepped out of the hall into a cavernous room. The walls were lined with all manner of blinking, beeping, flashing scientific equipment interspersed with doors that led to who knew where. A wide, metal examining table took up the middle of the room; with still more equipment bolted down above it, more wicked in appearance than that around the room. A trolley was parked next to the table, an array of gleaming, sharp instruments laid down on it, ranging from scalpels and clamps to things Charlie had no name for, and didn't wish to know. She whimpered as the cage was set on an empty counter and the door opened. Sabertooth's big paw of a hand wrapped around her and hauled her out before putting her none too gently on the table. Toad winced at the thud and the screaming that started as soon as the manacles slid out and wrapped around her ankles and wrists. They were adamantium, and wouldn't budge. She was trapped.

A door opened, and a man in scrubs walked out, glasses winking in the light and obscuring his eyes. The top of his head was hidden under a plastic cap, the lower half behind a paper mask. Charlie paled when he walked into her line of sight and caught a whiff of him. He smelled…blank, like nothing. But under that was the faint tinge of death and sickness. He reached for the trolley and lifted a syringe full of some violently green liquid to the light. He depressed the plunger, getting rid of any air bubbles, and without a word aimed it for the big vein in Charlie's neck. She shrieked and thrashed, trying to move away and only succeeding in rattling the manacles.

"Hold her still," the man said in a monotonous tone. Sabertooth pressed his hand down on Charlie's torso, setting his claws against her neck as a warning. She stilled, not wanting to get her throat torn out despite her healing. The needle pierced her neck, and immediately it felt as though her veins were full of molten metal, coursing through her, burning her up and eating her up. She screamed until her throat gave out and darkness ate at her vision. Even as she blacked out it ached until she had slipped into blissful, pain free oblivion and fell limp on the table.

* * *

Logan strode out of the chamber where Cerebro was kept, having memorized the coordinates of where Charlie was being kept. It was a good distance away, and would take a while, even on his bike. But he'd be damned if he was sticking around another night, having no clue what was happening to his little girl while his lover lay unconscious in the infirmary. No, he needed to get out, to hunt. He shrugged on his worn leather jacket and the gloves Kurt had given him for Christmas before Charlie was born. The keys to his bike were tucked safely in his pocket as he made his way to the garage. Someone was waiting for him when he got there.

"I am going wit you mon amie," Remy said, stepping from the shadows. He had on a black leather jacket, a helmet tucked under his arm.

"No, you aren't," Logan growled, sitting astride his bike. Remy stood his ground, looking determined. Logan sighed, "Why?"

"I should 'ave been there to help them. I wasn't. I had gone out to a card game, and got back to find the little ones hiding out here, terrified. Dey wouldn't let me leave them, panicked when I tried to. If I'd been there, little Charlie'd still be safe, and your amouruex wouldn't be in the state he is now. I'd have protected dem for you."

Logan couldn't help but smile softly. A pain in the ass yes, but Remy was loyal, and if Logan had ever doubted that, he didn't any more. He nodded, and Remy clambered on behind him, pulling his helmet on and holding on. The bike roared to life, and they shot out of the garage into the night, not coming back until they had saved Charlie and hurt every last person who had dared to kidnap and hurt her.

_A/N: I hate myself for being so mean to Charlie. I swear I do. And it's only going to get worse before it gets better. I'm so horried. I apologize that it's been about a month since I last updated. February was a pretty bad month for me and my family. My grandfather passed away only a week ago, and I lost my focus and didn't want to do anything. I'm only just getting back into writing, now that I've caught up on all my homework and found writing chases the sadness away. A psychologist would likely say something along the lines of I'm taking out my bad feelings on my characters or some such rot. Perhaps that's true, perhaps not. Anyway, I feel I've rambled long enough. In the words of Tigger, TTFN, ta ta for now._


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I would like to apologize in advance for this chapter. I don't know what is wrong with my brain, why it decided this was a good idea. I'm a bad, bad, bad author for this. _

Toad turned away from the large, reinforced glass window, covering his ears, wishing it was enough to block the screaming. He would be the first to admit that he had a skewed sense of humor, and that he wasn't especially fond of the kid, but for god's sake, no one deserved what was happening to her.

After they'd knocked her out, they'd shot her up with a violently blue serum created by the boss. It tempered her teleporting but not her healing and kept her from leaving the "examination room". Torture chamber was more like in Toad's opinion. The boss was pushing her healing to the limit, seeing what she could do, and he had to admit, it was impressive how quickly she healed. But that didn't mean that she didn't feel pain, and the squeals and yelps and shrieks as flames licked at her flesh and hair, or lasers criss-crossed in her path, or every sort of violent projectile shot at her from the floor, walls, ceiling were starting to get to him. Not only that but he was starting to get freaked out by the way Sabertooth was watching the show.

The bigger man was gazing into the room, eyes alight with a predatory gleam, and fangs flashing as he growled softly. He flexed his hands and his claws grew, screeching horribly as he dragged them down the glass. Toad flinched, hugging his arms around himself, and Sabertooth glanced his way.

"Bored?" he asked, though he didn't care and they both knew it.

"This isn't what I signed up for mate. No one told me we'd be torturing kids. All I knew about was the kidnappin' and a coupl'a tests. This…she's five for Christ sake!" he whispered heatedly, gesturing to the glass.

"Your point being?" Sabertooth leaned back, filing his claws.

"How the hell can you just sit there and be ok with this? Listen to her!" Toad's voice rose and he took a step towards Sabertooth without thinking. He next found himself slammed against the opposite wall, one big hand wrapped around his neck, holding him up while crushing his neck and cutting off his air. He flailed, gasping, eyes bugging out of his head and tongue flopping out of his mouth. Sabertooth snarled into his face, snapping his teeth a centimeter from his nose.

"I am listening! And it's the most annoying sound I've ever heard, even more than you. I want nothing more than to shut her up once and for all, but I can't. I could, however, shut you up. Hard to talk without a throat," he pressed the tips of his claws into Toad's throat, smiling as his eyes widened. "But I can't do that either. Part of the deal I cut with the boss. I don't kill anyone he doesn't tell me to. Still hired muscle, that's all I am. I thought I'd been done with that, done with having to hear you talking all the damned time." He dropped Toad, who drew in a gasping, wheezing breath, coughing violently.

"Here you are though," Toad grinned weakly. He was kicked hard in the ribs and doubled over in pain, gasping.

Sabertooth turned his back to him, hands in his pockets. "If you can't deal with it, get outta here. I don't want to have to listen to you whine. Bad enough the boss is making me keep an eye on her and I gotta hear her screaming."

Toad got slowly to his feet, limping out and slamming the door behind him. He shuffled as far away as he could, wanting to put distance between himself and everything the door shut out. Once he deemed himself an acceptable distance, he leaned against a wall, sliding down to land in a slumped heap, resting his head on his knees. This was so not in his job description, and no amount of money was worth having those piteous cries haunting him. He shook his head sadly, knowing there was a special spot in hell just for him for having a hand in the whole ordeal. He also knew that Wolverine was assuredly on his way there that very second, and would most likely kill him for taking his little girl before he could blink, and thus sending him to his corner of hell that much faster. Not the most cheerful of prospects, but one he had resigned himself to nonetheless.

* * *

Logan stashed his bike at the edge of the copse of trees, looking up at the building that Cerebro had led him to. It looked to be an abandoned factory building, modified to suit the purposes of whoever resided there. Remy strolled up to join him, pulling his staff from the holder he carried on his back and patting his pocket to double check that his cards were still there.

"So what's the plan? Or are you just goin' ta charge in, claws unsheathed, an' kick everyone's ass until you find Charlie?"

"The second one. Why, you gotta problem with that?" Logan asked over his shoulder.

"No, no problem. Jus' wanted to know so I can get behind you, let you take the first blow. You at least can take it."

Logan rolled his eyes and started to plot his course to the main door of the building.

* * *

Johnny's head dropped onto his chest, and he let out a snore before jerking his head up and looking around. Bobby was still asleep on the bed in the infirmary, his leg in a proper cast by now. He'd already signed it, making sure he was the first to do so before allowing the others. He yawned, wondering what had woken him. Just as he was about to dismiss it and go back to sleep he heard it again. Soft, painful sounding moans. Johnny pushed himself up in his seat, peering around the infirmary. Kurt was stirring, his pain meds wearing off.

"Shit!" Johnny muttered, needing to get Hank but not wanting to leave Kurt alone. "Damn…sorry Bobby." He darted over to Bobby's bed and gently shook him awake.

"Wha'z'it?" Bobby mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Johnny? What's the matter?"

"Kurt's waking up; I need to go get Hank."

"You want me to keep an eye on him in case he wakes up?"

"You do catch on quick popsicle. Always were the smart one," Johnny grinned, and after giving Bobby's shoulder a comforting squeeze, dashed out the door and up the stairs as fast as his feet could carry him.

Bobby strained to see Kurt in the dark and from the awkward angle he was at. He himself was still a bit woozy from the drugs they'd given him for the pain, and trying to sit wasn't helping. But he heard when Kurt fully came to, the loud gasp he let out and the rattle of the machinery around him as he struggled to sit up.

"Kurt! Kurt you're ok. It's Bobby. You're in the infirmary. Take it easy, you were hurt pretty bad."

Kurt took a few deep breaths, and nodded. "What happened? Charlie, where is she?"

"They took her. Logan's gone after them already, and swore he'd bring her back," Bobby said softly.

Kurt slumped backwards, eyes falling shut once more. "Are you ok? Is everyone else ok?"

"Well, my leg's broken, but healing I guess. Kitty just ended up bruised. Angel's wings got a bit crushed, but not broken. You could say he got his feathers ruffled," Bobby chuckled, pleased when Kurt gave him a small smile in return. That had been his aim after all.

"Vhat about Johnny?"

"He got off almost as well as Kitty. Toad spat that gross green stuff at him, and he just about lost consciousness from lack of air. But we got it off with his lighter, melted it ya know? So he's doing ok now. You I think may've taken the worst beating."

"Feels like it," Kurt grumbled.

"Let me see," Bobby thought back, trying to recall what Hank had said. "Sprained tail, bruised ribs, and a pretty good bump to your head. Sounds about right. You got a headache?"

"I dooooo," Kurt whined, holding his head. He'd been able to ignore it for the first few minutes of his consciousness, but no longer. It crashed upon him full force, sending his skull pounding in time with his heart beat. Thankfully at that moment Hank, followed closely by Johnny entered the room. Johnny took his post at Bobby's bedside, lightly grasping his fingers.

"Kurt? How're you feeling?" Hank asked, switching up the IV bags so Kurt's pain would float away on a wave of medication.

"Like my head's in a vice," Kurt answered weakly.

"That should be gone soon enough," Hank murmured, waiting until the medicine kicked in and Kurt drifted off to sleep once more. "And how's the leg feeling?"

"Felt better. Can I get crutches? I'd like to be able to move," Bobby replied.

"Not just yet I'm afraid. I'd say in a day or so you'll be able to move about on crutches. With help of course," he said, looking pointedly at Johnny, who rolled his eyes as if to say "Well duh!" Bobby snickered, and settled more comfortably in the bed. Johnny pulled up his chair and stretched out, kicking off his shoes.

"What about him?" Bobby nodded towards Kurt.

"With luck he'll be better soon as well. Hopefully Logan will have returned by then as well, with Charlie."

Johnny scowled, feeling a surge of protectiveness as he thought of what the poor kid was going through, taken so harshly from her home. He had no pity for Sabertooth and Toad once Logan got a hold of them, he was only sorry he wouldn't be able to help. He was needed here though, with Bobby. As though reading his mind, Bobby reached out and took his hand, squeezing gently.

"She'll be ok," he said.

"God I hope so. I don't think Kurt or Logan could handle it if she wasn't, if something bad happened. Hell, I don't think I could."

"None of us could," Hank said softly as he left. It was true, Charlie wasn't just Kurt and Logan's little girl; she was the baby of the Mansion, doted on by all. Johnny couldn't imagine life without her curling up next to him, demanding a story before her nap when he and Bobby watched her, though that's what life had been like just a short five years ago. Hank's day wasn't complete anymore if there wasn't at least one instance of Charlie "sneaking" into his classroom and peeping over the edge of his desk before leaping up to say hi. He agreed with Johnny that neither Kurt nor Logan would likely recover from losing her.

* * *

Logan tensed, ready to charge in just as he'd said he would, when a hand closed on his arm. He jerked his head back to glare at Remy, wondering why in the hell he was stopping him.

"Look," Remy pointed towards the front of the factory. A door swung open and someone shuffled out, walking hunched over like they were hurting, arms wrapped tightly about them. "Dat's Toad, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah," Logan growled, remembering vividly how the slime-ball and gotten into Charlie's room and blatantly tried to flirt with Kurt right in front of him. Almost unconsciously, his claws slid out and he tensed once more, going into a crouch and preparing to hurl himself after the smaller mutant. Again, he found himself held back, and whirled to face Remy, snarling. Remy merely rolled his eyes and dug his cards from his pocket.

"He needs to be in one piece if we're gonna find out where Charlie is," he replied, charging the cards until they glowed and flinging them at Toad. They heard a yelp and a series of dull thunks as Toad was pinned by the cards to the wall of the building. He loped across the wide lawn, Logan at his heels. Toad's eyes widened when he saw who was coming for him, and he struggled harder, trying in vain to free himself. When it didn't work, he sagged against the wall, head hanging low.

"If you're gonna kill me, just get it over with. Make it quick if you can, though lord knows I don't deserve it," he said flatly.

"We aren't going to kill you," Remy replied.

"You aren't?" Toad lifted his head, and Logan and Remy were both taken aback by the haunted look in his eyes.

"Not as long as you tell us where Charlie is. And why you took her," Logan said gruffly.

"It ain't good news; you swear if I tell you that you won't kill me?"

"We swear," Remy said, shooting Logan a look.

Toad nodded, trusting Remy to keep Logan in check if need be. "She's in the examination room. Go in, there's a long hall across the way. Through there and ya can't miss it. There's a big glass window lookin' in on it. Hopefully they haven't moved 'er."

"Why tell us? Besides the fact we'd kill you if you didn't," Remy asked.

Toad sighed, hanging his head once more. "Grew a conscience I guess. I only signed up for the kidnappin' not what the boss is doin'. No one told me about that. And Sabertooth…" he shook his head. "One sick kitty."

"What are they doing?" Logan demanded.

"You'll hafta see for yourself. I can't explain the details, or why," he paused, looking uncomfortable. "For what it's worth, I am sor-'' Toad was cut off by Logan thumping him on the head and knocking him out. He went limp and his weight was too much for the cards to hold anymore. They fluttered to the ground and Toad slumped forward, hitting the ground.

"Was that really necessary?"

Logan glanced up at Remy, and the look was enough.

"Of course it was. Shall we go then?"He pulled the door open and waved Logan into the dark. The only source of light came from down the hall, and it was immediately blocked by a large body. Logan lifted his head, nose flaring and yup, that was Sabertooth. Even clean shaven as he was, there was no mistaking that scent. How he had survived being thrown of Lady Liberty was beyond him; the only thing that mattered was that he was here now and was blocking the way to Charlie. His claws slid out slowly, and he felt the old brief familiar pain as the skin between his knuckles split. From the corner of his eye he saw Remy charging up one of his cards.

"No. No he's mine. I'll keep him busy, you get Charlie. Get her out of here no matter what."

"But what about you?"

"Getting her out of here is more important," Logan said grimly. "Getting her home to Kurt is the most important thing right now."

"Kurt would want you both back home safe," Remy muttered.

Logan was silent a moment. He knew that of course, knew that Kurt wanted nothing more than their little family to be whole again, the two of them and Charlie. But if only one of them could make it, he'd rather it be Charlie, rather have her back in Kurt's arms. He'd sacrifice anything, even his own life, for that to happen. But he'd also make sure Sabertooth went down with him and that his sacrifice hadn't been for nothing. Finally, he turned to look at Remy, whose eyes widened at the look in Logan's eyes. He saw in them the father's resolve to do anything for his daughter, and really, how could he do less?

"I'll get her home safe," he promised.

"'Preciate it. Now, once he's in here and I got his attention, you go on. Don't let anyone get in your way. Get her and take the bike and get her the hell out of here. Don't look back. And…if I don't make it…"

"I'll look out for them mon amie. We all will."

Logan nodded, and thusly reassured, gave his full attention to the silhouette that had been steadily making its way towards them. Sabertooth picked up speed as he moved, until he was charging full on and Remy had to throw himself out of the way so he didn't get caught in the crossfire. He was rooted in place, awestruck at the fight for a span of breaths, watching as they slashed at each other with claws. Sabertooth outweighed Logan, but what the Canadian lacked in size he more than made up for in speed and flexibility. He managed to dodge and roll out of the way and then somehow get behind Sabertooth and land a flurry of punches to his skull and back of his neck. It was only when Logan snarled at him to "move his damned ass!" that Remy jerked himself from his stupor and take off down the hallway.

* * *

He ran into no one as he paced down the hall, which set his nerves aflame and had him trying determinedly to sense anyone. He caught sight of that glass window that Toad had mentioned, and peered in. Bile rose in the back of his throat when he saw her, lying like a broken doll in the corner of the vast room. She was on her back, her tiny limbs, still holding their baby roundness, mottled with bruises and scars and what looked like burns but no, no they couldn't be. Her hair was uneven, parts of it scorched away. Her lips were bloodstained, as was the area around her nose and just under one eyebrow. The pointed tip of one of her ears looked bent in. All that Remy saw through the window. It wasn't much better when he pushed the door open and went to kneel beside her. Her knees were scraped raw, as were her palms as though she'd been made to crawl on them, and there was an egg sized lump on her head. She had a necklace of bruises around her slender neck, as well as one blooming an ugly shade of purple under her eye. But miraculously, she was breathing still, albeit wheezily, and as he watched, a few of the bruises faded to that shade of yellow green they get when they're days old.

"Charlie. Charlie, mon petit ange, wake up. Remy is here to take you home," he murmured, touching her cheek gently. She stirred, and blearily cracked open her eyes.

"Remy?" Her voice was soft and hoarse, and she started coughing before she could say more. Remy lifted her carefully, rubbing her back. He pulled a handkerchief from his coat and dabbed at the blood around her nose and lips.

"There's my little Charlie. D'you think you can walk?"

"I don't think so. Is my daddy with you?"

"He sent me to get you out of here. I'll carry you, if you can't walk," he stood and picked her up, tucking her under his coat for warmth, as she was shivering. She clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burrowing her head under his chin. "All set?"

"Yup," she mumbled, snuggling in closer, trying very hard to be a brave girl and not wince.

"That's my girl," Remy said fondly, and turned towards the door. "Let's go home."

The door slammed, and Charlie looked up, her eyes widening. She started screaming, and when her voice cracked, she whimpered, reminding Remy painfully of a baby rabbit when the fox has got its jaws around its neck. He looked up and through the small window set into the door. Red eyes set in a grayish blue face gazed smugly back at him before the man moved over to the large window. He sat down, and Remy could almost make out him tapping away at something. He hurriedly glanced down at Charlie.

"Charlie, honey, is that the man that took you? Who is he?"

Charlie wasn't answering, she had buried her face against his chest, and he could faintly hear her saying something over and over like a mantra as fast as she could draw breath.

"Bad man, bad man, bad man," she repeated, her little hands tightening their grip on his shirt. Gathering her more securely in his arms, Remy stalked over to the window, glaring through at the man.

"Who are you? What do you want with Charlie?" he demanded, pounding on the reinforced glass. The man met his eyes, and his smile widened.

"I am Sinister. Mister Sinister, geneticist, biologist and surgeon. As to what I want with…what did you call her? Charlie? Well, ever since I cracked the genetic genome I've become something of a, shall we say, collector of genetic material of mutants. Not only for myself, although adding to my own powers motivates me, but for the cloning I do. Miss Charlie, coming from the parents of not one but two mutants, especially one's such as Wolverine and Nightcrawler, is very powerful for one so young. Powerful enough that a mutant created with her genetic material would be exponentially more powerful than one created with the material of a child with only one mutant parent."

"Then why have you harmed her so?"

"Certainly I had to see her limits, how much damage she could take. We were going to move onto how far she could teleport when you interrupted."

The way he said that, so flippantly, as though it didn't matter that the poor child had been on the verge of death, enraged Remy. His eyes blazed red and he shifted Charlie to one arm so he could fan his cards in his free hand. He charged them to maximum capacity and flung them rapid fire at the door, trying with all his might to break it down. But all he did was rattle it on its hinges and leave a few scorches.

"You honestly didn't think it would be that easy did you?" Sinister's voice filtered in, sounding mildly amused and making Remy desire more than before to harm him like he had Charlie. Before he could think or try and redouble his efforts though, there was a low hum and the room shifted. Panels in the walls slid open, revealing weapons of every sort; lasers, guns, flamethrowers, things Remy couldn't even begin to guess at. Charlie whimpered again, and he could feel dampness on his neck where she'd been crying.

"I want to go home," she moaned weakly. Remy couldn't have agreed more.

_A/N: So, there you have it. Remy and Logan got to where Charlie was, and Remy at least has Charlie, but things aren't looking so good for them right now are they? And who saw the villain coming, honestly? Yeah, I love throwing curveballs. Just as much as I love using the version of Sabertooth from X-Men Origins: Wolverine. He was kind of a hottie, not gonna lie. Much better than from the first movie, in my opinion. And speaking of which, what of Logan? What's gonna happen to him? Find out in the next installment, which hopefully will not take me forever. _


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Well my loves, I want to thank you for your patience while waiting. I've been trying to catch up on other things, and had finals and getting a job to contend with. We're closing in on the end, so, I'd like to thank y'all for sticking with me all this time. It's been fun. _

It was well past midnight, the infirmary silent but for Bobby's light breathing, Johnny's snoring and Denny purring from where he curled at the foot of Kurt's bed. Kurt lay staring at the ceiling, still full of enough pain meds that the pain was kept at bay, but not so much that he couldn't think coherently. Unfortunately, his thoughts had taken a decidedly gloomy turn, and left him wishing that he either had more meds or more pain to block them all out.

It had struck him all at once, the idea of his own mortality. This was not his first trip to the infirmary with life threatening injuries, not the first time that he had nearly escaped Death's grasp. And likely wouldn't be the last, from the look of things. They would always be called out to stop some villain or another, and for reasons unknown, he was a favorite target. True he could get out of the way most of the time, but what if the bad guys just happened to get lucky, or he happened to be unlucky that day? The very fact that so much of what he did relied on uncertain luck made him ill, and yet he couldn't back out. It was exhilarating knowing he was doing some good, atoning for past sins, and he knew Logan loved it, and Charlie would likely follow in their footsteps. Yet, and he felt childish thinking it, but the unfairness of it, that he would die and they wouldn't made him want to rage and scream and generally throw a tantrum.

_Why Logan_, he thought furiously, tossing his head and glaring into the dark. _Why did you have to make me fall in love with you, why did we have to have Charlie, why did you have to pass your healing on to her? Why couldn't I have it too? I don't want to die…I…I don't want to leave you. _Kurt dug his blunt nails into his palm almost hard enough to draw blood and blinked back the angry tears that burned just behind his eyes. He forced himself to stop thinking so selfishly and to consider what Logan and Charlie would have to go through eventually. At least he would get to see her grow up, and she would most assuredly be in good hands when he did pass on. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly; he would not let himself think this way again, and instead enjoy the time he had with Logan and Charlie. To do otherwise would only drive him mad. Once Logan returned with Charlie, everything would be alright again.

* * *

Across the room Johnny cracked one eye open, peering through the dark at Kurt. He was obviously troubled about something, the way he kept sighing and fidgeting, and Johnny was almost tempted to find out what was wrong. But, he didn't want to intrude, or give away that he'd been awake and effectively eavesdropping the whole time. For all he knew, Kurt's thoughts had put him in a bad mood, and he would lash out at Johnny's offer of help. He doubted it, but one never knew. Instead, he chose to shut his eyes, scoot a bit closer to Bobby's bed, and settle down more comfortably in his chair and fall back asleep. Except, the moment he tried to shift, his lighter slipped from his fingers, clattering against the floor. He let out a soft, involuntary "Damn it!" startling both Denny and Kurt.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah, sorry Kurt. My lighter fell, and of course with the quiet, it sounds like a bomb just went off," Johnny retrieved his lighter, tucking it safely in his pocket. "Didn't wake ya did I?"

"Nein. I've been awake for a while now," Kurt said softly.

"You feeling ok? I can get Hank if you want," Johnny suggested.

"It's nothing Johnny. A lot on my mind, that's all."

"Totally understandable of course," the boy nodded. "Well, if you change your mind, don't even worry about waking me up. Not a problem."

"Danke Johnny. I think I'll just go back to sleep though. Gute nacht."

"Yeah, g'night, or morning or whatever," Johnny slouched in his seat, one arm across his stomach, the other brushing against Bobby's on the bed. Just as his eyes slid shut, he felt Bobby's fingers twitch and slide to twine with his, squeezing lightly. Johnny opened one eye once again, and spied the tiny smile quirking Bobby's lips up. He'd been awake the entire time, listening to him overtly being a nice guy. Johnny rolled his eyes, squeezing back and finally, _finally_ getting back to sleep.

* * *

Remy ducked low, backed into a blind spot where the lasers and bullets and every other thing trying to kill them just barely whizzed by. He had Charlie tucked into his coat, trying to protect her as his mind worked over time to think up a way they could escape. Sinister was still watching them, mentally taking notes no doubt on not only Charlie's powers but on his own as well. It sent a shiver down Remy's spine, the impassive way the geneticist gazed at them, like they were some fascinating organism under a microscope. He pulled Charlie closer, whispering promises to get her out of there, and return her safely into the arms of her mommy and daddy. She nodded at him, wide eyed, her fingers digging into his shirt.

"M'kay Remy," she replied, utterly sure that he would do as he said.

They very fact that she still trusted him was enough to let him believe his own promises. Truth be told, he hadn't been sure they would be escaping. He just didn't want to worry the already traumatized little girl. But Charlie believed in him, even after all she'd gone through, she believed he'd take care of her. Who was he to let her down? An idea slowly took shape in his mind, and though it was beautiful in its simplicity, he hated himself for even thinking it. It was the only thing he could think of though.

"Are you feeling better Charlie?" Remy murmured, settling into a more comfortable position with Charlie perched on his thigh.

"A little bit. Still kinda woozy, like the whole world's going flippy," she answered, jumping as a bullet ripped into the wall above her.

Remy bit his lip, shutting his eyes briefly. "How about your teleporting? Do you…do you think you can teleport now?"

Charlie blinked rapidly, shaking her head as if to clear it. "I…I dunno Remy. Might be able, but, mommy said to be careful. I could get stuck in a wall. I dun wanna get stuck in a wall."

"I know cherie but I can't think of another way out. The door is locked, and this corner is getting smaller all the time," Remy ducked low, covering her as mortar sprayed down on them. "If you can't, then we'll think of another way out."

Charlie breathed deeply, screwing her eyes shut tight. "Hang on tight Remy. 'M not sure how this works. I never teleported with anyone else before. Mommy said it's the same as going by yourself, but you gotta mind not only yourself, but the other person too. Daddy gets dizzy when he goes with mommy, so you might too."

"Rather dizzy and out of here than not and stuck in here. Go ahead Charlie, I'm ready," Remy assured her, tightening his grip on her minutely. He winced as her nails dug through his shirt and pressed into his flesh, nearly breaking the skin. She let out a breath and in the same instant, teleported. Not a long jump, but enough to get them out of that horrid room. She collapsed in his arms once they were settled; panting as though she had just sprinted for miles until she completely passed out. Remy could admit to himself that he was thankful, as Sinister was still in the observation room, standing suddenly and gazing at Charlie with a look that made his skin try and crawl off his bones and hide. Like she was some kind of treasure he'd been searching the world over for, and had finally gotten his hand on, and it was better than he'd ever imagined. He transferred her to one arm, using his free hand to grab his cards and start to charge them. At the same time, something large slammed into the door, buckling the metal. There was another sound following, that of metal parting under metal and a set of familiar looking claws started to peel away the door.

Sighing in relief, Remy turned towards Sinister, feeling more than a little smug. Only, somehow in the brief seconds he'd been turned away, Sinister had vanished, leaving not a trace. The unsettling thing was, there was no other door that he could see that the man could have escaped through. He was simply…gone.

* * *

"How the hell…" he muttered, before facing the door that was steadily becoming little more than a pile of scrap metal. Logan burst through, claws still out and sticky with blood, as was the rest of him. His jacket was shredded down one arm, and his shirt bore similar claw marks across the chest. He was breathing hard, his eyes burning and his hair hanging in sweaty strands in his face. His head whipped around and he stared at Remy, taking in that he was in one piece, relatively speaking, and there was a bulge in his coat the size of a tiny person. At once his shoulders sagged, and he let out a ragged breath.

"You don't have anything I could use…" Logan trailed off, holding up his claws.

"But of course," Remy dug in his pocket and pulled out the handkerchief he'd used to clean up Charlie and tossed it to him. Logan carefully wiped the blood from his claws before retracting them.

"Is she…"

"She is…alive Logan. But very weak, and will need to be put in the infirmary as soon as we get home. They over taxed her healing abilities," Remy said softly. He spread his coat and revealed the little girl, who was breathing gently, still unconscious but slowly coming to. More of her bruises had faded, but the burns seemed to be too much for her healing, and still stood out starkly on her pale skin. Logan reached out to touch her hair, and her nostrils flared, recognizing his scent. It brought her around, and she nuzzled into his hand, her eyes opening slowly.

"Daddy. Remy said you were here, said you'd both come and bring me home and you did."

"Always will darlin'," Logan said quietly. Charlie carefully unwound her arms from around Remy and held them up for Logan to pick her up and carry her. She snuggled into his arms, her ear pressed to his chest, listening to the reassuring sound of his heart beat.

"Is mommy ok?"

"Mommy's doing better honey. But I bet he'll be a lot better when we get you home," Logan stepped carefully through the remains of the door, Remy following close. As they passed through, Logan carefully pressed Charlie's face into the crook of his neck, telling her to not look until he said so. Remy looked down the hallway where Logan and Sabertooth had taken their battle, noting the blood and varying claw marks in the walls. Logan's were neater, his adamantium slicing cleanly through the walls, while Sabertooth's were ragged, and five instead of three. He trailed after the reunited father and daughter, and as he rounded the corner, he could see why Logan had not wanted Charlie to see.

He had completely eviscerated the bigger mutant; limbs were strewn everywhere, a foot here, an arm there, and at the end, eyes wide in shock, was Sabertooth's head, a good five feet from his body.

"You certainly are the best at what you do aren't you?" he commented. "Not that I don't agree that he deserved it," he added hurriedly at the look Logan threw him. "But you made quite the mess and it reeks like an outhouse and a slaughterhouse all in one."

Logan shook his head and continued out. He spared a glance at where they'd left Toad and found the place empty. No matter, as long as he was smart and stayed away from him, Kurt and Charlie. They got back to his bike without any troubles, other than how they were going to get the three of them on it safely. Logan finally convinced Charlie to let go of him and go back to Remy, who kept her nestled between his chest and Logan's back. She hung on tight to him, eyes shut against the wind, wishing that she was strong enough to simply teleport them back home so she could get off this noisy, bumpy bike and back to her mommy that much faster. No matter how carefully Logan drove, she was jolted along, her teeth clicking together and her fingers numb from gripping Remy's shirt so she didn't fall off. At long last Logan pulled into the gravel drive, and Charlie didn't even mind the little rocks that pinged against her legs and bare feet. She was home.

* * *

Charlie gradually uncurled herself from around Remy and carefully slid to the garage floor. Her legs trembled and she started to fall, letting out a yelp before catching herself on the handlebar.

"Daddy, I still can't walk," she whimpered. "My legs still feel like jello."

"It's ok Charlie, I got ya," Logan scooped her up and carried her inside, Remy dashing ahead to open the door. Kitty was the first to run in, having been watching through the window. She nearly ran right through them in her haste to greet them; she was intent on telling them how happy she was that they were home safe and were ok, but stopped in her tracks when Charlie lifted her head to look at her.

"Oh Charlie baby, what'd they do to you?" she whispered, smoothing back her hair. It felt sooty and almost greasy under her hands, and courser than before, the blue streaks almost hidden by dirt and grime and blood. Now that Charlie was inside too, the smell of her was noticeable, not only to Logan but Kitty and Remy as well. She stank of fear and blood and singed flesh and hair, and perhaps worst of all as though she'd not had access to a bathroom during her imprisonment.

"Don't wanna talk 'bout it. Wanna see Momma," Charlie insisted, turning away from Kitty.

"I know sugar, but why don't we clean you up first, and then you can see Momma. Don't want to see him looking like a ragamuffin, right?" Logan looked down at her, his heart aching at the horrors etched into her face, reflected in her eyes. But she nodded, and let him carry her to the bathroom. Kitty took off to Charlie's room, gathering a clean pair of pajamas for her. She set them on the lid of the toilet and helped Logan clean her up gently, dabbing at the fading wounds and bandaging those that were slow to heal. Remy had gone to the kitchen and fetched a plain granola bar and a juice box for her to have; cautioning her to eat and drink slow or she'd make herself sick. Still, it was a bit much for her to handle after everything, and she just barely managed to get to the toilet in time. Logan shooed everyone else out while he slid to the floor, cradling her, rubbing small circles in her back. He thought she might've gone to sleep, until he felt her thin shoulders quake and realized she was crying softly.

"It's ok darlin', you're home safe now, I've gotcha," he murmured, combing her now clean hair back from her face. "You won't ever get taken again, I promise. I took care of the bad guys myself."

"Didn't," Charlie hiccupped. "Only got Sabertooth. The bad man, with the red eyes one got away from Remy, and the yucky green one disappeared."

"Red eyes? Who was the one with the red eyes sweetie?"

"S…si…Sinister," Charlie finally managed. "Remy can tell you 'bout him. Not now," she said almost desperately, as though he was going to leave right then and find out. "Find out later."

"Later," Logan promised, using his sleeve to dry her tears. "You wanna see Momma now?" Weakly, Charlie nodded, and Logan picked her up and brought her down to the infirmary. She nestled into his arms, her pale pink pajamas seeming voluminous on her and further emphasizing the paleness of her skin and the hollows around her eyes, like bruises. She fidgeted the closer they got to the infirmary and only Logan's arm around her waist kept her from bolting in and going to Kurt.

"Sit still Charlie. I told ya, Momma's recovering, you need to be quiet," he said, grinning despite himself at her eagerness. She turned big pleading eyes up at him and stuck out her lower lip, throwing in a quiver for good measure. "The puppy eyes aren't gonna change my mind Charlotte Oleander, so don't even try."

"But Daaaaddyyyy-''

"No buts."

"You're a meanie."

"I could always put you to bed miss, and make you wait until morning. I'll bet you're tired anyway after today and all. A night's sleep would do you some good," Logan glanced down at the stricken look on Charlie's face.

"Nononono! I'll be good! Promise!" Charlie mimed zipping her lips and throwing away the key and quieted once again. Not a peep was heard from her until Logan pushed the door to the infirmary open. Johnny looked up and dropped the paper plates of dinner he'd brought down for him and Bobby. Mashed potatoes plopped onto his shoes and the two ears of corn on the cob rolled under Bobby's bed, leaving a trail of melted butter.

* * *

"Charlie!"

Bobby and Kurt both nearly killed themselves struggling to get out of bed and see her. And both had to admit defeat. Charlie squirmed free and bounded onto Kurt's bed, snuggling in next to him.

"Momma, I missed you momma," she sniffled.

"I missed you too engel, and you liebchen," Kurt pulled Logan down for a quick kiss. "How was-''

"Later," Logan promised. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Yeah yeah, touching family reunion, now what're we, chopped liver?" Johnny griped, helping Bobby onto his crutches. Slowly they stumped over, Bobby wobbling and Johnny with an arm around his waist to try and steady him. "Do Uncle Bobby and me not get hugs?"

"I'll take a rain check on that, I'm still getting used to these things," Bobby grimaced, nodding at his crutches.

"Fine, but what about me?" Johnny flung his arms wide. "We were worried sick about you Charlie. Are you doing any bet-ack!" He stumbled back as Charlie hurled herself at him, wrapping her arms tight about his neck.

"Feeling lots better now I'm home. Are you doing better Momma?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Oh yes, especially now you're both back. Hank says I have to stay here a little while longer, but I'm almost all better."

"Yay!" Charlie jumped back to Kurt, careful not to squish him or step on his tail. While she was distracted Logan and Johnny took that as an opportunity to get more dinner for all of them. Once they left and quietness fell over the infirmary, Denny crept out from under the bed leapt onto Kurt.

"Denny!" Charlie squealed, petting him. He crawled into her lap, purring loudly and stretched up to nuzzle under her chin. "I'm glad you're ok kitty cat," she said softly.

"I'm sure he's glad you are too," Kurt added, stroking Denny's back. The kitten wandered between the two of them, getting scratches behind the ear and gentle tweaks to his tail. He rolled onto his back, stretching and batting at Charlie's fingers as she tickled the soft fur of his tummy. Logan and Johnny returned a few minutes later, laden down with dinner. Logan placed a bowl of broth in front of Charlie, rolling his eyes as Denny immediately dunked his face in it, lapping at the chicken flavored broth. He lifted his head, broth dripping from his whiskers and sneezed repeatedly. But it made Charlie laugh to see the kitten sopping wet, and if that's what it took, he could put up with Denny leaving fur in the bowl.

* * *

The broth was blessedly not too much for Charlie, and with a full belly and a warm kitten snuggled next to her, she fell asleep. Logan carefully lifted her to Bobby's bed, the boys already having promised to watch over her while he and Kurt joined Hank, Storm and Charles in the study.

As gently as could be, Logan picked up Kurt, cradling all five feet, nine inches of him in his arms and holding him as though he weighed nothing. He draped his tail about his neck, taking care that it didn't twist or bend uncomfortably. With one last look at Charlie, he started off up the stairs, turning so that he didn't whack Kurt's head on the wall.

"You're very quiet liebchen," Kurt said softly after a time. And indeed, Logan had been very quiet while they were walking, not even bringing up all that had happened. His dark brows were drawn together over eyes that stared off into the distance, lost in thought. Logan gave a little shake, bringing himself back to reality.

"Yeah, just a little preoccupied," he admitted.

"Plenty of reason to be," Kurt agreed.

Logan sighed, pausing to lean against the wall. "Not just about Charlie, although that's part of it." He drifted into silence once more, and Kurt let him. He'd learned the quality of Logan's silences over the years, and this was the one when he was going to elaborate, but was gathering his thoughts and putting them in order so he could be clear.

"You know Sabertooth? The one who…did this to you?"

"Oh yes, the big brute with the nasty claws and the kitty cat fangs. I assume you took care of him?"

"In a big way," Logan answered, a fierce grin curling up the corners of his lips. "Cut his damned head off. If I'd thought of it, I'd have burned the body too, but I just wanted to get Charlie out. And don't worry elf, I didn't let her see what was left."

"Good, that's good. But why do you seem so troubled?" Kurt smoothed back Logan's hair, trailing his fingertips gently down his cheek.

"If you don't quit it, you're gonna distract me," Logan murmured, but turned his face into Kurt's hand.

"Fair enough," Kurt ceased his petting of Logan's hair, but kept his palm pressed against his cheek.

"Sabertooth, he liked to talk while we were fighting. And the way he talked, like he knew more about my past than I did. Almost like he was there. He kept giving these little hints of what we'd done, work we'd done with Stryker." Logan glanced down at Kurt and saw him unconsciously almost touch the circular scar he still bore on the back of his neck. "He said Logan wasn't even my real name."

"Did he tell you what it was?"

"All he said was Jimmy," Logan muttered. "No last name, just Jimmy. And something about a girl…Kayla maybe? And he and I being closer than I knew; like family. He never told me anything straightforward, just little jabs, taunting me. I don't know how he knew, how he remembered all this, or hell even how he survived the Liberty Island fiasco. I also don't know what is so damned funny," he growled, shooting a glare at Kurt, who was trying not to grin.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Logan, but Jimmy?" he let out a giggle. "You hardly look like a Jimmy. Not even a James. You look like a Logan."

"You about done?" Logan grumbled, while Kurt was still chortling about Jimmy. "I'm trying to tell you something important, some piece of my past that's come to light, and you're laughing at what my name used to be."

Kurt laughter died at the look of near anguish on Logan's face. He pressed his nails into his cheek, just hard enough to leave half moon imprints in the stubble. "Logan, listen to me. What you may have done, or who you may have been…it doesn't matter. What matters is who you are now." He gripped Logan's jaw when he started to look away, forcing him to meet his gaze. "You are my liebchen, and Charlie's father. In fact, you're like the father to this entire school; you're the soul of it, the moral back bone. You're a good man, and I love you." He pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Now, would you be so kind as to carry me to the Professor's study so we can discuss what we're to do about what happened to Charlie?"

Logan nodded, not exactly trusting his voice. He'd never admit it out loud, but he'd needed to hear that from Kurt. What Sabertooth had said had left a tiny seed of doubt in his mind, a niggling sense of second guessing himself. Because he had almost remembered what the bigger man had hinted at; it was there somewhere deep in his mind, and Sabertooth had merely brushed off the cobwebs, drawn the box into the light, and left it partially open. With Kurt's assurance that he was a good man now, and that was what mattered, and that he loved him, he had slammed the lid down, wrapped it in duct tape and shoved it back in the shadows. Maybe he'd look at it later. But for now, he simply lifted Kurt a little higher, pulled him a little tighter and brought him down the hall.

_A/N: oh god, this took so long. Work just…it just sucks. The hours have been extended…gah. Really all I can say. Hope this makes up for my absence. _


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: so, no longer am I constrained by work. Only by school. Which is actually easier to deal with than it would sound. So, here's the next chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy. _

Logan pushed the door to the study closed and turned, fully intending to settle Kurt as gently as he could in one of the seats. However, when he turned, he stopped dead and very nearly dropped Kurt onto the floor.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

Toad, who had been skulking half hidden by the Professor's desk, shrank back, pulling his coat tighter around himself.

"He is looking not only for a place to stay, but to make amends with both you and Kurt," Charles answered, unable to repress a slight smile at the mutinous looks on both their faces. Logan's eyes narrowed as he surveyed Charles.

"You're letting him stay." Not a question, but a statement of fact, one that was a bitter pill to swallow.

"He could prove useful in tracking down Charlie's kidnapper."

"You could do zhat with Cerebro," Kurt pointed out.

"He has also offered to be something of a body guard to Charlie in exchange for allowing him to stay."

"Ha!" Kurt let out a derisive shout of laughter, surprising Logan, Storm and Hank, who were with them. "As if we let him anywhere near our daughter after all he put her through."

"Yeah, and I'm not too keen on him being near you either, 'angel fangs'," Logan muttered. Kurt glared at him briefly for bringing up that horrid pet name before continuing his tirade.

"How do ve know he vouldn't take her again for his boss? Done it once hasn't he? Vhat's to stop him doing it again?"

"You mean other than knowing he wouldn't make it out of the mansion before one of us captured him?" Hank suggested.

"Can I add something?" Toad held up his hand, looking more than a little apprehensive.

"No!" Logan and Kurt said in unison.

"Yes, he can," Charles said firmly.

"Thanks," Toad nodded to him. "Look, I know you lot've got no reason to trust me, but I am sorry for taking the kid." Kurt huffed indignantly, crossing his arms. Toad winced before continuing. "As far as I knew, all I'd be doing was a bit of kidnapping, and there'd be some tests. Nothing major. Grunt work, easier even than what Magneto had me doin'. I had no clue that the kid would be…that the boss would…it was bad. I mean, yeah, she was no treat to be around, screaming and carrying on and all, but what he put her through," Toad shook his head, "no one, 'specially a five year old little girl, deserved that." He fiddled with the frayed edge of his coat. "I mean it about wanting to make amends. All I got to offer though is knowing a bit about the boss and his plans, and keeping him from ever getting his hands on the kid again."

"Charlie."

"Huh."

"Her name is Charlie. Charlotte Oleander Wagner to be exact. **Not** 'the kid'," Kurt informed him.

"Right. Charlie then. So that's it. If you'll 'ave me, gimme a place to stay, I'll tell ya everything I know for sure about him, and I'll look out for the k-for Charlie." He looked up at them all, the look on his face saying plainly that he would do all he offered and more, anything they asked of him, if only they would take him in, protect him. It didn't need to be said aloud that at the core of his reasoning was the knowledge and fear that once Sinister discovered his betrayal, if he hadn't already, he would see Toad dead.

"Whether you two decide to take him up on his…babysitting offer is up to you," Charles finally said. "Regardless, his knowledge could prove useful, and we have more than ample room and plenty of people to keep an eye on him."

"Fine, fine, as long as his room is far away from ours," Logan snapped, tossing himself into a chair next to Kurt. "Most families take in stray animals, we take in people," he muttered darkly. Kurt was still glaring at Toad, and were his tail healed, it would have been lashing back and forth like an angry cat's. "So what've you got to tell us then?" Logan asked, easing one arm about Kurt's shoulders. It was, to those assembled, a very obvious display of 'he belongs to me, not you, and you try anything and I'll castrate you with my claws' intended for Toad.

"Well, 'is name is Sinister," Toad began. And for the next hour, questioned thoroughly by all in the study, he recounted everything he could recall about the geneticist and his plans. He knew more than he had thought, and was able to give them a fairly good idea about what they were up against. Admittedly, it was very grim. Of course, Logan and Kurt were not the only same gender mutant couple to produce a child, but they were two of the first, and given their high profile status as X-Men, throughout the mutant community word had spread fast. Sinister had desired to study the children born of same gender mutant parents, how their genes differed, if at all, how their powers were affected. Charlie just happened to be the first he could get his hands on. What he had found was that her powers developed sooner than children born of opposite gendered parents, and that children born of same gendered parents were more likely to have the abilities of their parents. In effect, if he could regulate the breeding, he could determine the powers the children would have. And where their powers developed more quickly, he could begin grooming them right away to use their powers in the way he wanted, bending to his every whim. At first, he intended to collect more of the children born of same gendered parents like Charlie, gathering DNA and studying them until he knew them inside and out. Only when he'd exhausted them in every way would he either dispose of them or keep them to use as breeders for future mutants whose abilities he determined. Charlie, Toad had found out, would be disposed of, as she was too much of a liability with her teleporting ability.

* * *

Kurt looked ill by the time Toad finished, and looking around the room, saw he wasn't the only one.

"Make's Magneto look tame, doesn't he?" Toad said wryly, noting as well how horrified everyone looked. "See why I got out when I did? Even I got a line I won't cross. And terrorizin' kids and torturin'em for science or whatever is it."

"Indeed," Hank replied softly.

"Charlie was the only one he had then?" Storm asked.

"Yeah, but you can bet he'll be going after more. And once he's done his collecting and studying, he'll start going after more to be breeders so he can build himself a little army. He'll probably come after Charlie again; I don't think he was done with her, and who knows why else. He's a bad guy; they don't really need a reason, do they?"

"I'd like to see him try," Logan growled, the tips of his claws starting to slide from between his knuckles.

"_Beruhigen Sie unten liebchen(1)_," Kurt murmured, running a hand down Logan's arm.

"I will not calm down," Logan retorted. "When, not if, when I get my hands on Sinister…" he trailed off, his hands clenching until his knuckles were white and his arms taut with tension. Kurt dug his nails a little into Logan's wrist until the claws slid back into place and the arm under his hand relaxed and Logan rotated his neck, literally shaking away the strain. "There, I'm calm, happy now?"

"Far from it actually, given what we just found out. Vhat are we supposed to do? We can't keep Charlie in the mansion until we track down Sinister, can we?"

"I'm more than willing to help," Toad interjected.

"We're still discussing zhat, danke," Kurt said harshly. Turning away from Toad, he faced Logan. "_Leider I' m-Anfang, zum an sein Angebot besser zu denken. Wir can' t ist immer dort, keine können die Kursteilnehmer. Es konnte eine gute Idee sein, jemand zu haben wer nur heraus nach ihr sucht(2)._"

"_Ja aber muss es er sein?(3)_" Logan sighed, gesturing to Toad.

"_He' s das beste we' VE erhalten(4)" _Kurt answered heavily. "_Glauben Sie mir, I' m nicht glücklich über es auch nicht(5)."_

"_Fein(6)_," Logan slouched low in his chair, clearly not happy. That left Kurt to confront Toad.

"So zhen Toad, Logan and I have decided to take you up on your offer to guard our Charlie. However, only if she agrees to it. And know zis; if you put a toe out of line, if you give us any reason to think you're slipping back into your old ways, anything at all…well zis is a big place, plenty of places to hide someone where they'd never be found."

Toad gulped and nodded. "Promise mate, nothing'll happen to her on my watch. If…if she'll have me that is. All up to Charlie isn't it?"

"Yes, but we'll leave zhat until later, after she's slept and recovered some."

"Don't expect her to warm up to ya either," Logan added, getting to his feet. He scooped Kurt up once more, intent on bringing him back to the infirmary for sleep, with only a quick stop at their room for sheets and a pillow for himself.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Toad chuckled weakly, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "So umm, where'm I bunking down?"

"Storm, if you'd be so kind as to show him to one of the empty rooms…far from Logan and Kurt's?" Charles requested. She nodded curtly and set off out the door with Toad having to stumble after her.

"Bed linens are in the closet there, bathroom's there," she said once he'd joined her in the room. He eyed the smallish room, furnished in a similar way as all the other rooms in the mansion were, with a bed and little else. Having no possessions of his own but the clothes on his back, it was unlikely that the room would ever look lived in, or feel like home. Same with the entire mansion, what with probably the entire student body and faculty hating his guts. Not that he blamed them exactly, but it was discouraging. He grumbled a hurried thanks to Storm and began to make the bed enough so he could sleep on it. However, he only succeeded in getting the fitted sheet on before he decided sleep was more important and flung himself gracelessly onto the mattress, using his coat as a blanket.

* * *

"Charlie's going to hate us, you know that?" Logan said as he pulled the blankets over Kurt.

"I know she won't be happy about him being here, and unfortunately she's too young to fully understand why we need him," Kurt replied.

"I really don't like it either. The thought of leaving them two alone, or him and you alone…"

"Zhat won't happen liebchen. I have no desire to be in the same room as zhat…person, and none of the students will ever let him and Charlie be alone together," Kurt assured him. "I wish though, zhat sometimes the Professor was not so into giving second chances, thinking people can be reformed. Some people don't deserve it."

Logan leaned back in his chair, eyeing the fierce look on Kurt's face. He was normally so gentle, so ready to give second chances himself, it was in his nature, and to see him turned harsh, more like Logan was slightly upsetting. He was supposed to be Logan's balance, calm when he was angry, kind when he was ruthless, appealing to his better nature and making him think things through when all Logan wanted to do was rage and tear things to shreds. He reached over, smoothing back Kurt's curls and effectively smoothing the angry look from his face.

"_Für was war das?(7),"_ Kurt asked.

"Cold and ruthless isn't a good look on you darlin'. It's more my style."

Kurt frowned, a puzzled look coming over his face. Logan sighed. "Don't worry about it. Just…try and get some sleep, 'kay elf?"

"Fair enough," Kurt settled into his bed, glancing over at Bobby, Johnny, Charlie and Denny. Charlie had moved onto Johnny's lap, snuggled into his arms while Denny was draped over Bobby's shoulders, looking for all the world like a fur stole except for the occasional snuffling and twitching of his paws. "Should we-''

"Let her stay there. Be more of a hassle if we woke her now, and besides we can tell them all in the morning."

* * *

As was expected, Charlie was less than happy about Toad's presence and his now being something of a permanent babysitter.

"No no no no!" she yelled, stomping her feet. "I don't like him! He's yucky, and green and slimy and he smells funny!"

"I know sweetie, trust me, daddy and I aren't too happy about it either, but we need him," Kurt said soothingly.

"But why?" Charlie wailed, clambering onto his bed.

"Because…because," Kurt started, unsure how to best explain to Charlie the danger she was in without scaring her more. He looked to Logan for help.

"Because Charlie, you know how momma and daddy can't always be there. We've got classes to teach, and the kids, they'll have homework or other things, and we wanna keep you safe."

"I am safe. Can take care myself," Charlie mumbled stubbornly.

"Darlin', you're only five, and yes, you are a big girl, but it'll be good having someone who's only there to keep an eye on you. And no body, and I mean no body, is about to let him hurt you or take you away again. Promise," Logan said firmly.

"But why's he gotta look after me all the time?" Charlie looked up at them both. Logan glanced at Kurt, who after a moment nodded.

"You remember the bad man? How he got away?"

"Yeah-huh."

"Well, we just wanna make sure he won't be able to get you, if he comes back. And Toad thinks he'll come back. So we're just being extra careful until we've tracked down the bad guy. After that, if you really want us to, we'll send Toad away, ok?"

"Ok daddy," Charlie answered sullenly. Logan got to his feet and picked her up, carrying her to Toad's room to give him her answer.

* * *

"Who is it?" came the bleary call when Logan knocked on the door.

"Logan and Charlie."

A minute later the door opened, revealing a disheveled and still half asleep Toad, his t-shirt hanging off one shoulder and his hair sticking up oddly. "'Sup?" He yawned, trying to flatten his hair.

"Charlie?" Logan looked down at her, motioning for her to tell him why they were there. She glared at him before looking once more at Toad.

"You can be my babysitter," she grumbled.

"Oh yeah?" Toad's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expected her to want him.

"Yeah-huh. Even if I still think you're icky. Momma and daddy said I need you, or something. Even though Uncle Bobby and Uncle Johnny said they could watch out for me, it's s'posed to be a good idea to have one more person who's only looking out for me and nuffin' else."

"Uh-huh. Well, um, you…you want me to take her, or anything?" Toad asked Logan.

"Not now, but after breakfast you can join Kitty, who's taking her this morning. So you might wanna shower and get ready now."

"Right. But…I don't have anything else to wear."

"Check the closet," Logan answered shortly, walking out with Charlie. Toad did as suggested, and indeed, back behind the bed linens and towels were sweatshirts and sweatpants bearing the Xavier logo, as well as socks and underwear. He snagged some and went to take the first shower he'd had in a very long time. If he was going to be looking after the little girl of the people who had actually given him a second chance, the least he could do was not be 'icky'.

* * *

It was without a doubt one of the strangest breakfasts to occur at the mansion. Everyone surreptitiously watched Toad as he strolled through, piling high his plate with muffins, bacon, eggs, a few pieces of French toast, essentially everything he could get his hands on. He seemed oblivious to the stares, yet in reality, he was more aware than ever of how they gaped and whispered as he sat at a table by himself, well out of the way. He was sorely tempted to look up and shout "Boo!" and see what happened, but contained himself. It would hardly make a good impression, and from the way Logan, Kurt and Charlie were glowering at him, he needed to make a good impression.

"So why-''

"He's Charlie's bodyguard essentially. To look out for her when we really can't. Even though I told Kurt and Logan we totally could."

"Johnny, I'm still on crutches and need help."

"So? Hank said you'll be off'em soon, and then we could totally watch her. Instead, we're stuck sort of keeping an eye on him, making sure he doesn't try anything funny," Johnny scowled, flicking his lighter open and closed in annoyance. "I guess today he's learning the ropes, following Kitty, who's babysitting Charlie."

"Oh, Kitty's gonna love that," Bobby muttered darkly.

* * *

Bobby was not wrong. Kitty was so very, very unhappy that Toad would be shadowing her. She maintained a frosty silence as she carried Charlie outside to enjoy the sunshine and fair temperature. It was her belief that after being held captive, outdoors would be good for her. Toad sprawled on the grass next to her, but not too close, asking what he thought were pertinent questions that a babysitter/body guard needed to know. Kitty secretly thought he was actually being smart with his questions, so she answered, but only in a condescending tone and without taking her eyes off Charlie, who was capering around the fountain.

It continued on for a few weeks, Toad trailing after Charlie's ever changing roster of babysitters, learning how best to care for the little girl, who was steadily regaining her strength and even having fewer nightmares. Finally, finally the day came that he was allowed to take her himself, but with the knowledge that essentially the entire population of the mansion would have eyes and ears on him.

* * *

"Ready to go Charlie?" Toad held out his hand for her, only slightly nervous as he stood in the door way to Logan and Kurt's room.

"Where're you two going?" Logan demanded, tying Charlie's shoe for her.

"Thought maybe a walk around the grounds and then down to the den to watch movies until dinner."

Logan nodded gruffly, and ushered Charlie over. She hesitantly took the offered hand, wincing at how slimy it still felt, and followed Toad out onto the grounds.

"Sooo, you look like you're feeling better," he said after a while.

"I am."

"Good. I'm…glad."

"You are?" Charlie looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Well yeah. I've said it over and over, I didn't like what the bad man did to you. You're a cute little thing, you shouldn't have had to go through that. That's why, when your daddy and Gambit came to rescue you, I told them where you were."

"You did?"

"They didn't tell you? Yeah, I wanted to see you out of there, but I couldn't do it myself. They could though, so I helped."

"Oh. Um, thank you," Charlie mumbled.

"No problem," he gave her hand a squeeze, and she jumped. "What?" Charlie had stopped and was gazing at his hand. "Ahh, those," he spread his hand wide, displaying the webbing between his fingers. Usually he kept it retracted, but it had slipped when he squeezed her hand. By now she was well used to his odd hopping gait, and had seen his tongue of course, but hadn't seen really all the attributes he really shared with his namesake. He caught her eye, and grinned at the look of awe on her face. "Wanna see what else I can do?"

* * *

Logan was only going to the garage to check on his bike. He was not going to spy on Toad and see how he and Charlie were getting along. Honest. The fact that he had plenty of large blunt heavy objects to choose from should Charlie call for help had nothing to do with it. He strolled across the yard, ears trained for even the slightest hint of unhappiness. What he did hear, was enough to nearly send him sprawling. Charlie was laughing delightedly. Logan stopped and looked to where the sound was coming from, and saw her sitting on the ground, clapping as Toad showed off his leaping prowess, flinging himself high into the air and somersaulting, or else sailing over Charlie's head to land in the tree beyond. He perched in the branches, shot out his tongue, and snatched a fly that was buzzing about Charlie's head before leaping down and taking a bow. Charlie cheered, never ceasing her clapping.

"Huh, never would've guessed he'd be halfway decent with kids."

A/N: and there you have it. Another chapter down, only a couple more to go. Yeah, I know. It's been fun though. Hope you all enjoyed. Oh, and here's the translations for all that German.

(1)Calm down liebchen

(2)Unfortunately, I'm beginning to think better of his offer. We can't always be there, nor can all the students. It might be a good idea to have someone who is only looking out for her.

(3)Yes, but does it have to be him?

(4)He's the best we have.

(5)Believe me, I'm not happy about it either.

(6)Fine

(7)What was that for?


	18. Chapter 18

So,my dear lovely readers, it has come to my attention that there's some bot thing hassling us all called RedBooton, or something like that. As you may or may not know, it's basically going through stories and deciding what violate the ToS regarding MA ratings vs. M ratings. It's hardly differentiating between the two, and deciding what goes and what stays based on key words regardless of context. And as you may know, my fics are well…they're not hard core, but they're not like, a K rating. So, I'm considering moving to until this settles down. If it settles down. Because apparently, the higher ups at have been made aware of how the bot violates ToS itself, but either haven't gotten to it, or just don't care. General consensus seems to be that they don't care. I don't know. But I do know I don't want my fics taken down by them. Hence the move. Now, I don't know if all of you are 18 or older, which is how old you gotta be for unfortunately, and I don't condone lying about your age. So, sadly, some of you, if you are younger than 18, may have to go without. This is only if I do move though. It's all very up in the air right now. I'm leaving my final decision until say….Monday the 13th, unless something drastic happens. Hopefully this will all be taken care of, though I shan't hold my breath. Sorry about this, I wouldn't if I didn't think it necessary.

~PirateTurtle4


	19. Chapter 19

Hello again all my dear lovely readers. I come to you now with a decision. I'm not deleting my fics from . I am however, still thinking about joining up with or even getting a livejournal to post on. And what I will do is simply copy, paste and save my own personal favorite fics of mine, and load them onto my new account on wherever I go. Simply as a precaution mind you. That way, for those of you under 18, you can still read and enjoy and all. And, for those of you over 18, if you wanna check my new account on a new site, if and when I make it, I'll still be PirateTurtle4. I've been considering doing something like this anyway, purely because I'm finding some of the same restrictions on that I found on Quizilla when I used to post there, restrictions which sent me here. If I create a new account on a site, it will more than likely be , simply because LiveJournal confuses me. I've no idea how to make that happen.

Also, a couple people asked about where I found out about the redbooton thing. Well, a friend of mine clued me into it, and at first, I admit, I didn't believe it. And then I searched on the internet about it. There's an article on Yahoo Answers about it. I'd send you lot the link, but I'm not sure how well it would translate. So you can Google it, or whatever your search engine of choice happens to be.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: aloha my dear readers. Hopefully some of you still are following, though I wouldn't blame you if you weren't. I've nothing much to say, beyond that in this newest chapter we've fast forwarded to when Charlie is 18. I'd been planning that for a while, and it's finally time. So, errr…enjoy I guess. _

Bobby looked up in surprise as the door to the kitchen slammed open and shut. Kitty leaned against it, letting out a sigh of relief.

"You going out there?" she asked, jerking her thumb back to indicate the living room.

"I was planning on it. Why?" Bobby set down the butter knife he'd been using to spread mayo on the slices of toast for his and Johnny's BLT sandwiches. Before Kitty could answer Johnny came charging in, stumbled over Kitty and nearly went headlong into Bobby. Fortunately Kitty grabbed the back of his shirt and jerked him back.

"Don't go out there Popsicle, bad idea. Very bad idea."

"Are you planning on explaining why it's a bad idea?" Bobby continued fixing the sandwiches, layering bacon, lettuce and tomato slices evenly. Kitty and Johnny glanced at each other.

"Best to let him hear," she suggested.

"Probably," Johnny agreed. Without warning he snatched up his sandwich and watched as Bobby was partially pulled through the wall. They came back seconds later, Bobby looking suitably frightened.

"How about we have lunch outside today?"

* * *

Beyond the kitchen, the living room had become almost a war zone. Charlie stomped her foot onto the hardwood floor, realizing as she did so that she looked incredibly childish. But it wasn't fair! She was technically, legally, basically an adult. She was 18 now, heck, she was graduating high school at the end of the month! And yet her parents were treating her like a little kid. What made it even more unfair was they went off all the time on missions, leaving her in the care of Uncle Toad, to worry about them, if they'd ever come back. And she hadn't been allowed on any missions, and this one was especially important. Charlie had tried explaining all this to her parents, but they'd been adamant.

"What if I brought Uncle Toad with me?"

"Oi, hey Charlie pet, don't bring me into this, please," Toad held up his hands and stepped back at the venomous look she shot him.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but you can't expect us to let you go after the…man," Logan grit his teeth like he wanted to say something else but didn't dare in front of his daughter, "who kidnapped you when you were a little girl do you?"

"I have to Daddy! I can't let him kidnap other little kids like he did me."

"Charlie we've told you we're on it," Kurt said, trying to be placating. Why oh why did she have to inherit Logan's temper?

"You two, and everyone else for that matter, is preoccupied with the Sentinels. And I get stuck here with Uncle Toad and all the little kids and it's not fair!"

It was true; after being nearly forgotten since Mystique had brought news of them years ago, the Sentinels had been completed and introduced to the public on every major news outlet in the country. Though they were described as a defense system against those mutants whose goals were detrimental to the welfare of the citizens, like Magneto, who was a favorite example, it was no secret the gargantuan robots were used to hunt all mutants, and either detain or eliminate them. Thus far, the Mansion had been unbothered, though they suspected that was only due to the newness of the Sentinels, and not as some form of courtesy.

"Enough!" Logan snapped. "This is the final word on it, Charlotte Oleander. You are forbidden from leaving this mansion for anything other than school, and someone will drive you there to ensure you actually go. There will be no running off on dangerous missions; I don't care how unfair it is. Is that clear?"

Charlie shoved past him, running up the stairs to her room. A moment later they heard the door slam, and distantly Logan could hear muffled sobs. He groaned, rubbing at his face with one hand; he hated when he had to be strict with her.

"Somebody had to," Kurt said consolingly, as though reading Logan's mind.

"Why me though? Why not you?"

"Because I tried when she was little, and she hardly listened to me. You aren't stern enough often enough like I was, so when you are, it works."

Logan growled, but saw the logic of it. Though it felt like he'd had to be stern more and more often as of late. Once she'd found out that children were disappearing under mysterious circumstances, children that were either mutants themselves or had mutant parentage, she'd put two and two together and been begging to track them down. She'd taken to springing it on him and Kurt when they least expected it, but they were wise to her. This latest argument was just one in a line of many previous that often ended the same way; with her tears and both parents feeling guilty.

"Is it safe?" Johnny poked his head around the door, remnants of his sandwich clutched in his hand.

"Yeah, it's safe," Toad replied. "Bomb's have gone off, but no casualties. Just tears, as usual." He sighed, feeling a twinge of the guilt he knew Logan and Kurt were feeling. None of them liked having to be stern with her, she was the apple of everyone's eye in the mansion whether they wanted to admit it or not. It wasn't that they didn't like any of the kids that came through the doors; it was more that she'd been born in the mansion, raised there and they'd watched her grow up. The whole mansion was family, but with Kurt, Logan, Charlie, himself, Bobby, Johnny, the Professor, Hank, Storm, Kitty and Angel it was an even tighter bond. They were what remained of the originals with a few additions who'd found their way in and stayed.

"Phew," Johnny wiped a hand across his forehead and leaned back around the door. "Coast's clear Bobby boy!" He caught the scowl that crossed Logan's face and grinned. "What? It's the truth Pops, you and her fighting is like a war zone. Every man for himself and all that."

Logan's scowl deepened. "Haven't I told you not to call me that?"

"Couple dozen times, yeah," the pyro took a bite of his sandwich nonchalantly, as if to say '_And what are __**you**__ gonna do about it?' _

Logan hand clenched into a fist, and as Bobby came around the corner, he'd swear he saw the very tip of his blades edging from between his knuckles. He hesitated, wondering if he should pull Johnny out of harm's way in case Kurt didn't get to Logan in time. Johnny had always gotten a thrill out of pushing the Wolverine's buttons, and the urge to hadn't receded with age. On the contrary, Bobby thought that after all Johnny'd been through, that maybe his sense of self preservation had gone out of whack. When he'd first gotten back to the mansion years ago he'd been keen on staying out of the way. But as he'd gotten back to himself, he thrown himself into dangerous situations in the Danger Room, and when they'd had to go on missions with the Sentinels, it was like he went looking for trouble. He always had been careless as a kid, but Bobby had a feeling now that he'd walk straight into the claws of a pissed off Wolverine with a smile on his face and a spring in his step.

At almost the same time, Bobby and Kurt reached for their respective lovers. Bobby hooked his fingers in the neck of Johnny's shirt and pulled him back, perhaps more roughly than he intended. Across the room, Kurt slid his hands over Logan's shoulders, gripping just enough until the muscles relaxed and Logan sagged, claws sliding home once more. Kurt looked up and met Bobby's eye, and they had a moment of understanding before the older man nodded and was gone in a flash of smoke with Logan in tow.

* * *

Johnny was glaring at Bobby, sandwich forgotten and tossed to the floor. "What the hell was that for Bobby?" he demanded. Bobby glanced over Johnny's shoulder at Toad, who was trying to be unobtrusive and failing.

"C'mon," he muttered, grabbing Johnny's wrist and pulling him outside and across to the willow tree that had been their favorite hangout for years. Once secluded under the shadow of the tree and its drooping branches, Johnny wrenched himself from Bobby's grip and paced away from him.

"For starters, I didn't mean to pull that hard on your shirt. I just didn't want to see you sliced to ribbons in front of me."

"He wouldn't have sliced me up. Kurt would've stopped him before he got that far," Johnny retorted, leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"Don't always count on Kurt to hold Logan's leash. He won't always be there and Logan's under a lot of stress, we all are."

Johnny rolled his eyes, settling himself more comfortably against the trunk. He had a feeling one of Bobby's famous _Things Johnny Should Stop Doing and the Exhaustive List of Reasons Why_ lectures was coming, and he wanted to make sure his rear end didn't fall asleep like last time. "Alright Popsicle, I'll bite. What's got your boxers in a bunch?"

Bobby glared at him, huffing indignantly. "You, and your…your…charging into things without a second thought. It's like you don't care. A giant flaming piece of Sentinel flying at your head? Whatever, it happens. Oh the bridge underfoot crumbling away? Eh, I'll take my time getting off of it. You've always been," he paused, searching for a word. "Cavalier, let's say, but you always looked out for yourself. Now, I'd swear you don't care to do that."

"S'what I got you for isn't it? Told you that when we decided to be friends again."

"Not what I mean Johnny!" Bobby stepped back, obviously forcing himself calm. "Look, I get it; you saw the seedy underbelly, some of the worst of human kind, and lived. Not many people can say that, it's enough to make anyone feel invincible or whatever, but did you ever stop and think how I feel when you barrel in, no looking back and clearly not caring whether you come out alive or not?"

Johnny flinched, his hand unconsciously slipping around his gold lighter in his pocket. "Low blow Bobby," he mumbled, hanging his head.

"Yeah well, all's fair in love and war, I guess," Bobby scuffed one foot against the base of the tree, hating how stupid that sounded, how childish he sounded. Judging by the scoffing sound from Johnny, he agreed.

"My god could you be anymore clichéd? Seriously; I swear, damned lucky you're good in the sack, or I'd be gone after that bout of sticky sweet fluff," the pyrokinetic glanced up at his friend and lover, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips and a dark spark in his eyes.

"Such a sweet talker," Bobby offered his hand and pulled Johnny to his feet. They continued along, hands occasionally brushing, in a less strained silence up to the door of the mansion. Bobby glanced out of the corner of his eye at Johnny, and had to resist the urge to sigh. He'd known Johnny for years, and he knew that this acquiescence was only temporary. The thrill of dancing with danger would call out sweetly to him again, and once more he'd answer, leaving Bobby to hope again he didn't get too caught up in the rush and be lost forever. If only he knew of a way to get through to him…

* * *

Kurt scooted back, swiping a hand across his mouth and noting wryly that despite his best attempts, he would need to change his shirt. But, he glanced up at Logan, panting heavily, eyes shut and fly still undone and decided adding to the pile of laundry was well worth it.

Logan coughed and cleared his throat before sitting up and looking at Kurt. "Don't think I don't know what that was."

"Hmm? I have no idea vhat you are talking about," Kurt grinned, sliding off his shirt and tossing it into the basket in the corner.

"Don't you play coy. Any time you think my temper's getting the best of me, you do your damndest to get me up with my jeans round my ankles. 'Cause you know, if there's one thing that'll distract me and brighten my mood, is that damn mouth of yours." Logan arched his back while he talked and hiked his jeans back up, popping the button into place.

"Oh you make it sound like such a crime liebchen," Kurt plopped onto the bed. "Vhat does it matter? You feel good, I get to enjoy you. Everyone wins. Vould you rather keep your sour mood?"

"No, I guess not," Logan said slowly. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling of being tamed, bribed, like a dog you want sit and stay so you ply it with milk bones. On the other hand; he glimpsed Kurt stretched out next to him, still shirtless, tail waving lazy and a smile on his face. Oh hell, if it meant Kurt kept that look on his face, he could stand to be manipulated. Just a little.

* * *

Charlie fumed, pacing around her bedroom and feeling distinctly like destroying something. If only she'd inherited her dad's claws, or something similar to them…she flexed her small hands, wishing she'd hear the satisfying snikt of blades sliding from between her knuckles.

_Don't be stupid Charlie_, her common sense piped up. _Daddy's told you, it hurts every time they pop out, and really, is destroying things going to make you feel any better? No, it won't but you know what will_… her gaze fell on her laptop, lying on her bed. She glanced over at her alarm clock, and saw it was only mid-afternoon; surely he'd be home. Unable to stop the grin that threatened to take over her face or the squirmy excitement she still felt, even now over a year later, she cracked open her computer, turned on the webcam, and sent out a message.

Roughly ten minutes later, the screen flickered, and after a moment's hesitation, the beaming face of Charlie's boyfriend came into view and despite herself, she found her mood lifting.

"Hey there Char, long time no talk," he leaned back in his computer chair, the very picture of ease.

"You just saw me yesterday after school Verde," Charlie laughed.

"Was it only yesterday? It felt eons without you. Even longer than eons. Every minute felt like it lasted sixty seconds," he sighed dramatically before winking. "So, what's got your panties in a bunch love?"

Charlie had long since given up trying to figure out how he could read her even if they weren't face to face; it had nothing to do with his own mutation, though she had tried to make that work. She suspected some kind of boyfriend ESP, and he never told her otherwise, only grinned secretly. Instead, she launched into a small rant about how she wanted to go after Sinister and track down the kids, but was constantly left behind while everyone went after Sentinels, finishing with the argument she'd had with her parents just a short while ago.

Verde let her rage, knowing full well she'd essentially exhaust herself in but a few short minutes. She didn't often get into such a temper, but when she did, it was always the same; reach the boiling point, let it all out in one angry burst, and the adrenaline dump that came just after. Following that, she was usually more willing to listen to him. Fortunately, patience was his main virtue, which he suspected was a side effect of his own mutation.

* * *

His real name was actually Duncan Ventura, but he preferred to go by the moniker of Verde. It was his thinking that he ought to have a name to match his looks. Between the unnaturally green eyes and his hair, which not the flat single shade of green of a dye job but rather overall Kelly green with paler highlights and forest green low lights naturally, he looked like an agricultural deity, a regular Green Man. Even the freckles across the bridge of his nose were a very, very light shade of green if one got up close enough to see. Charlie had been that close, plenty of times, over the past year and change.

They had met by chance, one autumn day when the school had all but emptied, and only those who had detention or other activities remained. Verde had been down in the botany lab, preparing some of the more fragile plants for winter and was on his way out. He chose that day to cut through the gym to the front of the school, and thus the exit. He wasn't expecting the gym to be occupied.

Charlie had nearly fallen off the balance beam where she'd been walking on her hands when the door banged open. Correction, she had fallen, only on reflex, before she hit the ground she 'ported, not even thinking that whoever it was might see. She reappeared at the top of the bleachers, in the shadows, where she could see her intruder, but they couldn't see her.

He was coughing, she could hear that much, and realized he must have smelled the sulfur that always seemed to echo a teleportation. Damn it all, of all the things to inherit from her parents, she got the one that ensured she couldn't make a stealthy getaway. She edged out, still hiding, but trying to get a better view. That shaggy green hair…she knew him…V something; Vernon? Versace? Vector?

"Just what in the hell was that? Thought bean burritos were tomorrow's lunch?" he hacked, waving his hand to clear the smoke. Despite herself, Charlie giggled, before quickly stifling it. He glanced up, eyes narrowing to try and spot her. Oh but he was cute, especially how his nose crinkled like that. "You gonna come down, or should I come up there?" he called.

Charlie winced; oooh, she was in soooo much trouble. She'd told her parents she could be careful, she could handle school. And now, she'd nearly completed it and she'd gone and screwed it up. While she played out the scenarios of doom and gloom in her head, down below, Verde apparently thought she didn't mean to come down. So, with a running start, he bounded into the bleachers. It was far from graceful, but he at least stuck the landing. Charlie let out a little yelp and stumbled into the light, looking down at him a few rows below.

"Hi…"

Laughing, Verde helped her to her feet before properly introducing himself. "Name's Duncan, but you can call me Verde. Fitting, no?" he gestured to himself, hair in its skater cut of short on the sides, long on top, held back with a black bandana. "And you, I believe, are…Charlotte Wagner?"

"Charlie, yeah. How did you-''

"I sit way behind you in Biology," he replied breezily, flicking his hair from his eyes. He dropped onto the bleacher seat, motioning that she should do the same. "Go on, I'm not gonna hurt ya."

Hesitantly, Charlie sat, pushing her own hair behind her ears without thinking.

"Nice rings," Verde nodded at the many little hoops she had climbing up to the points of her ears.

"Thanks," she shook her head, and they jingled together, bringing a smile to both their faces. After a moment silence, he pushed to his feet and held out his hand once more to her. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see, not far though," Verde answered, and gently pulled on her hand. He led her back to the botany lab, where heat lamps kept the air close and humid and Charlie's palm started to sweat against Verde's. Together they approached one of the beds where seedlings had only just sprouted; not yet blooms but, with care, they would be. He reached out to pluck on from the packed soil.

"Wait! Why-''

Too late, he'd pulled the tiny stem with closely wrapped petals up and out, thin little roots dangling limply. Charlie felt sorry for the plant, not even given a chance to live. She looked up as Verde started to chuckle. "Watch," he told her. She turned her eyes once more to the plant, which seemed bigger. As she watched, the stem lengthened in his fingers and the petals opened to reveal a simple little daisy.

"You're…"

"Like you? Yes and no. Yes in the sense that I'm what some would call a 'mutant'. No in that I can't do that fancy teleporting you did. This isn't all I can do, like I suspect that's not all you can do, huh?"

"No, it's not. I've got…" Charlie thought a moment. "Advanced healing? Like I never get sick, and heal just about any hurt. And my senses are a bit better than most, and I can see in the dark pretty good. Advanced stamina and agility too. I'm a bit of a mixed bag."

"Very cool. Mine are mostly plant based, not sure how that worked out. Almost like a sixth sense, where I can understand them. I can keep them alive without water and sunlight for a good while, and I can ask them to grow if I need them too. Or if they want to," he added.

They spent the next hour just talking, of what it was like being a mutant, trying to keep it secret and survive high school, how it meant that friends were few and how they wanted to do more, but there was only so much they could do. By the end of it all, Charlie was smitten, all but floating home. The transition to dating was easy, the next logical step in their relationship and made the school year seem to pass by in a haze. She had met his parents, and though she had fretted incessantly on it, he had met the mansion, and more importantly, her own parents. True to his nature, he'd taken them in stride, not batting an eye when she referred to Kurt as mom, and Logan as daddy, or Uncles Toad, Bobby, and Johnny. In turn, after a "probationary period" he had become accepted by them, another addition to the large family.

* * *

Now, he waited until she had poured out her anger, watching for signs that she was coming down. Her eyes no longer flashed yellow, and the low growl that her voice got whenever her temper flared was trickling away. Only once she plopped onto her bed in front of her laptop again did he open his mouth to speak.

"Charlie-love, this is important to you yes?"

"Yeah," she answered, a trace sulkily.

"Then it's simple what you've gotta do."

"It is?"

Verde nodded. "Yup. Well, what we've gotta do rather. And that is…go it our own. Just you and me. What do ya say?"

_A/N: and that is where I leave you for this chapter. I won't lie, at this point, I'm just trying to get it all done with just to finish it and be done with it all. But thanks again for sticking through. I know, I'm not the most reliable when it comes to updating._


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: may have finally gotten myself together enough to work on my main fics finally. It boils down to working in a cycle, and thus I'm back here again. And so, I bid you all enjoy._

"Damn it all Kurt I don't want to calm down! What I want, is to know how in a school full of budding telepaths who can't even keep their minds to themselves at the best of times, overseen by the best telepath I've ever met, our daughter managed to slip out unnoticed! I think that's a fairly reasonable request!"

Logan pushed past Kurt, stomping down the stairs with the intent of bursting into Cerebro and demanding that Charles tell him where his little girl had got to. He was stopped, however, by Kurt appearing in a flash in front of him, grabbing him round the shoulders, and 'porting him outside.

"Don't," he ordered softly, when Logan looked to turn his anger on him. "Do not think that you are the only one frightened here Logan. I know that you keep your rage close, wrapped round you like a well-worn shirt, but for once shed it and listen to reason. Until the professor tracks down Charlie's location, you will have to content yourself with staying here, and it will be easier on everyone, myself included, if you were a little less…berserk. Okay?" Kurt ran his hand along Logan's jawline, tilting his head up to meet his gaze. In his eyes he saw reflected back all the worry he was trying so very hard to keep under control so that he could be the level headed one.

"But she's gone, out on her own Kurt. Charlie's out there without us and I just, I keep seeing her back in his grasp…"

"We know she's not entirely alone liebchen. She's got Verde with her."

* * *

Earlier that morning, while Hank was making coffee in fact, they had received a phone call. Duncan's mother, obviously trying to sound not the least bit frantic, had asked if her son had perhaps gone over to the mansion for breakfast. It was when Hank had replied that so far he hadn't seen Verde, or Charlie that she'd let out a whimper and the phone had been hastily taken from her. Hank found himself talking to a less frantic, but still worried Mr. Ventura, whom he assured he would keep an eye out for Verde and let him know the second they'd found him. He really hadn't enjoyed having to call back shortly thereafter and tell them that it appeared their son and his girlfriend had snuck off in the middle of the night; though he hadn't mentioned the dangerous mission they were likely on. Instead, he spun it so that it sounded as though they'd simply run off on some romantic, pre-graduation road trip. To himself, he vowed that if the time came and they had to inform the Venturas of what their boy had gotten into, someone else was fielding that call.

* * *

"Yeah, him. Here I was thinking he was an alright kid," Logan growled. "Me an' him are gonna have words when we find them."

"Only words Logan dear, do try not to eviscerate him," Kurt murmured.

"Maybe…depends on how long til we find them, and in what state. Find them soon, no harm, I'll just put the fear of god in him. After that, well…"

Kurt shook his head, thinking to himself privately that it was really no wonder Charlie had run off. She was as willful and stubborn as her father, doing almost always the opposite of what you wanted her to. Add to that the fact that she had been one of the abducted children, and only due to the efforts of Logan and Remy, and to an extent Toad, had she been safely returned to them, and he was honestly surprised she hadn't attempted to run off the moment she discovered that children were disappearing.

"Logan! Kurt!" Storm's voice carried across the grounds, and they jerked, whipping around to see her standing in the doorway of the mansion. "Charles is out."

He was, as expected, in his study, standing at the window where Denny, much larger now, lounged, accepting the occasional pat. The cat cast them a baleful look, as though it were their fault his beloved mistress had done a runner before jumping down to wind around Storm's ankles. Charles turned to face the pair, his expression grim.

"As you can imagine, tracking them has proven difficult. They opted not for a car or public transportation, but instead are relying on Charlie's teleportation for wider jumps than I would have imagined. As it is, they are very nearly out of New York, moving in a westerly direction." He paused, taking in the way Logan's brows drew together and his jaw tightened. "However, there is some, relatively speaking, good news."

"Yeah? What's that?" Logan demanded, fists clenching.

Charles smiled slightly. "Charlie will of course eventually tire. She cannot teleport non-stop, nor do I think Verde would allow her to. She will need to rest and gather her strength, soon I expect. And then, we will be able to track them. I will make periodic checks with Cerebro, every hour and the minute they stop to rest, I'll know, and you two will be the first to know after."

"Danke professor," Kurt murmured, steering Logan out of the room. "There," he said, once the door had shut. "Soon enough, ve vill know just vhere our little Charlie has gone off to, and be able to bring her back. In the meantime, vhat say you to a session in the Danger Room? Let go of some of zhat tension hmm?" He rubbed Logan's shoulders, and ran his tail up and down his leg teasingly. He beamed when Logan seemed to sigh and melt where he stood, all the barely contained anger leaving with a rush of breath.

"Alright, alright, you got me. We'll go a few rounds in the Danger Room, then maybe a beer or two?"

"Or perhaps more. It has been a rather…trying morning," Kurt conceded, leading the way to the Danger Room.

* * *

The Professor was, of course, right, and eventually her strength began to wane. Verde noticed as much when they began to 'port only a few yards at a time, and each time they had to pause for more and more time in between. Yet, when he suggested they take a break, Charlie was adamantly against it.

"We can't Verde. You know they'll be tracking us," she said wearily.

"Charlie. Princess. Honey. Pudding pop," Verde laid it on thick to try and get his point across. "You're looking dead on your feet as it is. You can't keep up with this."

She sighed, more than a little agitated. "I know that, don't think I don't. But, I mean, you were the one to suggest this. Do you want to get caught when we've only just left?"

"It would take them some time to get here, if they found out where we are. Long enough for us to move again. Stopping won't kill us, but keeping on the move might just kill you. Now, c'mon Charlie love, we'll stop in this diner and get some French toast and a big cup of coffee and be on our way within an hour," Verde grasped her elbow lightly and lead her into the small diner they'd stopped in front of. Once seated in the cracked red vinyl booth with mugs of coffee in front of them, Verde put in for two plates of French toast, extra bacon and a plate of corned beef hash for them to share.

"Trying to fatten me up?" Charlie glanced up at Verde, who was idly stacking the little containers of creamer into a pyramid.

"Gotta keep your strength up somehow," he shrugged. Their food arrived, and he watched her pour a generous amount of syrup onto her already buttery and powder sugar covered French toast. The carbs and sugar and protein would help for a while, but she would need-no needed right now, a good sleep. He was a damn fool, blinded by his affection for her, to lead her into this. Just what was he thinking; oh we'll just traipse off on this mission, this assuredly dangerous mission after the man who kidnapped you once before, and everything will be peaches and gravy. Your parents certainly kill me once they find us, and they will, oh they will it's only a matter of time, damn it Charlie why must you be so stubborn and why must I adore you so?

"Verde? You alive there?" Fingers snapped in front of his face and he jerked, nearly upsetting the already precarious table.

"I'm fine. You nearly done? We should…we should get moving again I expect," he mumbled, hating himself for saying it. She was already so tired, bringing them across the state nearly, and here he was, urging her to keep going without rest.

"Yup. You got the bill this time?" she stood, shouldering her bag, which had only the essentials; clothes, cell phone and charger, her wallet, etc.

"Oh, I suppose, this once," he grinned, and stepped up to the counter to pay. Once outside again, Verde followed her round the back of the diner, and after a cursory check that they were unseen, Charlie gripped his hand and they vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Kurt! Jesus… end simulation!" Logan barked at the room, and the battle zone faded as he charged over to where Kurt was gingerly sitting up, wincing and clutching his chest. He knelt down, concern etched into his features.

"It's nothing liebchen, it just caught me off guard," Kurt said, managing to only gasp a little. They'd been training with Sentinel simulations, which were getting more data added to them with every encounter. Kurt had been perched on one's shoulder, preparing to leap onto it's back and disable it, and had missed his mark and wound up swatted out of the air by another. Even from where he'd been tangling with the third, Logan had heard the crunch and knew that while things weren't broken, it was not nothing.

Carefully, Logan lifted Kurt, cradling all his long limbs and tail like it was nothing. They didn't speak on the way to the infirmary, and though he took care to lay Kurt out as gently as possible, he couldn't help but notice the tightening around his eyes, or the sharp breath he drew in and let out shakily. Logan briefly ran his fingers through the dark blue curls before scanning the cabinets for all he needed to take the pain away.

"What happened elf? You never miss your mark," he whispered as he smeared that icy/ hot cream over Kurt's aching ribs, pausing every time he hissed in pain.

"It vas just a stumble Logan, I think I'm a little distracted is all, with Charlie…" Kurt trailed off, not meeting Logan's eye. Not a complete lie, that much Logan knew, but still, he wasn't giving the whole truth. But why…

He scanned Kurt's face, once more pushing his fingers through his hair. As he did, he saw a slight glint, something he hadn't seen before. There, just at the temples, so faint most wouldn't see, Kurt's hair was fading ever so slightly to gray.

"Kurt…"

"Logan, just please, don't…"

"Your hair-''

"It's going gray, yes I know! Thank you so much for pointing it out!" Kurt snapped, roughly jerking his head away from Logan's hand. He made to get up, likely to try and storm off, but let out a sharp gasp and tumbled back to the bed. He gazed at his hands, which rested limply in his lap.

"You could dye it?" Logan suggested tentatively, trying to cheer him, but the glare Kurt turned upon him told him that was so not going to happen.

"Zhat wouldn't change the fact that it's going gray Logan. But it is; my hair is going gray, and now…now I am stumbling in the Danger Room…vhat if that had been a real battle? I'd be crushed, or worse and I don't know how to…and look at you, you still look…" he paused, realizing he was talking very fast and sounding more than a little hysterical. "More and more often it seems, I'm reminded zhat I vasn't gifted with incredible healing, and zhat someday you and likely Charlie will be-''

"Don't say it elf," Logan covered Kurt's mouth with his hand. "Just don't say it. Ok? You had one stumble, and yeah you're going only the tiniest bit gray, but that's it. So stop talking like…_'' Like you're going to die_, he finished in his head. He eased his hand away from Kurt's mouth, plopping onto the edge of the bed. "How's your ribs?" he asked after a handful of tense moments.

"Better, a little better," Kurt said softly.

"Good, that's good. You uhh, want…bedroom?"

Kurt chuckled, "yes Logan, I want bedroom, if you'd be willing to carry me?"

"Always willing to carry the damsel in distress," Logan flashed him a devious grin.

"Oh ha ha ha, real nice, poking fun at ze invalid."

"At least I didn't say the old man."

"Logan, you're older zhan me by…I don't even know how many years. If anything, you're ze old man, and I'm your child bride, you cradle robber."

Logan laughed as he lifted Kurt, able to take the jibes if it meant Kurt didn't dwell on his age. To be honest, it was something Logan had been trying very, very hard to ignore. Bad enough that he once more would have to go through the loss of a loved one; but he and Kurt had a family, and Charlie seemed to have, at least a little, inherited his ability to heal, which lead to longevity, which meant Charlie would, probably, end up burying Kurt with him. It wasn't fair to any of them, but her especially. And then she'd have to go through the same with Verde…god he was getting morbid.

"Logan?"

If asked, Logan would say he did not stumble or nearly drop Kurt, and Kurt would loyally attest to that, especially given that no one was around to see otherwise.

He glanced down and got the feeling Kurt had been trying to get his attention for a while and he'd been too deep in his own moroseness to notice. "What's up elf?"

"You were thinking too hard. You're eyes had glassed over," Kurt tweaked Logan's ear. "Vhat were you thinking about so very hard?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, I promise. You mind getting the door?"

"If you're sure," Kurt eyed Logan suspiciously as he pushed open their bedroom door.

"Which I am. Now, let's get you into bed," he kicked the door closed and heard Kurt flip the lock with his tail.

"Only if you promise to join me."

* * *

"Charlie pet? Now, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but how exactly do you know we're going the right way? What I mean to say is, how do you know west is the direction we need to head in?"

"Because I've been looking into these kids disappearing ever since I first learned of them. The majority of the disappearances are centralized around Arizona, and only within recent weeks have they started spreading out more eastward, as well as even farther west. I'd hazard a pretty good guess that Arizona is where we'll find him."

"Ah, right. Of course. That…that makes sense. And I'm assuming you know which way is westerly?" Verde ventured. Charlie shot him an incredulous look. "Of course you do, forget I said anything. Let's get a move on then, shall we?"

They clasped hands, and once more vanished in a cloud of lavender smoke.

_A/N: and we're coming into the home stretch folks. If all goes according to the admittedly vague plan in my head, there should be only a few more chapters left in this long, strange writing trip. And for that, I would like to, again, thank you lot for sticking with me. Cheers._


End file.
